


El panadero y el chico de los ojos verdes

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beer, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Bottom Misha Collins, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kilts, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Misha Collins, watermelon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Misha Collins es un tío normal con una profesión normal y una relación normal a la que quiere dar final porque, a pesar de llevar dos años juntos, se ha dado cuenta de que no ama a su pareja. Esa noche ha quedado en un restaurante para dar por terminada la relación, pero su pareja, a su vez, le propone contraer matrimonio. Él, al responder que no, se gana ser bañado por el plato que estaba cenando. Cuando acude al baño para limpiarse la ropa sucia y la poca dignidad que le queda después de que todo el restaurante se le quedasen mirando, se encuentra con un hombre de cautivadores ojos verdes que, a partir de ahí, pondrá todo su mundo del revés.Jensen Ackles es socio de una empresa cervecera, Family Business, que cada día es más famosa. Sus socios y él se están abriendo mercado ya no solo en Texas, su tierra natal, sino en toda América y parte de Europa y Asia. Tienen contratos muy ambiciosos por delante y él es la cara que le da publicidad a su compañía. En los últimos años su vida es todo trabajo con una agenda apretada llena de compromisos y asuntos de negocios.Esa misma noche está en un restaurante en San Francisco, donde han abierto una nueva tienda...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 149
Kudos: 69





	1. Universo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic creado para celebrar el mes de Misha Collins 2020

**TÍTULO:** El panadero y el chico de los ojos verdes.

 **CAPITULOS:** x/x

 **AUTORA:** Taolee

 **FANDOM:** Supernatural RPS

 **PAIRING:** Jensen/Misha

 **PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:** Jared Padalecki, Christian Kane, Felicia Day, Matt Cohen, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Rachel Miner, Julie McNiven...

 **RATING:** NC-18

 **BETEO** :

 **WARNING:**.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen al igual que tampoco me pertenece la idea original.

 **IDEA ORIGINAL:** La trama principal de este fanfic está basado en la novela israelí, versionada también en Norteamérica llamada "The baker and the beauty".

**RESUMEN:**

Misha Collins es un tío normal con una profesión normal y una relación normal a la que quiere dar final porque, a pesar de llevar dos años juntos, se ha dado cuenta de que no ama a su pareja. Esa noche ha quedado en un restaurante para dar por terminada la relación, pero su pareja, a su vez, le propone contraer matrimonio. Él, al responder que no, se gana ser bañado por el plato que estaba cenando. Cuando acude al baño para limpiarse la ropa sucia y la poca dignidad que le queda después de que todo el restaurante se le quedasen mirando, se encuentra con un hombre de cautivadores ojos verdes que, a partir de ahí, pondrá todo su mundo del revés.

Jensen Ackles es socio de una empresa cervecera, [Family Business](https://familybusinessbeerco.com/), que cada día es más famosa. Sus socios y él se están abriendo mercado ya no solo en Texas, su tierra natal, sino en toda América y parte de Europa y Asia. Tienen contratos muy ambiciosos por delante y él es la cara que le da publicidad a su compañía. En los últimos años su vida es todo trabajo con una agenda apretada llena de compromisos y asuntos de negocios.

Esa misma noche está en un restaurante en San Francisco, donde han abierto una nueva tienda. Lo están celebrando cuando ve que, varias mesas por delante de él, se forma un pequeño numerito y que todo el mundo está atento a lo que ocurre.

Tras el desconcierto inicial y ver que el hombre afectado acude al aseo, él decide ir detrás. No sabe qué es, pero ese hombre de ojos azules le ha llamado poderosamente la atención.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** La panadería de Misha [existe](https://www.lemaraisbakery.com/#/ourstory/). Los nombres son reales, las calles, la ambientación, y todo lo que he podido es real. San Francisco es un lugar maravilloso y siempre es un placer informarse cuando se comienzo un proyecto nuevo. Espero que os guste y sepáis perdonarme si algo no se ajusta a la realidad. ¡Ah!, y por supuesto, la compañía de Jensen y sus cervezas son reales. Os animo a que le echéis un vistazo a su página y, a toda aquella amante de la cerveza, como yo, que cruce los dedos para poder probarla algún día.

1 de agosto de 2020: Capítulo 1: [Universo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfGVbhKVI18)

CAPITULO 1: [Universo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGqF2US7fhY)

Misha estaba sentado en ese restaurante de uno de los mejores barrios de San Francisco mientras esperaba a que Rachel, su novia, volviera del aseo. Llevaba toda la velada callado, rumiando lo que tenía en mente, pero aún no había sido capaz de decirle eso que le impedía probar bocado.

Tenía que cortar con ella. Y tenía que hacerlo ya. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor consigo mismo.

Miró con pena su plato casi intacto y se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de su novia sobre la espalda.

—Estás muy tenso esta noche. —Rachel dejó pasar la mano sobre la amplia espalda de él hasta que llegó al asiento a su lado, y se acomodó frente al plato—. ¿Verdad que todo está delicioso? —Miró alrededor. Ese carísimo restaurante al fin tenía una mesa para ellos después de estar semanas esperando—. Aún no me creo que estemos aquí.

—Ya... —Misha apenas giró la cabeza para otear el sitio. Le daba igual haber cenado en ese restaurante tan caro y tan de moda, que haber cenado en el bar de la esquina—. Rachel. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Y yo. —Rachel dejó la marca del pintalabios después de haberle dado un sorbito a su copa de vino blanco y se levantó de su silla para ponerse de pie frente a él. Con rapidez, sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su vestido y la abrió ante los increíbles ojos azules de su novio—. Misha...

Misha la miró con horror.

—Rachel, siéntate. Por favor —susurró, consciente de que tenían todas las miradas de los comensales sobre ellos. Incluso los de cocina debían de haber salido para verles—. Hablemos en casa.

Rachel parecía ir lanzada. Agarró con la otra mano su copa de vino y bebió un poco. Luego negó con la cabeza y abrió la caja que contenía un sencillo anillo en él.

—Misha Collins. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El silencio ya perturbador fue aún más rotundo tras la pregunta de ella. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, el aire se había vuelto denso, e incluso más de uno había dejado de respirar.

Uno de esos era Misha, que sentía muchos ojos sobre su persona. Por el rabillo del ojo veía que incluso le estaban grabando con varios teléfonos móviles. Regresó la mirada a Rachel que seguía de pie frente a él.

—Rachel —susurró de nuevo y sin apenas mover los labios—. Por favor, vamos a hablar a otra parte.

Rachel había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa y no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco.

—Misha... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Agitó un poco el anillo como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

Consciente de que jamás saldrían de allí si no respondía, Misha tuvo que contestar con la verdad.

—No.

Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon desde distintos puntos del restaurante, pero eso no fue nada en comparación con el ruido que hizo el pie de la copa de cristal al romperse cuando Rachel la dejó sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

—Eres un hijo de puta. —Cogió el plato que estaba tomando y le volcó el contenido caldoso sobre la camisa—. Hemos terminado.

Misha se quedó petrificado mientras se preguntaba si eso estaba pasando de verdad o había vuelto a intoxicarse con unas setas. Solo cuando la mujer desapareció de la vista de todos, tuvo el valor de levantarse bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo. Sintió cómo los tallarines con salsa Cajún le resbalaban por todo el pecho.

Despacio, y sin mirar a nadie en concreto, dejó varios billetes sobre la mesa y caminó hacia el baño. ¿Tendría ventana el aseo de caballeros? Porque estaba dispuesto a salir por ahí si con eso se ahorraba el bochornoso camino hacia la salida del restaurante.

Iba a tener que tirar lo que llevaba puesto porque la sala Cajún jamás saldría de esa camisa. Tampoco dejaría de oler a ella. Llevaba un rato frente al lavabo, frotando con papel humedecido, y nada.

—Para quitar las manchas de salsa lo mejor es mezclar un poco de bicarbonato y agua oxigenada, lo dejas diez minutos sobre la mancha y a la lavadora. Aunque sospecho que eso jamás recuperará su color original.

Misha se giró al oír una voz tras él. Casi pegado a su espalda encontró a un hombre algo más alto que él, muy atractivo, y con unos inquietantes ojos verdes.

—Yo también lo creo. Da igual. Es solo una camisa.

El recién llegado lo miró.

—El orgullo duele más, imagino.

Misha lo miró. Eso hizo reaccionar al hombre.

—Perdón. No me he presentado. Soy Jensen Ackles. —alargó el brazo para estrecharle la mano.

—Misha Collins. —Aceptó el cordial saludo—. Ella es mucho más orgullosa que yo. Eso es lo que me duele porque no era mi intención hacerle daño.

Jensen no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

—Pues has conseguido todo lo contrario. Es muy posible que tu novia esté ahora mismo fabricando un muñeco vudú con tu cara.

—Ex novia, según me ha dicho. Y sí, conociéndola, es muy probable que esté haciendo algo de eso. He metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Perdona que me meta en tu vida cuando no nos conocemos de nada, pero... ¿por qué no le has dicho que sí y hubierais hablado en casa?

Esa era muy buena pregunta.

—Porque no quería mentirle en algo tan importante. Ella sabe que lo nuestro no va bien desde hace tiempo. Hace muchas semanas que no me quedo en su apartamento ni ella en el mío. Lo que había entre nosotros se ha ido apagando con el tiempo. Eso es lo que ha pasado.

Jensen lo miró con pena.

—Lo siento.

Misha hizo una mueca con la boca para restarle importancia.

—¿Sabes? Salir con tíos es más sencillo.

Los ojos de Jensen brillaron con más intensidad al escucharle.

—Eres bi. —No fue una pregunta.

Misha, que había dejado de limpiarse la camisa porque se había dado por vencido, lo volvió a mirar.

—Sí. Aunque ya no sé lo que soy, la verdad. Creo que el universo conspira para complicarme la existencia.

—Sé cómo te sientes. He salido con mujeres, y con hombres, y si te digo la verdad, ya no sé cuál se me da peor de los dos.

Misha no pudo evitar quedársele mirando porque al sonreír, unas arruguitas aparecieron alrededor de los ojos de Jensen, volviéndole más atractivo de lo que ya era.

—Ah. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Tosió. Miró alrededor para ver si había alguna ventana disponible. La iba a necesitar, pero entonces la voz de Jensen provocó que volviera a centrarse en él.

—Si ya no tienes que rechazar más proposiciones de matrimonio por la ciudad, ¿te apetece venir conmigo y unos amigos a una fiesta?

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Nada sale mal

CAPITULO 2: [Nada sale mal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFK1MSmcnmo)

Misha parpadeó algo confundido. ¿Ese desconocido le acababa de invitar a una fiesta?

—Yo...

Jensen no le dejó terminar porque no quería darle tiempo para que se inventara una buena excusa para rechazar su invitación. Quería que se uniera a ellos esa noche. Lo acababa de conocer, sí, pero le había caído muy bien. Había que tener dos huevos como dos catedrales para decirle que no a una mujer en un restaurante lleno de gente.

—Te sentará bien mantener la mente ocupada esta noche. Además, para mañana ya serás famoso y dejarás de codearte con desconocidos en los baños de los restaurantes.

—¿Famoso? —Era cierto que el restaurante estaba a rebosar, pero de ahí a ser famoso había un trecho.

—Sí. Supongo que no te has dado cuenta con cuántos teléfonos móviles te estaban apuntado. Antes de entrar yo en el baño ya estabas petando YouTube.

—Genial. —No lo era en absoluto.

—Venga. Vente. Necesitas relajarte y olvidar por un rato lo de esta noche.

Iba a arrepentirse, lo sabía, pero Misha acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al verle, Jensen esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Vamos. —Abrió la puerta del baño, y en lugar de girar hacia el pasillo de la derecha rumbo a las mesas del local, tomó el camino opuesto. —El camarero que me ha cobrado me ha dicho que podemos salir por aquí. Es la puerta por donde sacan la basura.

Misha fue tras él.

—Si hubiera declinado tu invitación, ¿me habrías dicho de igual modo la existencia de esta puerta, o habrías dejado que me mortificara al cruzar toda la sala hasta la entrada principal?

Jensen, con el pomo ya en la mano, se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

Al abrir, salieron hacia un callejón que daba a la parte de atrás del restaurante, donde varios contenedores de basura estaban hasta casi los topes.

—Mis amigos han ido a por el coche. Deben de estar al llegar.

Como si les hubiera oído, un coche apareció al principio del callejón, en la calle principal. Jensen llegó antes que Misha, pero en lugar de meterse dentro del vehículo, caminó hacia el maletero, lo abrió, y registró en una bolsa. Luego cerró el maletero.

—Toma.

Misha lo miró. Jensen le tendía lo que parecía ser una camisa recién comprada. Incluso tenía esa cinta transparente en el cuello para mantenerlo rígido.

—Es nueva.

Jensen puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé. La he comprado esta tarde. Mi hermano quería que le llevara varias camisas de una tienda que conoce del centro, pero se va a conformar con una menos.

—Te la pagaré.

—No hace falta. —Jensen lo detuvo al ver que el otro sacaba la cartera—. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Mi cumpleaños fue hace varios meses.

Jensen se acercó a él hasta casi invadir totalmente su espacio personal.

—Feliz cumpleaños con retraso. —Le guiñó un ojo. Otra vez—. Vamos. La noche no espera. Entra en el coche.

La puerta trasera derecha del coche se abrió. Jensen le indicó con una mano que pasara y luego entró él.

—Misha, te presento a mis amigos. El que conduce es Steve. A su lado está Christian, y el grandullón que tienes a tu lado es Jared. Chicos, este es Misha.

—Misha. ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

Misha se giró porque ese tío tan grande que parecía estar sudando horrores en ese coche metido ocupaba él solo gran parte del espacio destinado para los tres.

—¿Qué?

—No le hagas caso. Jared es un bromista.

—¿Cómo? ¿Perdona? ¿Bromista, yo? Me parece que no eras consciente de la de cámaras que había esta noche grabándole. Si entras en las redes sociales es trending topic ahora mismo.

—Cierto. —Christian les enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono—. Poned hashtag y luego _eltontodelcajun._ Ya hay hasta gifs.

—Bueno ya está bien. —Jensen tuvo que poner orden en el coche. No conocía a Misha lo suficiente como para saber si era un tío que le gustasen las bromas o no.

Misha se limitó a mirar la camisa que tenía entre las manos. Era una prenda muy cara. Se notaba en la tela y en los acabados.

—No les hagas caso a estos tontos. —Jensen intentó que no se sintiera mal por las bromas de esos pesados—. Han tenido suerte de que cuando han metido la pata, no había cámaras cerca, porque te aseguro que habrían batido tu record.

Misha lo miró y le agradeció con la cabeza sus palabras de aliento.

—En eso tienes razón. —Steve, que había permanecido inusualmente callado todo ese rato, decidió compartir lo que pensaba—. Estoy contigo, Misha. Yo también habría dicho que no si no querías casarte con ella.

Jared y Chris hicieron a la vez un sonido con la lengua.

—Venga ya. —Jared le dio un empujón en el hombro—. Tu mujer te tiene totalmente cogido por las pelotas.

—Igual que la tuya a ti, capullo. —Le respondió—. Si Misha hubiera dicho que sí, ella se habría hecho ilusiones en el acto. ¿Sabes que la mayoría de las mujeres pueden imaginarse todos los detalles de cómo quieren que sea el día de su boda en segundo y medio? Es un don que tienen. Créeme, Misha, tío. Hiciste lo correcto.

Misha no tuvo tiempo a responder porque Christian se volvió hacia él.

—¿No podías haberlo hablado en casa?

—Lo intenté, pero no me escuchaba. Yo... No quise mentirle en algo tan importante.

Tras las palabras de Misha el coche quedó en silencio. Steve arrancó y puso la radio. Luego se enfrascaron en otra charla que no tenía nada que ver con él. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, se dio cuenta de que Jensen lo observaba en silencio. Durante unos segundos estuvieron así, sin decirse nada, como si no hubiera nadie más en el coche, hasta que Jensen asintió.

—El gesto que has tenido esta noche dice mucho de ti.

—Que soy gilipollas —respondió.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa y negó con a cabeza.

—No. Que has preferido llevarte tú la peor parte para hacerle el menor daño posible a ella. No todo el mundo es así.

Misha no sabía qué responder. Se miró la camisa que seguía en su mano y luego volvió a Jensen.

—¿Me la pongo ya o espero a estar fuera?

Jensen se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de ti y de cuántos escándalos quieras dar esta noche.

Misha miró por la ventanilla porque justo en ese momento el coche se había detenido enfrente de la puerta principal de una de las discotecas más exclusivas de San Francisco. Había cola para entrar, pero supuso que ellos no iban a hacer cola cuando el portero de la discoteca, un tío enorme que podría coger un rascacielos con una sola mano, se acercó hacia ellos.

Jensen bajó un poco la ventanilla. Lo justo para que solo se le viera a él.

—Buenas noches.

—Señor Ackles. —El portero hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza—. Es un placer recibirle y que haya elegido nuestro establecimiento para su presentación. Le esperan dentro.

—Gracias, necesitamos un par de minutos.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Jensen volvió a subir la ventanilla y miró a Misha.

—Ahora o nunca.

Misha no había escuchado sus palabras porque no podía parar de mirarle. ¿Quién diablos era ese hombre?

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Sucker

CAPÍTULO 3: [Sucker.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHMD7ju7SZg)

Misha se quitó la camisa y se puso la nueva en un tiempo record. En cuanto la puerta del coche se abrió, todo comenzó a ser muy confuso porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quién era ese tío que se había encontrado en el baño? ¿Era un actor famoso? ¿Un magnate? ¿El hermano perdido de Paris Hilton? ¿Un Kardashian? Todas esas preguntas podían ser un sí rotundo y él se habría quedado igual porque no estaba muy puesto en la actualidad. Al menos no en esos temas.

Una vez dentro, Misha no pudo evitar quedarse a un lado al ver que la fiesta era como una especie de recepción de algo. Por todos lados había logos y cerveza gratis.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y buscó información.

Bendito Google. En apenas unos minutos había logrado ponerse al día. Ese tío, Jensen, era el principal socio capitalista y dueño de una compañía de cerveza que se había hecho muy popular esos últimos años. Los amigos que lo acompañaban en el coche eran sus socios. Al menos eso decía la Wikipedia, que hablaba muy bien de las acciones de la empresa y de la buena acogida que habían tenido por distintos estados de Norteamérica. Él no los conocía porque, aunque bebía cerveza, le daba igual una que otra. Quizás la cosa comenzara a cambiar a partir de esa noche.

Devolvió el teléfono a su bolsillo y se centró en lo que estaba sucediendo en el escenario que estaba al otro lado de la enorme sala. A pesar de estar lejos, había pantallas enormes por todas partes, donde no paraban de enfocar a Jensen todo el rato. No sabía quién estaba detrás de las cámaras, pero lo entendía bien. Era imposible no quedarse prendado de la belleza y el carisma de ese hombre. Posiblemente por eso estaba él ahí esa noche. Había olvidado su sentido común, porque se había subido al coche con cuatro tíos desconocidos, todos ellos más grandes que él. Podían haberle dado la paliza de su vida, haberle robado y haberle dejado tirado en una cuneta, muerto, y con algún miembro menos, pero algo le había hecho confiar en Jensen.

Jensen escuchaba atento el larguísimo discurso que estaba dando el dueño de la discoteca. Aunque había intentado seguirle, lo cierto era que se había perdido un rato atrás, y en lugar de intentar centrarse de nuevo, se había dedicado a buscar a Misha entre la multitud. Desde que habían entrado, no lo había visto, y eso le puso un poco nervioso porque si decidía marcharse, no iba a poder localizarle de ninguna manera porque aún no le había pedido su número de teléfono. Y quería hacerlo. Quería conocerle mejor. No sabía con qué propósito, pero no había podido apartar los ojos de él desde que esa chica lo bañó con la salsa cajún en el restaurante.

—Señor Ackles, cuando quiera.

Jensen reaccionó al escuchar su apellido. Ese hombre, que había estado toda una vida dando su discurso, ahora le daba paso. ¿Quedaba algo por decir que no hubiera dicho ya? Agarró el micro y de pronto, como si un rayo lo hubiera iluminado, encontró la mirada de Misha al fondo. Lo miraba serio, atento, sin parpadear.

—Hace varios años, cuando decidí embarcarme en esta locura, jamás me imaginé estar en la mejor discoteca de San Francisco, rodeado de tantísima gente que ha confiado en nosotros, porque podemos parecer otra cerveza más del mercado, pero os aseguro que Family Business no es como las demás, ya no solo porque elegimos el mejor producto para nuestras elaboraciones, sino porque estos tíos que me acompañan son más que unos amigos o socios; son familia, y ahora vosotros, que habéis confiado en nosotros, que nos conocéis, formáis parte de nuestra familia también. —Alzó una jarra enorme de cerveza que Jared le acababa de pasar y miró a Misha sin disimular—. Por un millón de noches más como estas. Juntos. ¡Salud!

El público respondió a su brindis y la música siguió su ritmo. Había risas y cerveza gratis por todas partes.

Misha perdió contacto visual con Jensen cuando la gente en la pista comenzó a moverse, algunos a bailar, y él tuvo que desplazarse a un lado. De pronto, como por arte de magia, Jensen apareció a su lado y le plantó una jarra enorme y fría frente a la cara.

—Toma, prueba. Creo que eres el único que no está bebiendo mi cerveza. ¿Quieres dejarme en mal lugar?

Misha agarró la jarra y sonrió. Tenía un tono ligeramente tostado y la espuma justa. Acercó los labios y bebió un poco.

—Está rica.

Jensen levantó las cejas.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Qué está rica? ¿Nada más?

Misha se esforzó un poco más.

—Hmmm... Esta es la mejor cerveza que he probado en mi vida. Ojalá un Hado Madrino aparezca esta noche para concederme el deseo de bañarme en una bañera con este cautivador líquido todos los días de mi vida.

Jensen soltó una risotada.

—Me gusta tu idea. Te dejaré vivir —bromeó—. Esta, amigo mío, es la [Cosmic Cowboy](https://static.spacecrafted.com/cecaafd8e57040f98348de0f052ffecf/i/db77c3fc7bf44aa68e3dd9b016703e3f/1/4SoifmQp45JMgBnHiBhVe/Cowboy.jpg), donde puedes notar en el paladar un ligero sabor a piña madura y pomelo, aderezado de un suave toque a hoja de pino. Es invención mía.

Misha miró la jarra.

—Siempre me han gustado los cowboys, aunque no sabía que por dentro eran tan... suaves.

—Somos una caja de sorpresas.

La llegada de Steve rompió la eterna mirada que se estaban echando y en la que ambos habían caído presos de lleno.

—Jensen, perdona que te moleste, pero quieren verte. Negocios. Pinta muy bien.

Jensen asintió antes de apartar la mirada, cosa que le costó, hasta que se centró en Steve.

—Llévame. —Antes de perderse entre la multitud, se giró hacia Misha—. No tardaré.

Misha asintió mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza. Sabía que eso complacería a Jensen. Supo que sí por la mirada que le echó antes de seguir a Steve entre la multitud. Aunque ya no podía verle, se había quedado mirando por donde Jensen había desaparecido.

—Vete.

Misha se sobresaltó al oír una voz pegada a su oído demasiado cerca como para ser demasiada casualidad. Al volverse, Christian estaba tras él. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. Si no le conociera, pensaría que sería el segurata de la puerta en lugar de uno de los socios.

—¿Perdón? —Se disculpó porque no sabía si lo había oído bien.

Christian no parecía molesto por tener que repetirse. Al contrario, decidió explicarse mejor.

—Jensen te va a hacer sufrir, y creo que deberías irte antes de que eso pase.

Misha no entendía por qué le decía eso.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

—Porque he visto cómo te mira. Así mira a todos y a todas, ¿sabes? No eres el primero que se encuentra en una noche más de presentación. Llevamos haciendo esto más de un año. ¿Sabes en cuántos locales hemos estado en estos últimos meses? Y él siempre encuentra a un tío como tú; guapete, simpático, a veces extrovertido. Otras veces no. A veces es una rubia con rizos. Pero siempre termina igual: Él se cansa tres días más tarde, justo cuando tenemos que irnos a otra ciudad. Y adiós. —Kane esperó a que Misha dijera algo, pero al no hacerlo, decidió seguir con su explicación—. No es que me parezca mal, pero sé que no estáis en la misma página del libro. No eres como él.

—¿Cómo sabes cómo soy si no me conoces? —Misha no quiso parecer borde, pero no se arrepentía de su pregunta.

—Porque he visto cómo le miras y porque le conozco a él. Esta noche será vuestra y mañana ya no volverás a verle.

—¿Cómo le he mirado?

A Kane comenzaba a aburrirle tanta pregunta.

—Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya te han pisado hoy el orgullo. No esperes a que te pisoteen también el corazón.

Misha se quedó congelado allí en medio. Tenía un millón de preguntas más, pero ese tío se limitó a marcharse por donde había venido. Estaba rodeado de un centenar de personas, pero podía sentir que estaba solo. Las palabras del amigo de Jensen fueron como si alguien de pronto le hubiera despertado de un sueño, solo, en una habitación con eco. Dejó la jarra de cerveza sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por su lado y tomó rumbo a la salida. Estaba claro que allí ya no pintaba nada.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Si te vas

CAPITULO 4: [Si te vas.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yksgkjUK1NY)

Misha no se caracterizaba por hacer caso, pero algo le decía que ese tío había sido sincero. A decir verdad, se sentía como un bicho verde allí dentro. No pertenecía a ese lugar, una discoteca tan selecta donde jamás había estado, rodeado de gente con pasta y muy distintos a su círculo de amigos.

No podía evitar sentirse decepcionado. No sabía muy bien cómo se había dejado llevar por esa burbuja mágica donde todo había sido maravilloso el poco rato que había durado. Hasta que llegó uno de los socios de Jensen a pincharle la burbuja sin preocuparse si él, al caerse, se daba de bruces contra el suelo.

Tuvo que rodear la pista de baile para salir. Fuera, había una cola inmensa para poder entrar, pero él no les prestó atención. Estaba más ocupado averiguando cómo iba a llegar a casa desde donde estaba. Podía pedir un taxi, pero sospechaba que no iba a encontrar muchos disponibles a esa hora.

—Misha.

Misha cerró los ojos al reconocer la voz tras él. Como no podía salir corriendo, optó por darse la vuelta y enfrentarle.

—Jensen.

Jensen estaba a pocos metros de él, solo, y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí. —Aquí era donde añadía una excusa convincente. Barajó decirle la verdad, pero no quería que tuviera un enfrentamiento con su socio, así que le respondió lo que habría respondido en un día normal, como había sido antes de que Rachel la liara en el restaurante—. Tengo que ponerme a trabajar en cinco horas y necesito descansar antes.

Jensen miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Son las doce de la noche. ¿En qué diablos trabajas?

—Soy panadero. Tengo una panadería en el centro y me levanto muy temprano para hacer el pan.

Jensen parpadeó. Fue lo único que pudo hacer porque jamás se hubiera imaginado que Misha pudiera tener esa profesión.

—Creo que eres el primer panadero con el que me cruzo. Seguramente habrá muchos, pero no conozco a ninguno personalmente.

Misha quería largarse de allí, pero no quería ser irrespetuoso con Jensen. Se había portado bien con él en todo momento, aunque sus intenciones no las tuviera demasiado claras.

—Mis abuelos eran rusos. Vinieron a Norteamérica antes incluso de que naciera mi madre. Al llegar, montaron una panadería y ha estado abierta desde entonces. Cuando mi abuelo murió y mi abuela se jubiló, la llevó mi madre, y ahora que ya está mayor, el encargado soy yo. Aunque a veces se pasan las dos por allí para recordarme que siguen mandando ellas.

Jensen no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. La familia era muy importante para él, quizás por eso su compañía se llamaba así.

—Te llevo a tu casa, o a la panadería. Donde me digas.

Jensen solo tuvo que levantar un brazo hacia uno de los porteros que había en la puerta para que, segundos más tarde, le trajeran el mismo coche en el que habían llegado.

Una vez dentro, y sentado en el asiento del copiloto, miró a Jensen, que esperaba a que le dijera la dirección para meterla en el buscador.

—Vivo encima de la panadería. En Sánchez Street, esquina con la 18.

Jensen metió los datos y arrancó el coche.

—Pensé que vivirías en el barrio ruso.

Misha no pudo evitar mirarle con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo sabes que hay un barrio ruso?

—Porque me gusta informarme de las ciudades a donde voy. No me da tiempo de saberlo todo, porque no tengo tiempo, pero algunas cosas sí, incluso hacer una pequeña visita. No sé por qué no me extraña que vivas en el epicentro gay de la ciudad.

Misha sonrió porque era cierto, vivir el en barrio más liberal y con mayor orgullo de casi todo el mundo le definía por completo.

—Cuando mi abuela llegó con mi abuelo a esta ciudad, y te hablo de principios del mil novecientos, el barrio ruso ya estaba formado y recuperándose del terremoto que hubo tan devastador en el 1906. Montaron una modesta panadería y les iba bien, hasta que mi abuelo empezó a hacer cosas extrañas.

Jensen lo miró de reojo.

—¿Qué cosas extrañas?

—Mi abuela y mi madre son muy reacias a contarme nada, incluso a día de hoy, pero imagino que mi abuelo se juntaría con personas que no debía, o tendría alguna aventura. A saber.

—Espera. ¿Tu abuela y tu madre son muy mayores? Ya sabes que antes eran otros tiempos y era otra la manera de pensar.

—Lo sé. —Misha sonrió pensando en ellas—. Mi abuela tiene 95 años y está más centrada que tú, te lo aseguro.

—Eso es fácil. —Jensen se rio. Le gustaba escucharle—. Imagino entonces que se fueron del barrio ruso tras eso.

—Se marcharon mi madre y mi abuela. Mi abuelo era un poco cabra loca. Así que ellas se fueron a vivir a donde está ahora la panadería. Al principio, mientras vivió mi abuelo, tuvo un nombre ruso, pero cuando murió y mi abuela conoció a un hombre francés, llamó a la panadería por el actual nombre que tiene ahora.

—¿Y se volvió a casar?

—Que va. Mi abuela dice que hay ciertos errores que solo se cometen una vez en la vida. —Sonrió—. Fueron amigos y socios, hasta que él murió hace ya muchos años. Yo era muy niño y lo recuerdo vagamente. Desde entonces mi abuela no ha querido cambiar nada. Aunque ya no lleve la empresa.

Jensen giró y la derecha y se incorporó de nuevo al tráfico.

—Imagino que tuvo que ser muy especial para ella.

—Eso parece. A mí no me importa el nombre que tenga, la verdad. A mis socios y a mí nos gusta lo que hacemos, lo pasamos bien, y no nos va mal. Eso es lo importante.

—Tienes razón.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. No quedaba mucho y ambos disfrutaron el amable clima de San Francisco en esa época del año.

Unos minutos más tarde Jensen paró donde le indicó el buscador. Miró a un lado y vio una tienda bastante grande que hacía esquina, con fachada de madera turquesa claro y grandes ventanales.

—Les Marais Bakery —leyó mientras lo observaba todo—. Seguramente lo habré pronunciado fatal.

Misha sonrió.

—He escuchado cosas peores. Gracias por traerme. —Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y accionó la manilla de la puerta para abrir y salir de allí, pero antes de hacerlo se giró porque no quería parecer tan seco. Ese hombre se había portado bien con él en todo momento, no le había prometido nada, no le había pedido nada y él se había dejado llevar por las palabras de un desconocido que bien podía estar mintiéndole—. Gracias por esta noche. Ha sido... inusual.

—Bueno, la comenzaste tú. Y de verdad espero que eso de que las mujeres te tiren la cena encima sea poco común.

—Hasta pronto. Espero que te vaya bien con tu negocio, Jensen.

—Y a ti con el tuyo.

—Gracias. Esta semana uno de mis trabajadores y yo tenemos un pique para crear el pan más sabroso y el que gane tendrá una semana más de vacaciones.

—Espero que ganes. ¿Tienes ya algo en mente?

—No, he hecho algunas pruebas con levaduras distintas y con cerveza, pero no me ha convencido.

—¿Has probado con alguna de mis cervezas?

Misha se ruborizó un poco porque no sabía de esa marca de cerveza hasta que conoció a Jensen. Este, que debió de leerle la cara, le indicó con la mano que saliera.

—¿Hay por aquí cerca algún 7-eleven cerca?

Misha obedeció, salió, y cerró la puerta del coche tras él. Luego lo miró por el hueco de la ventanilla bajada.

—Hay uno al final de la calle. En la esquina. ¿Por qué?

—Voy a comprar algunas de mis cervezas y vamos a hacer tu pan con ellas. Ya verás.

—¿Allí venden tus cervezas? Puedo indicarte otras tiendas, pero a esta hora estarán cerradas.

—El dueño del 7-eleven es de Texas. Tenemos negocios juntos y venden nuestras cervezas desde casi nuestros comienzos. Ve preparando la masa. Ahora vengo.

Misha caminó un par de pasos por la acera para alejarse del coche a lo justo cuando este se movió. Iba a estar más tiempo con Jensen, haciendo pan. Eso sí que era algo que no se esperaba.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Can't stop de feeling

CAPITULO 5: [Can't stop the feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUdeIFQtDYU)

Jensen regresó a la panadería diez minutos más tarde. Tal y como ya sabía, en el 7-eleven vendían muchas de sus cervezas. No estaban todas, porque algunas eran demasiado caras para ese tipo de tiendas y otras solo se fabricaban en eventos especiales o en fechas concretas del año, pero con las que tenía podía conseguir algo interesante.

Tras aparcar y dirigirse a la panadería, vio que las luces ya estaban encendidas. Si a oscuras le había parecido un lugar bonito y acogedor, ahora con luz era, sin lugar a dudas, maravilloso.

Le Marais Bakery era un lugar sencillo y bonito. Esa clase de lugar donde te apetece regresar incluso antes de haberte ido. Por dentro también predominaba la madera y los tonos pastel. Dividido en distintas zonas, había mesas y sillas a juego con el lugar porque, por lo que se veía, no solo se servía pan como él creía, sino dulces y se servían brunches.

—Me has engañado. —Jensen atravesó el local con las cervezas en la mano. Cuando obtuvo la atención de Misha que estaba al fondo, detrás del mostrador, siguió hablando—. Me has dicho que eras panadero, y aquí no solo vendes pan. Por la carta de ahí fuera, puedo desayunar aquí un año seguido y no repetir plato.

—Eso es obra de Felicia. Es muy original al crear brunches distintos unos de otros. Y Matt se encarga de que todos nuestros productos sean sanos, orgánicos y saludables, sin alimentos ultraprocesados, ni transgénicos, ni nada extraño. Es una máquina. Todo esto es gracias a ellos dos.

Jensen, que había llegado hasta él, estaba seguro de que Misha tenía mucho que ver también en que ese lugar tuviera ese toque tan especial.

—Eso está bien. Nosotros buscamos también los mejores productos para nuestras cervezas, lo más natural posible.

—Vamos a la parte de atrás. El obrador está ahí.

Jensen lo siguió hasta que llegó a una sala bastante grande. Parecía una cocina de un restaurante, pero con una mesa metálica más larga. Había varios hornos de gas, uno de piedra al fondo, neveras frigoríficas y varias amasadoras. Todo impoluto y como nuevo, al igual que el local.

—Voy a preparar los ingredientes. Puedes lavarte las manos en el fregadero. Y quítate anillos, relojes, y pulseras. Ah, y remángate.

Jensen obedeció. Dejó las cervezas sobre una de las encimeras y metió la alianza de sus padres y que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo, junto con el reloj y una pulsera de plata, y se remangó. Luego fue al fregadero donde puso esmero en frotarse bien.

—¿Qué tipo de cerveza has traído?

Jensen se giró para responder. Misha le daba la espalda. Estaba al fondo del obrador, con medio cuerpo dentro de una despensa, a la espera de sacar ingredientes.

—He traído las que he pensado que podían pegar más, pero mi experiencia en panes se limita a comerlos y no a elaborarlos. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos tipos de masa hay?

Misha se irguió y se giró para mirarle.

—Podemos clasificar las masas en seis tipos: Quebradas, fermentadas, batidas, escaldadas, hojaldradas y secas. Pero depende del tipo de pan que vayas a hacer debes usar una u otra. Podemos hacer un pan con masa de trigo, de centeno, de maíz, de espelta, germinado, de flores... Lo que quieras.

A Jensen le sonó un poco a chino toda esa información.

—Imagino que todo eso que me has dicho es de primero de panadería, ¿no?

Misha sonrió.

—Perdona. Me pongo demasiado técnico en el trabajo. Dime las cualidades de las cervezas que has traído y vemos qué pega. La apuesta no es un pan clásico. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos en realidad, pero que se note el sabor de la cerveza y pueda integrarse en el menú.

Jensen asintió y, sin decir nada, fue hacia el local. Regresó apenas unos segundos más tarde, con dos vasos en las manos.

—Yo te puedo contar cómo es mi cerveza, pero lo mejor es disfrutarla en boca, ¿no crees? Y sospecho que tú eres un experto con el paladar. —Sus propias palabras le habían excitado un poco porque nada le apetecía más que tener a ese hombre saboreándole por zonas donde no debería de estar pensando en esos momentos en el obrador. Abrió la primera de las cervezas y la sirvió con delicadeza en los dos vasos. —En barril el sabor es mucho más intenso, se concentra más, pero hacer que la gente cargue con barriles para su casa me parecía excesivo.

Misha se rio y aceptó el vaso. Primero lo olió un poco y luego se llevó un poco a los labios, donde saboreó en una primera cata.

—Hmmmmm... ¿Mango y arándanos? Pero tiene algo más. —Misha volvió a dar otro sorbo. —¿Limón?

Jensen estaba impresionado.

—Eres muy bueno.

Misha se ruborizó.

—No sabía que se le podía echar todo eso a una cerveza, la verdad.

—Ni yo que existiera tantos tipos de masa.

—Hoy estamos aprendiendo muchas cosas.

Jensen no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Sí —tosió para centrarse—. ¿Crees que podría valer para alguna masa?

—Por supuesto, pero vamos a probar las otras dos que has traído para votar por una.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces y Jensen fue a por cuatro vasos más. Cuando regresó, sirvió la siguiente. Esperó a que Misha la probara y opinara.

—¿Galleta de caramelo?

—Tiene más ingredientes, pero sí, ese es principal. Vamos con la última cerveza.

Misha espero a que le sirviera. Esa última era más oscura que las otras dos y el aroma mucho más intenso. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y probó despacio. Tuvo que hacerlo dos veces para captar los sabores, porque al ser más intensa, no los notaba demasiado bien. Aunque podía confundirle, era la que tenía más claro porque los ingredientes con los que estaba elaborada esa cerveza eran ingredientes con los que él había trabajado muchísimas veces.

—Esta cerveza lleva café, ciruelas pasas, chocolate y malta. Tostado. De ahí el color imagino. Tiene un toque al bourbon del sur. Me gusta.

—Trabaja para mí. —Aunque bien podía haberle dicho que se casara con él, porque la sensación era la misma—. Tienes mejor paladar de lo que me creía.

—Esta última era fácil porque he saboreado esos ingredientes aquí muchísimas veces.

—¿Cuál recomiendas, entonces?

Misha miró los tres vasos, cada uno de un color pero igual de apetecibles.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—La primera que has probado se llama [El Saico](https://static.spacecrafted.com/cecaafd8e57040f98348de0f052ffecf/i/d10ea45f7faf4f89ada9439c049ecc59/1/4SoifmQp45JMgBnHiBhVe/Picture1.png). La siguiente es [King Biscuit](https://static.spacecrafted.com/cecaafd8e57040f98348de0f052ffecf/i/b0ec024aa497414694420744fe60e4d4/1/4SoifmQp45JMgBnHiBhVe/KB.jpg), y la última [The Grackle](https://static.spacecrafted.com/cecaafd8e57040f98348de0f052ffecf/i/d4858df7a5704877a6bf67215320b98e/1/4SoifmQp45JMgBnHiBhVe/BA%20GRACKLE.jpg).

—Bien. Cada una me gusta para una cosa distinta. La primera me gusta para una masa para bizcocho. La segunda para tortitas o pastas, y la tercera me gusta para todo. Creo que un pan con esos aromas quedaría muy bien. Con todas en realidad. Podemos hacer un bollito, que es lo más sencillo, con cada una de las diferentes cervezas y opinamos.

—Perfecto.

Misha comenzó a sacar todo lo que iban a necesitar y lo fue dejando al lado de las cervezas.

—Utilizaremos en su mayor parte harina de fuerza integral para seguir con nuestra línea de panes saludables.

Jensen asintió. No podía quitarle los ojos a las manos de Misha. Tenía unos dedos largos y elegantes que manejaban los ingredientes con cuidado y mimo al principio, para mezclarlos y que se unieran lo mejor posible. Luego lo hizo con más energía, cuando la masa requería más fuerza para ser tratada. Así quería que lo tocara, primero con delicadeza, pero luego le gustaba que le hiciera sentir que estaba ahí.

—Jensen.

Al oír su nombre, Jensen cabeceó para apartar de la cabeza todo lo que había comenzado a imaginar.

—Sí.

—Si crees que voy a amasar solo, estás muy equivocado. Ya has visto cómo lo he hecho con la primera. Ahora la segunda es cosa tuya.

Jensen no se achantó. Le gustaban los retos y eso de hacer pan le apetecía mucho. Paso a paso, se dejó guiar por lo que le iba diciendo Misha, hasta que logró un panecillo pequeñito y redondito. No tenía tan buena pinta como el que había hecho Misha, pero era apetecible.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Jensen. ¿Te apetece hacer el tercero?

Jensen tenía harina en la cara, lo sabía porque se veía la punta de la nariz manchada. Y menos mal que le había hecho caso en subirse las mangas de la camisa, porque los antebrazos estaban salpicados de levadura y cerveza.

—¿Y si lo hacemos juntos?

Misha lo miró durante un segundo en silencio. Durante ese tiempo, Jensen pensó que le diría que no, pero lo vio prepararlo todo de nuevo.

—Nunca he amasado pan con nadie. Quizás con mi madre o con mi abuela cuando era niño, pero no lo recuerdo ahora mismo.

—Lamento decirte que no voy a estar a la altura ni de tu madre ni de tu abuela, pero voy a intentarlo.

—Comienza. Yo me uno ahora a ti.

Jensen obedeció y empezó a unir ingredientes para luego mezclarlos hasta que una masa esponjosa empezó a pegársele en los dedos. De pronto sintió que le rozaban la cintura y, durante un segundo, pensó que Misha le daría la vuelta para ponerle encima de la mesa y comenzar a besarle, pero lo único que hizo el panadero fue ponerle un delantal negro con el logo de la panadería.

—Ya te has manchado la camisa. No puedo dejar que te manches también los pantalones.

Jensen no respiró mientras sentía los brazos de Misha alrededor de su cintura al colocarle el delantal. Pensó que luego se alejaría y que se pondría por el otro lado de la mesa, pero Misha estiró los brazos a su lado y comenzó a amasar con él, con su pecho pegado a su espalda y su aliento en el hombro.

—Eres más alto que yo y no veo bien, pero tienes que tener más firmeza con los dedos.

Jensen carraspeó y reaccionó.

—Eso tiene arreglo. —Se dio la vuelta y lo miró tan cerca que hasta bizqueó un poco. Luego giró el cuerpo con el de Misha pegado al suyo, hasta que se dieron la vuelta por completo para quedar él tras la espalda del panadero. Desde esa posición detrás de él tenía que tener cuidado porque estaba empalmado y lo último que quería era que pensara que lo había hecho a propósito, aunque se moría de ganas por dar un paso más—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí. —Misha le agarró las manos y las deslizó dentro de la masa junto a las suyas—. Tienes que ser firme, pero sin maltratarla. Tienes que enseñarle tu fuerza, que sepa quién es el que manda, pero sin romper su estructura, su belleza.

Jensen tenía los dedos entrelazados con los de él hasta que la masa comenzó a tomar cuerpo y los movimientos de Misha se hicieron más fuertes. Podía ver los músculos marcados de sus antebrazos, las venas y líneas de sus manos a pesar de la harina.

—El horno ya está listo. ¿Lo metemos?

Jensen tuvo que pensar dos veces. Asintió y se retiró para dejarle paso. Iba a tener que marcharse con el delantal puesto. Lo tenía claro.

Misha llevó a cabo el siguiente paso. Cogió una pala enorme, la deslizó debajo de los panecillos y los introdujo en el horno con pericia. Luego dejó la pala en su sitio y puso el tiempo a la máquina.

—En el horno de leña saldrían mejor, seguro, pero tarda más en calentarse y se nos haría demasiado tarde.

Jensen asintió. Algo se le había venido a la mente y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Misha. —Lo llamó serio para captar su atención. Cuando la tuvo, ya no había marcha atrás—. ¿De verdad ibas a irte sin despedirte de mí?

Misha no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Iba a hacerlo, sí, porque había creído a su socio, y porque se había montado una idea loca en la cabeza. Jensen no le había prometido nada, no le había insinuado nada, y él ya se sentía traicionado cuando el otro lo único que había hecho desde que lo conoció fue ser amable con él.

—Me sentí un poco abrumado sin ti —confesó. No era la verdad absoluta, pero parte de razón tenía—. No suelo ir a discotecas exclusivas, ni estar rodeado de la flor y nata de la ciudad. Ya has visto mi negocio y has visto como soy. Me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar. Lo siento, Jensen. Debí de haberte buscado.

Jensen le restó importancia.

—Te entiendo, ¿sabes? Porque yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a nada de esto. Soy un tío de Texas que ha crecido rodando por las praderas, entre caballos y con camisas de cuadros de franela.

Misha sonrió al imaginarse la estampa.

—Al final has terminado en una panadería rebozado en harina.

Jensen se miró la ropa y luego a él.

—Es la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos, muchos más de lo que se hubiera considerado normal. La alarma del horno los hizo reaccionar y solo así dejaron de mirarse.

Misha estiró el brazo y apagó el botón. Luego abrió la puerta del horno y un maravilloso aroma a pan y a cerveza lo inundó todo.

—Huele a gloria.

Misha cogió la pala y sacó los panecillos, ahora más hinchados que antes, para depositarlos a un lado sobre la mesa metálica. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a tocar el pan caliente porque cogió uno de ellos y lo partió en dos sin inmutarse. Luego se acercó una de las mitades a la nariz y aspiró.

—Tiene buena pinta, sí. —Le acercó la otra mitad a Jensen y esperó a que el hombre también lo oliera.

Probaron a la vez un trozo del pan y la cara de satisfacción de ambos fue la misma.

—No conozco las creaciones de tu compañero, pero igualar esto va a ser complicado.

Misha asintió.

—El mérito es de la cerveza.

Ahora fue el turno de Jensen de sonrojarse.

—Yo creo que es del panadero porque si lo hubiera hecho yo solo, te aseguro que no habría quedado igual.

Misha no estaba tan seguro porque ya lo había intentando antes con otras cervezas y el resultado no había sido ni la mitad de satisfactorio. Fue a decir algo, pero Jensen se sacudió la ropa y se dio la vuelta.

—Debo irme ya. Tú tendrías que descansar algo antes de empezar tu turno de trabajo, y yo volver a la discoteca. Estarán buscándome. Jared es muy fantasioso y si no me encuentra se va a pensar que me han raptado, o algo peor.

Misha no lo veía tan descabellado. Si él pudiera, lo raptaría y lo ataría a la pata de su cama.

—Claro. Ha sido un placer, Jensen.

Jensen, que había puesto rumbo a la puerta de salida, se giró un segundo mientras seguía caminando.

—El placer ha sido mío. Hasta pronto.

Misha asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la calle. Se quedó allí, agarrado a la puerta de cristal, mientras Jensen se montaba en el coche y desaparecía en la siguiente esquina.

Había sido una noche increíble, única, porque estaba seguro de que no iba a volver a repetirse en la vida.

La mañana en el Le Marais Bakery amaneció como cualquier otro día. Felicia y Matt llegaron a su hora de siempre. Misha, que era el primero que llegaba para preparar las masas y hornearlas, lo tenía todo listo y preparado, a punto para servir los primeros desayunos del día y organizar los brunches que Felicia anotara.

Estaba de un humor extraño. Entre triste y enfurecido, feliz y acongojado, pletórico y hundido, porque la noche anterior había sentido muchas cosas, algunas se contradecían entre sí, y ahora se encontraba furioso consigo mismo sobre todo. ¿Tendría que haberle dicho a Jensen que no le importaba tener una sola noche con él? Aunque no fuera verdad, pero prefería eso a nada, porque ahora había desaparecido de su vida. Habría vuelto a Texas posiblemente, y él ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de probar esos labios.

—Hey, chico blanco. —Felicia llegó con una bandeja en la mano proveniente del salón y le dejó un plato sobre las manos—. Te pedí el desayuno de la mesa 8 sin huevo. Es alérgica. ¿Recuerdas?

Misha levantó la cabeza por detrás de la barra del fondo donde se encontraba y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Perdona. No me he dado cuenta.

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza hoy? —Ella le dio un codazo en plan cómplice—. Eso significa que la cena de ayer con Rachel fue apoteósica, ¿no? Porque tienes pinta de no haber dormido nada.

—Y tan apoteósica... —repitió—. Me pidió matrimonio y le dije que no. Entonces me tiró la cena en la camisa y se fue. Creo que le han puesto mi nombre a un menú del restaurante.

Felicia abrió la boca asombrada, porque se esperaba cualquier final, menos ese.

—Pero... ¿qué?

Misha no quería hablar en ese momento.

—Tenemos trabajo. —La empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta de atrás que daba al obrador—. Por favor, dile a Matt que prepare otro hojaldre mientras yo monto el plato de nuevo.

—Hola, Misha.

Misha, que estaba de espaldas a la barra, reconoció la voz de inmediato y se quedó quieto en el sitio. Eso era lo último que necesitaba esa mañana. Resopló hondo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a enfrentarse con su gran problema.

—Hola, Rachel.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. You and I

CAPÍTULO 6: [You and I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJrbFdGFyw)

Rachel traía cara de pocos amigos. Tenía una de sus depiladas cejas muy arqueada. Eso nunca era buena señal.

—¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

Misha la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Anoche. Cuando llegué a mi apartamento te estuve llamando a casa y no respondiste.

Rachel tenía la fea costumbre de llamarle siempre a casa. Al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendió que lo hacía para tenerle localizado. Con el móvil podía estar en cualquier parte, pero desde el fijo no tenía demasiadas opciones. Como mucho bajar al obrador si el teléfono inalámbrico no se entrecortaba demasiado.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de dónde estuve, Rachel. Si no recuerdo mal, me dijiste que habíamos terminado allí, en medio del restaurante, frente a un montón de gente.

—Tú me avergonzaste primero.

Misha se estaba exasperando.

—Te pedí que dejaras de hablar, pero no me hiciste caso.

—Podías haberme mentido en ese momento y haber hablado conmigo luego.

A Misha le dio pena todo eso. Rachel no era una mala mujer.

—Jamás te he mentido, Rachel, y no iba a empezar ahora, mucho menos con algo tan importante. Siento si te dejé en ridículo, pero no podía seguir más.

Ella parecía que iba a echarse a llorar.

—Has dejado de quererme. Es eso. Hay otra...

—No. No hay otra. Yo te quiero, Rachel, pero no de la manera en que lo hacía. En estos últimos días comencé a darme cuenta de que estaba junto a ti por cariño, no porque te amara. No sé dónde se ha ido ese amor, pero ya no lo siento, y no creo que debamos seguir si no sentimos lo mismo.

—Pero podemos recuperar la magia. —Rachel apoyó las manos sobre el cristal de la barra que separaba los panes y hojaldres del público—. Vámonos de vacaciones. Como hacíamos antes.

—Rachel... por favor. No.

Ella sabía que cuando él tomaba una decisión, no había manera de hacerle cambiar de idea.

—Te vas a arrepentir —amenazó ella—. Ya lo verás.

Misha no supo si eso era una amenaza en toda regla, o unas simples palabras dichas por despecho. Fuera lo que fuera, no tuvo oportunidad de averiguarlo porque Rachel se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la panadería.

—Al menos esta vez no tenía a mano un plato lleno de salsa cajún.

Misha, que se había quedado con la mirada fija en el plato que tenía en las manos, levantó la cabeza de golpe tras escuchar la voz de Jensen.

—Jensen... —Dejar de manifestar estupefacción era demasiado complicado. ¿Qué hacía él allí? —No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Le hablé a Jared del pan que hicimos anoche y de que aquí sirven brunches. Ha estado llorándome toda la mañana para que lo trajera. —Eso no era cierto, porque Jared había dormido como un bendito toda la noche y había tenido que despertarle a patadas para traerle. Por suerte, en cuanto le dijo que iba a invitarle a un buen desayuno, se dejó llevar por él—. ¿Qué brunch recomiendas para dos tipos grandes de Texas?

Misha oteó la sala en busca de Jared. Estaba sentado al fondo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Los brunches perfectos son los que llevan un poco de todo. Os haré un plato especial para vosotros. Invito yo.

—Gracias. No le digas a Jared que invitas tú, porque puede dejarte sin existencias en menos de una hora. Créeme.

—No lo haré. Ahora os lo llevo a la mesa. —Cuando vio que Jensen se daba la vuelta, se acordó de una cosa—. ¿Qué tal la camisa? ¿Salieron las manchas de harina?

Jensen se giró al escucharle y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo he intentando, pero creo que la masa ha hecho costra. Voy a tener que comprarme una camisa. Bueno, dos, para reemplazar la que te di.

—Te pagaré la camisa.

Jensen volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Se me ocurre algo mejor. Cómprame algo para mi cumpleaños.

Misha no se esperaba ese dato y levantó las cejas.

—¿Es hoy?

—Mañana. Lo vamos a celebrar aquí, en San Francisco. Íbamos a irnos esta noche, pero han salido nuevos negocios, así que nos quedaremos unos días más. Jared y los demás han reservado algo. No sé. No quieren decirme nada. Vente.

—Esas son las mejores fiestas.

—Sin duda. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—No hace falta. Dime qué os pongo para beber y el resto lo tendréis en unos minutos.

—Café solo. Para Jared igual.

—Perfecto. Ahora os lo llevo a la mesa.

Jensen asintió. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su amigo. Luego se sentó a su lado.

Misha saludó a lo lejos a Jared cuando lo vio, aún pegado al teléfono, pero levantaba un brazo para saludarle él también.

—Dime de qué conoces a esos dos dioses griegos.

Misha cerró los ojos al oír la voz de Felicia tras él. Ni se giró para responder. Estaba demasiado ocupado elaborando un menú acorde a ellos.

—No son griegos. Son de Texas.

—Mejor. Allí todo es más grande. _Todo_.

Felicia y Misha se volvieron para mirar a Matt, que había salido del obrador y se había unido tras ellos.

—¿Habéis visto los labios del que se ha acercado?

—Como para no verlo. —Felicia utilizó el hombro de Matt para elevarse un poco, pero Jensen estaba de espaldas a ellos y no podía verle de nuevo la cara. Desistió de su intento y se giró hacia Misha—. ¿De qué conoces a semejante bombón?

Misha acababa de terminar el primer plato y estaba empezando el segundo.

—Matt, hazme dos cafés solos, por favor.

—En cuanto nos cuentes de qué le conoces.

Misha farfulló algo por lo bajo. Conocía demasiado bien a sus amgos para saber que no tenía escapatoria de esa.

—Está bien. Lo conocí anoche. En el restaurante. Después de que Rachel me tirara la cena encima. Fue muy amable. Me invitó a una discoteca porque había un evento de cerveza. Lo traje al obrador, hicimos pan, se marchó y ahora está aquí con uno de sus amigos para probar unos de nuestros brunches.

Felicia miró a Matt.

—¿Desde cuándo se hace pan en lugar de echar un polvo?

—Yo no lo habría dejado escapar, créeme.

—Acabo de romper con Rachel. No estoy preparado para nada.

—Yo sí. —Felicia parecía tener las cosas muy claras—. ¿Me lo presentas?

—Es gay.

—Preséntamelo a mí—. Matt no se quedó atrás.

—Tú tienes mujer, hijo y gato. Que por cierto, igual ella debería de saber tus gustos sobre hombres.

—Oh, lo sabe. También sabe que soy bisexual y que no tengo ningún reparo en admirar a un tío atractivo. Y ese lo es. Y que te hayas pasado la noche haciendo pan en lugar de hacer otras cosas, es rozar el sacerdocio o algo igual de estúpido.

Felicia tuvo que darle la razón.

—Exacto. Tener esos labios delante y no besarlos es como ir a una hamburguesería y pedir una ensalada.

Misha los ignoró. La situación era más complicada de lo que sabían sus amigos y él no iba a prestar atención a los delirios calenturientos de ambos. Cogió una bandeja, puso los dos cafés que Matt acababa de preparar, puso los dos platos y dos zumos de naranja natural que había exprimido él personalmente un rato atrás. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Jared ya no seguía al teléfono y charlaba con Jensen.

—Permiso.

Los dos hombres apartaron a un lado los teléfonos móviles, carteras y gafas de sol para dejarle paso. Jared miró los platos y sonrió de deleite.

—Ayer supe que me caías bien. Ahora sé por qué.

Misha se sonrojó. Luego dejó el plato de Jensen delante de él.

—Menudo festín. Voy a tener que regresar andando a Texas para quemarlo todo.

—Siempre puedes follar un rato.

Jensen se volvió hacia Jared, que era el que había hablado aun teniendo la boca llena, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego se giró hacia Misha algo enrojecido.

—Perdónale. Se vuelve cromañón cuando está hambriento. En un rato volverá a ser el de siempre. Aunque tampoco mejora demasiado.

Misha no podía ocultar la sonrisa. Por lo que veía, el amigo de Jared era una mezcla de Matt y Felicia en uno. Eso formaba un combo peligroso.

—No ha dicho nada que no sea verdad —respondió. ¿Existía mejor manera de pasarlo bien y quemar calorías que un buen revolcón con alguien que te gustase? No.

Ahora fue el turno de Jensen de mirar el plato y sonrojarse.

Misha decidió no torturarle más, agarró la bandeja e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Os dejo disfrutar de la comida. Que os aproveche.

Ambos agradecieron sus palabras y, en cuanto se marchó de allí, Jensen miró a su amigo, que ya se había zampado medio plato.

—Eres un bocazas.

Jared seguía comiendo, impasible.

—Venga ya, Jensen. He visto balas más lentas que tú al ir a entrarle a un tío. Que con este estés jugando a este coqueteo tonto me parece propio de un adolescente, y no de un tío que ya casi peina canas.

—Ya lo sé. Por normal general no soy así. Si quiero a un tío, me lo ligo y punto, pero Misha es otra historia. Quizás no le he entrado porque ayer lo vi demasiado vulnerable. No quiero hacerle daño.

—No es tan complicado. Te acercas a él y le dices _Hey, tú, chico de maravillosos ojos azules, ¿Follamos un rato?_ —Lo imitó—. Y listos.

—Yo no hablo así. Ni soy tan grosero pidiendo las cosas.

Jared asintió mientras se llevaba medio huevo a la boca.

—Tienes razón. Tú pides las cosas lamiéndolas directamente.

Jensen no le respondió. Le dio un sorbo al café y se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Le he invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños mañana. No sé qué estaréis preparando, pero os agradecería que le hicierais un hueco.

—Por mí de acuerdo, pero dile que se traiga un bañador.

Jensen lo miró sin comprender y Jared negó con la cabeza.

—Es la única pista que pienso darte.

CONTINUARÁ.


	7. We can't stop

CAPITULO 7: [We can't stop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pwSoo_ACOE)

Misha no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Cuando Jensen se ofreció para ir a recogerle esa noche, él declinó el ofrecimiento y le dijo que se verían en la entrada del local. Además, no quedaba demasiado lejos de allí. Conocía aquella zona porque había paseado miles de veces por el barrio ruso. El North Beach estaba pegado a Chinatown y era un lugar muy conocido por su gran variedad de maneras para divertirse, sobre todo entretenimiento nocturno, considerado también, como barrio rojo.

Los barrios rojos no significaban lo mismo en todo el mundo. Allí, como en Europa, una zona roja es considerada una zona de tolerancia, donde la prostitución, o la industria del sexo se concentraba para trabajar sin problemas. Aunque parecía difícil de imaginar, era una zona con pocos conflictos, todo muy bien estudiado y organizado, donde se le ofrecía este tipo de profesionales, todo lo necesario para realizar su trabajo de manera segura para todos. No en vano, el North Beach era considerado uno de los mejores barrios de América.

No es que Misha se supiera todo eso por iniciativa propia; es que Matt y Felicia le habían cosido a información desde que él tuvo el poco atino de contarle dónde sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jensen.

Misha no iba a disimular; él no era un santo y tenía bastantes historias para contar que podrían hacer enrojecer al más pintado, pero esa parte de su vida había quedado atrás. Desde que se había hecho cargo del negocio familiar, había sentado la cabeza y se había buscando una novia formal. En su cabeza, era como la idílica escena de película de pareja feliz. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no quería a su novia, de que había malgastado el tiempo con ella, y de que ese tío en el que se había convertido, parecido a una ameba, no era él. Quizás Jensen fuera una oportunidad, su último tren, de vivir un poco la vida.

Llegó a la dirección que Jensen le había dado. Parecía que ellos acababan de llegar unos segundos antes. Pagó al taxi y caminó hacia el grupo. Todos le saludaron, incluso Christian, que lo miró serio, pero pronto se olvidó de él en cuanto la puerta del local se abrió dejando paso a un hombre negro que podía medir tres metros de alto, y de ancho. Jared a su lado, parecía una pulga.

Jensen, que es había colocado delante de todos para entrar, se giró hacia sus amigos.

—¿Dónde me habéis traído, cabrones?

—El señor Ackles. —El enorme hombre miró a Jensen serio, metido en su trabajo de portero del local—. Su fiesta de cumpleaños le espera.

La cara de Jensen era de auténtico pavor. Entonces se dirigió a Jared.

—Como ahí dentro haya látigos y cadenas, yo me voy.

Jared lo empujó hacia el interior y caminó tras él.

La puerta principal se cerró y los dejó en una oscuridad solo iluminada por pequeños focos de neón en las paredes. El grandullón caminó hacia una puerta doble que había varios pasos delante de él. Antes de abrir, se giró hacia Jensen y lo miró.

—Señor Ackles, feliz cumpleaños...

Jensen vio cómo se abría esa puerta frente a sus ojos y una sala enorme llena de gente en bañador, espuma por todas partes, pelotas de playa, música a todo volumen y logos de su cerveza le dieron la bienvenida. Despacio, avanzó hacia el interior, porque no podía creer nada de eso.

—Pero...

Christian no lo dejó terminar, le puso una cerveza en la mano y se apartó para que viera todo aquello.

—No pienses y disfruta. Déjate llevar.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Todos.

Jensen no supo en qué momento se había quitado la ropa. Desde que Kane le había puesto la cerveza en la mano, todo había sido un caos absoluto, con un montón de gente bailando y riéndose a su alrededor, que interactuaban con él como si le conocieran de toda la vida.

Sabía que Jared se había llevado su ropa para guardarla, esperaba que fuera en un guardarropa, mientras él se quedaba allí en medio, rodeado de espuma y luces de colores. Había sido un continuo ajetreo de personas, charlas y risas. Tanto que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podía llevar allí dentro media hora o toda una vida. No lo sabía, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Misha no estaba a su lado. De hecho, no lo había visto desde que habían llegado.

Se despidió de la conversación en la que se encontraba y oteó la enorme sala. Era imposible encontrar a nadie. Muchos de los asistentes estaban rebozados en espuma, y las parpadeantes luces de colores no ayudaban a inspeccionar los rostros. Pero entonces se encontró con esos ojos azules que reconocería en cualquier parte. Sin dudar, avanzó hacia él. Misha estaba en la otra punta de la sala, con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo, un bañador que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas que parecía quedarle algo grande y una cerveza en la mano. Una de _sus_ cervezas. Eso le gustó mucho. Demasiado. Y menos mal que la música lo invadía todo, porque había dejado escapar un gruñido de satisfacción al verle.

—El homenajeado ha aparecido. —Se burló Misha cuando lo tuvo a su lado—. Al fin pudiste escapar del remolino donde te habían metido.

Jensen asintió sin mirar atrás, no fuera que lo arrastraran de nuevo.

—No sé cómo, pero de pronto me vi rodeado de gente que me hablaba, que quería fotos conmigo, y que me lanzaba espuma—. Se miró la camiseta que también tenía pegada al cuerpo—. ¿Sabes dónde está el baño?

—Sígueme. —Misha le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó hacia el fondo, no muy lejos de donde estaba. Había estado allí un rato antes, por eso se conocía el camino. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar primero. Luego cerró tras él.

El aseo era unisex y se componía de una estancia con un sofá en un rincón, y una hilera llena de lavabos con espejos enormes. Al otro lado, un pasillo que conducía a los excusados.

Jensen, que había entrado primero, se paró en seco al ver a dos chicas en el sofá, una sentada a horcajadas sobre la otra, ambas en biquini, y comiéndose a besos como si no hubiera un mañana. Misha se paró tras él para quedarse mirando, irremediablemente a las dos chicas, temeroso de haber interrumpido algo. Tras ellos entró un hombre que traía la cara pintada de colores fluorescentes. Los ignoró a todos y fue hacia los lavabos, sacó una botellita pequeña, la abrió e inhaló el contenido. Luego la cerró y se giró. Entonces fue cuando los vio. Sonriente, les tendió el frasco.

—¿Queréis [Poppe](https://psicologiaymente.com/drogas/popper)r?

Misha y Jensen negaron con rapidez la cabeza, aunque fue Jensen el único que habló.

—No, gracias. Ya venimos puestos de casa.

El tío les guiñó el ojo, se guardó el frasco, y salió de allí igual que había llegado.

Jensen se giró hacia Misha.

—Dime que no estoy soñando esta noche. Por favor. Porque no sé dónde me han metido.

—Pero, ¿te gusta?

Jensen debía de estar contagiándose del ambiente, o había bebido más de lo que se acordaba, porque asintió y lo miró con descaro mientras lo hacía.

—Me gustas tú. Y la ropa mojada que llevas pegada al cuerpo no me está ayudando nada ahora mismo.

Misha esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué es en lo que no te ayudo exactamente?

—En contenerme para no saltar sobre ti y arrancarte toda esa ropa de un tirón.

Misha fue a responderle, pero entonces el ruido que llegó desde el rincón les hizo apartar la mirada el uno del otro y centrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Las chicas del sofá, ajenas a todo, habían seguido su exploración mutua y, la que estaba sentada debajo, había deslizado una mano entre la entrepierna de su compañera por debajo de la tela del biquini y esta había comenzado a gemir sin cortarse un pelo. La otra chica la acabó empujando hacia un lado sobre el sofá hasta que la tumbó boca arriba y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Apartó más la tela hacia un lado para no tener barreras de ningún tipo, y se hundió para saborear el apetitoso manjar que tenía ante ella. De nuevo, le arrancó más gemidos, esta vez más jadeantes que la vez anterior.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos. —Jensen cogió la mano de Misha y tiró de él hacia el exterior. No necesitó llevarle muy lejos para que se estuvieran de nuevo rodeados por la gente y la espuma.

—¿Te daba vergüenza? —Misha tuvo que acercarse a su oído para que le escuchara.

Jensen le respondió pegando sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja.

—Me avergüenza no haber encontrado ese sofá antes que ellas y que no seamos nosotros lo que estuvieran allí dentro.

Se podía decir más alto, pero no más claro. Misha giró un poco la cabeza y ambas cabezas quedaron muy cerca. Los labios casi se rozaban.

Cuando al fin Jensen pensó que podría besarle, un tsunami de espuma los rodeó y una marea de personas arrasó con ellos de manera literal. Con desgana tuvo que soltarle o los tirarían al suelo. Parecía que el universo conspiraba contra ellos, y eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Misha llegó a una esquina de la sala completamente extasiado y con todo el pelo lleno de espuma. Había comenzado una especie de baile colectivo, que bien podía ser una orgía acuática, donde la espuma había cubierto a casi a todo el mundo y, para encontrarse, debían de palparse unos a otros.

Había tocado y le habían tocado zonas que no sabía que existían. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero tampoco demasiado. Lo que sí que era cierto era que jamás había manoseado tantos traseros, uno detrás de otro, sin saber si eran de hombre o de mujer. Pero lo mejor y más divertido de todo era que no le importaba. Allí no parecía importar nada.

Jensen llegó a su lado, medio derrapando. Venía igual de cubierto de espuma que él.

—Puede que suene un poco infantil, —se inclinó para hablarle al oído—, pero debería de secarme un poco o se me irritarán ciertas zonas.

Misha lo entendía muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en remojo?

—¿Te apetece salir un rato? —Ahora fue Misha el que se arrimó a su oído.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar hacia el exterior. La noche era cálida y la calle estaba desierta. Solo ese portero enorme estaba allí en la entrada.

Bajo las luces del letrero del local, ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—Estoy tan empapado que no voy a secarme en la vida. —Jensen se escurrió la parte baja de la camiseta, aunque no varió demasiado su estado. De pronto, una toalla apareció frente a su cara. Giró la cabeza para ver al tío enorme, tenderles una toalla a cada uno—. Gracias.

—Es cortesía de la casa —respondió, seco.

Misha agarró la suya y se envolvió con ella. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

—¿Te apetece venir a mi lugar favorito?

Jensen dejó de secarse la cara y enfocó la vista en él.

—Sin duda.

A los pocos minutos estuvieron sentados en un taxi, aún envueltos en las toallas. Misha se inclinado hacia delante para susurrarle la dirección al taxista. Cuando regresó a su asiento, Jensen lo miraba asombrado.

—Así que es normal en San Francisco ir en toalla por la calle y coger taxis.

Misha se rio.

—Solo los viernes. —Le siguió la broma—. Estamos cerca. Tardaremos unos diez minutos.

Jensen asintió. Miró por la ventanilla la colorida noche y meditó unos segundos. No necesitó más para volverse y observar a Misha.

—Vente de viaje conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Vente de viaje conmigo, Misha. —repitió—. Tengo que ir a Escocia. Un par de días. Vente conmigo.

—Jensen. ¿Has esnifado espuma o algo allí dentro que yo no sepa?

Jensen lo miró serio.

—No estoy de broma. Quiero que vengas conmigo. Por favor.

Al ver que no se reía, se puso serio él también.

—No puedo, Jensen. Tengo un negocio que atender.

—¿No dijiste que quien ganara el concurso ese con tu socio tendría una semana más de vacaciones? Tómatelas, porque seguro que le has pateado el trasero. Ese pan era insuperable.

La cabeza de Misha iba a toda velocidad pensando.

—Señor, hemos llegado. —El taxista tuvo que repetir la frase dos veces para que lo escucharan.

Misha reaccionó. Acercó el reloj al datafono para pagar al taxista y salió del coche. Esperó a que el vehículo se fuera para mirar a Jensen, que había salido por la otra puerta. Le veía el perfil y sabía que estaba totalmente extasiado con las vistas.

—Esto es... increíble.

Misha miró el paisaje él también, aunque se lo sabía de memoria. Le había ordenado al taxista que condujera hasta el Golden Gate, más concretamente hasta el centro de información turística que había antes de empezar el puente. Los había dejado en el aparcamiento exterior y, desde allí, y sin oleada de visitantes que taparan la visión, Jensen pudo ver ese sitio tan especial con la iluminación que tenía de noche junto con los edificios que había al fondo. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en la vida.

—¿Te gusta?

Jensen salió de su embrujo al oír la voz de Misha a su lado. Se volvió hacia él y avanzó los pocos centímetros que le separaba hasta invadir completamente su espacio personal.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que sigas un poco más de tiempo junto a mí?

Misha no se esperaba esa pregunta y lo pilló por completo fuera de juego. Las palabras de su amigo Kane llegaron de pronto a su cabeza para recordarle que Jensen iba de flor en flor. Rescataba tíos, se los tiraba, y luego adiós. Él no tenía nada en contra de eso, y le habría valido un polvo de una noche si lo hubiera acabado de conocer, pero ahora que sabía cómo era, que parecía que se había colado debajo de su piel, que le hacía reír como nadie, ahora... ahora era demasiado tarde para algo así, porque sabía que su cabeza y su corazón no estaban en la misma página del libro, y eso era un problema muy gordo. Podía estar junto a él, pero no quería tener nada más íntimo con él porque estaba seguro que luego no iba a poder dejarle marchar. Entonces se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta.

—Iré contigo si me prometes una cosa, de lo contrario me quedaré aquí.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que quieras.

—Iré solo en calidad de amigo. No pasará nada entre nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Jensen lo miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar algo así si estaba deseando llevarle a la cama y hacerle gemir su nombre en una lenta letanía mientas agonizaba entre sus brazos una y otra vez? ¿Cómo?

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. What a man gotta do

CAPITULO 8: [What a man gotta do.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2Z2moHfRtE)

—Acepto. —Jensen estiró el brazo para que le estrechara la mano y formalizar así el acuerdo—. Colegas de viaje. Me parece bien.

Misha aceptó la mano. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo se vio recorrido por un escalofrío que le activó todos y cada uno de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Si ese hombre podía hacer eso con solo un apretón de manos... Dios, ¿y si se había equivocado al formular ese acuerdo?

Misha lo organizó todo en un tiempo récord. Tenía que dejar a alguien a cargo en la panadería, organizar sus cosas, y convencer a su madre y a su abuela de que no lo iban a raptar en el extranjero. Menos mal que Jensen le dijo que iba a ocuparse de su billete y su estancia, porque sino no le habría dado tiempo de hacerlo todo. Iban a viajar ellos dos solos, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Jensen cuando lo llamó para decirle que ya lo tenía todo preparado y que iría a buscarle al día siguiente para ir al aeropuerto. No estaba nervioso... ¡estaba frenético! Conocía a Jensen de un par de días, literalmente, e iba a irse de viaje con él a la otra punta del mundo. Si eso no era estar loco...

Logró relajarse en el avión. Iban en primera, y la intimidad que había allí era algo que jamás había experimentado. Había montado antes en avión, por supuesto, pero siempre en clase turista, en unos asientos minúsculos y pegado por normal general, a un señor calvo con perilla de chivo de espalda enorme, con camisa de cuadros y tatuajes raros.

Su asiento era un habitáculo más grande que el primer apartamento que tuvo. Tenía una televisión privada solo para él, un pequeño mueble bar en el lateral bajo la ventana, una puerta corredera que podía cerrar si quería, y un asiento gigantesco que podía reclinar y convertir en sofá o en cama si le venía en gana.

—Toc, toc. —Jensen golpeó el lateral con los nudillos para hacerse notar. Cuando consiguió que Misha dejara de mirarlo todo y se centrara en él, sonrió—. Hola, vecino. ¿Tienes sal?

Misha le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Seguro que sí. Pasa.

Jensen entró en su habitáculo y se sentó a su lado. Cabía de sobra, aunque quedaron un poco juntos.

—¿Es la primera vez que viajas en primera?

Misha no quería ni respirar porque, cualquier mínimo movimiento, implicaba rozarse contra ese enorme cuerpo.

—Sí. ¿Tanto se me nota?

—Un poco, pero es normal. Yo también tenía esa cara de flipe cuando viajé así por primera vez. Me chocó mucho, ¿sabes? porque mis socios y yo empezamos desde cero. Eso significa viajar en autobuses con olor a queso de pueblo en pueblo.

Misha esbozó una mueca de asco al escucharle. Sí que era un cambio radical.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo en Escocia?

—Tengo la presentación de nuestra cerveza en una cadena hotelera muy importante en Inverness y una reunión al día siguiente.

—¿Cómo es que viajas solo? ¿Y tus socios?

—Unos nuevos clientes solicitaron una reunión importante allí en San Francisco y no podía aplazarse. Yo ya había confirmado mi asistencia en Inverness, así que el resto se quedó allí. No les compensaba tantas horas de vuelo para el poco tiempo que vamos a estar en Escocia.

— Es comprensible. —Misha no había calculado el tiempo total. Sabía que iban a estar tres días, y casi dos se lo iban a pasar volando a la ida y a la vuelta. Realmente era una paliza si se pensaba con calma, aunque él no se arrepentía porque no iba a tener otra oportunidad así en la vida. Mucho menos de ir con Jensen—. ¿Qué haré yo mientras tú trabajas? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Tú disfruta de todas las cosas que tiene el hotel, porque a mí no me va a dar tiempo.

Misha hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

—Va a ser duro, pero lo haré por ti.

Jensen se rio y se levantó para volver a su asiento.

—Te dejo tranquilo un rato, que el vuelo es muy largo. Descansa un poco.

Misha lo vio desaparecer por un lateral porque Jensen tenía su cabina detrás de él. No quería que se fuera. No le importaba estar pegado a él, sentir su fuerte hombro unido al suyo. Tenía que frenarse en sus sentimientos porque tenía todas las papeletas de pegarse un gran trompazo.

Ojalá no hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento de ir de viaje con él, sobre todo si hubiera sabido que Jensen iba a llevar para la fiesta inaugural un kilt típico escocés de cuadros rojos que le sentaba mejor que bien. ¿Cómo era posible que a ese hombre le quedara absolutamente bien todo?

Habían llegado esa misma mañana y Jensen se había tenido que poner a trabajar sin tener un descanso, por lo que Misha tuvo que recorrer los alrededores él solo.

El hotel donde se hospedan estaba a las afueras de Inverness y tenía unas vistas asombrosas de unos campos enormes de brezos y del fiordo de Moray. Todo el lugar parecía un cuento de hadas, incluida la preparación para la fiesta de esa noche.

Misha había recorrido el hotel para conocerlo, toda la zona turística con sus tiendas, hasta que se había topó con la enorme sala donde tendría lugar el evento. En todo ese rato, no se había tropezado con Jensen en ningún momento.

Hasta ahora, que había aparecido sobre un escenario junto al director del hotel con el kilt puesto. Nunca había tenido fetiches ni sueños locos con tipos con uniforme ni nada por el estilo, pero a partir de ahora, Jensen con falda de cuadros iba a ocupar el número uno de sueños eróticos no confesables.

La cerveza que se presentaba esa noche no la había visto en la fiesta donde le invitaron, por lo que pensó que debía de ser nueva. Cogió una jarra enorme y la miró.

La cerveza era muy oscura, con una espuma espesa y morena. El olor era muy intenso. Luego se la llevó a los labios y la probó. Coco tostado, lúpulo... y algo más que no lograba descifrar por mucho que instigaba al paladar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había terminado la jarra. La curiosidad por saber cuál era el ingrediente que le faltaba por descubrir le hizo ir a por otra. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esa cerveza era fuerte y que se subía con facilidad.

—¿Te gusta?

Misha se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Jensen tras él. No debía de haberse dado la vuelta porque no pudo disimular el vistazo que le echó a la falda.

—Demasiado —respondió, pero no aclaró si la respuesta iba por la cerveza o por él vestido así—. ¿Cuánto alcohol tiene esta cerveza? Me he bebido una jarra y media y estoy empezando a ver dragones por las esquinas.

—Bueno, estamos cerca del Lago Ness. A ver si Nessy ha venido a la fiesta. Yo le mandé una invitación por si acaso —bromeó. Estaba de un humor excelente y se le notaba—. Esta, amigo mío, es la cerveza "[Black is beautiful](https://static.spacecrafted.com/cecaafd8e57040f98348de0f052ffecf/i/b65acf9e30164becbe1caabeeff9fe09/1/4SoifmQp45JMgBnHiBhVe/IMG_5454.jpg)" y tiene 9 grados de alcohol por cada jarra. Aproximadamente.

Misha le dio un último sorbo y asintió. Si seguía bebiendo, iba a salir de allí a cuatro patas.

—Ya decía yo. —No podía beber más o iba a tener un problema consigo mismo—. ¿Quieres? Nunca te veo beber en tus fiestas.

Jensen aceptó la jarra, pero no bebió.

—No suelo beber en las presentaciones porque no da muy buena impresión que el anfitrión se emborrache, ¿no crees? Pero, ya que me lo pides con esa cara... —Jensen alzó la jarra para brindar a su salud, y se llevó el borde de la misma a los labios para beber.

A Misha se le secó la garganta al verle. Le miró los labios y fue bajando hasta su barbilla y luego su garganta, apreciando el movimiento que hacía Jensen al tragar. De pronto, la curiosidad por saber ese ingrediente que le faltaba quedó en segundo plano porque un calor instigador, como si un círculo de lava le rodeara, comenzó a abrasarle de adentro hacia fuera. No sabía si esa sensación se debía a los grados de alcohol de la cerveza, a Jensen en sí, o a la mezcla de ambos.

—Me gusta un pelín más fría, pero puede valer. —Jensen le tendió la jarra tras haber bebido un buen trago—. ¿Sabías que siempre que me tomo una cerveza, se me antoja una chocolatina?

Misha alzó las cejas, porque ese dato no se lo esperaba.

—Ah, interesante.

—Sí, a la mayoría se le antoja aperitivos salados, pero a mí no, por eso en nuestros establecimientos, y en las fiestas que damos, hay cosas dulces y saladas para picar, porque imagino que habrá alguien por ahí que se le antoje algo dulce como a mí, ¿no?

Misha asentía, pero se había perdido en la imagen que tuvo de Jensen recubierto de chocolate.

Jensen siguió hablando sin percatarse de que Misha se encontraba, mentalmente, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué se te ha antojado ahora tras tomarte la cerveza?

—A ti. —Misha fue consciente demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos, como si eso fuera ayudar en algo. Al menos no vería la cara de Jensen—. Yo... lo siento. Estoy seguro de que ha respondido la cerveza por mí.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba descubriendo que, mortificarle, le satisfacía demasiado.

—A mí. Hmmm... interesante. ¿Y de qué manera, exactamente?

Misha tendría que haber parado esa conversación ahí, pero de nuevo, parecía estar poseído por la cerveza, que se le había subido a la cabeza y se empeñaba y hablar por él.

—Así, con ese kilt. Y nada más.

Jensen se arrimó mucho más, hasta rozar su pecho con el suyo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, hasta que llegó al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Pues estás de suerte, porque no tengo nada más debajo del kilt.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Blinding lights

CAPITULO 9: [Blinding lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwxLwG2_Sxk)

Lo siguiente que supo Misha fue que caminaba junto a Jensen por el pasillo que comunicaba a su habitación. No se habían dicho nada, no había hecho falta, porque justo en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

Jensen le dejó paso cuando abrió la puerta. Luego caminó tras él y cerró al entrar. Misha le agarró de la camisa blanca que llevaba y lo arrastró hacia la cama, donde lo dejó caer boca arriba. Le quitó los zapatos, que se notaba que eran nuevos porque apenas tenían las suelas manchadas, y lo miró con esos calcetines oscuros que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. Se los podía quitar, pero la idea de dejárselos puestos le excitó. Se colocó entre sus piernas y lo observó, hasta que se topó con la mirada de Jensen, que tenía los ojos puestos en él. Entonces aprovechó para dejar en claro lo que tenía en mente.

—Sé que dije que vendría solo en calidad de amigo, pero hay muchos amigos que hacen estas cosas.

—Cierto. —No iba a ser él el que le llevara la contraria.

—También dije que no pasaría nada entre nosotros. Pero esto no tiene por qué significar nada. Esto puede ser lo que queramos que sea.

Jensen se sentó en la cama, alargó los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él para besarle. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo, y tenía que hacerlo ya antes de que Misha se confundiera aún más con sus propias palabras.

Estaban hambrientos el uno del otro. Se devoraban con fuerza mientras gemían en busca de más, hasta que Misha lo fue empujando con su cuerpo hasta tumbarle sobre la cama sin dejar de besarle. Podía sentir los brazos de Jensen rodearle la espalda, pero eso no era lo que buscaba en ese momento.

Se incorporó y se sentó de rodillas como había estado antes, puso las manos sobre las piernas de Jensen y, con lentitud, fue subiendo por los muslos a la par que arrastraba la tela del kilt con él. Cuando llegó a sus caderas y terminó de levantar la prenda, la erección de ese hombre le dio la bienvenida. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, se inclinó para acogerle en su boca.

Jensen no se esperaba ese movimiento tan rápido y le tomó por sorpresa. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó de él. Había arqueado la espalda y se había agarrado, cerrando los puños, a la colcha. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle e, irremediablemente, se quedó con las pupilas fijas en los carnosos labios de Misha, que lo envolvían y acogían de principio a fin. No podía apartar los ojos de él, porque no solo se la estaba mamando como a él le gustaba, sino que, además, con una mano le masajeaba las pelotas de tal manera que juró que podía correrse solo con ese movimiento de dedos.

Poco después, Misha sustituyó la mano por la lengua y comenzó a lamerle los testículos. Se los metía de uno en uno en la boca y succionaba un poco, lo justo para dar ese pequeño tironcito de placer que parecía estar volviendo loco a Jensen. Porque lo estaba volviendo loco. Esos jadeos eran cada vez más desesperados y agónicos.

—En mi mochila tengo un condón y lubricante. Está aquí al lado —Jensen señaló hacia un lateral de la cama. Se felicitó a sí mismo mentalmente por haber podido formular una frase con sentido cuando su cerebro se derretía poco a poco.

Misha se asomó al borde del colchón y estiró un brazo para hurgar dentro de la mochila. No tardó en encontrar un par de sobres de lubricante y otros tantos de condones. ¿Sabía Jensen que iba a pasar algo entre ellos o es que su amigo Kane tenía razón y Jensen tenía planearlo pasarlo muy bien fuera con quien fuera? No quería pensar en nada de eso. Le daba igual quién había estado antes que él y quién estaría después. Tenía que vivir el presente. Eso significaba que era él el que estaba allí disfrutando de ese cuerpo. Y no iba a malgastar esa oportunidad.

Abrió el sobre de lubricante con los dientes. Luego espachurró el contenido sobre los dedos de la otra mano.

Jensen dio un pequeño respingo al sentir ese líquido viscoso y frío en esa zona tan íntima. No veía nada con el kilt arremolinado sobre sus caderas. Había apoyado la cabeza sobre la cama y había cerrado los ojos. Imaginarse a Misha como si lo estuviera viendo era algo que podía hacer con demasiada facilidad. Podía sentir uno de sus dedos recorrerle con paciencia y calma, relajarle, acariciarle, hasta que se adentró en él. Era una sensación tan sublime, prometedora de un millón de segundos de deleite que sin duda acabarían con él.

La noción del tiempo se hizo confusa porque solo existían los pequeños gemidos que Jensen dejaba escapar entre sus labios cada vez que movía el dedo y le rozaba ese sensible lugar. Cuando añadió un segundo dígito, Jensen gruñó alto y claro, no porque hubiera sentido alguna molestia, sino porque contenerse estaba siendo ya una misión titánica para él.

Misha abandonó su posición y se acomodó de nuevo de rodillas entre sus piernas. Sin dejar de mirarle, comenzó a abrirse el pantalón y a bajárselo lo suficiente para dejar escapar una erección que nada tenía que envidiar a la de Jensen. Con manos ágiles, se colocó el condón mientras lo agarraba por la punta y lo desenrollaba por el tronco hasta comprobar que estaba en buen estado y bien colocado.

Jensen lo miraba en silencio, ansioso por sentirle dentro de él, y Misha tenía que haberle leído el pensamiento porque se tumbó sobre su cuerpo y, con una mano, comenzó a guiarse en su interior.

Fue una sensación increíble que le avivó todos los sentidos. Le había vuelto a capturar los labios a la par que movía las caderas, entrando y saliendo de de él.

Misha mecía su cuerpo con ritmo mientras se hundía en ese cálido refugio una y otra vez hasta volverle loco. Había comenzado a devorarle los labios sin poder parar. Le había subido los brazos por encima de la cabeza y había entrelazado los dedos con él. Con ese punto de anclaje, las embestidas fueron mucho más certeras y profundas.

Extasiado por lo que sentía, dejó de saborear los labios de Jensen y vagó errante por su cuello, hasta propinarle un pequeño mordisco, muy leve, que no dejara marca. Lo último que quería era que Jensen se colara en la reunión que tenía al día siguiente con un chupetón en el cuello.

Al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el espejo que había en la puerta del armario estaba siendo testigo de todo. Misha se vio reflejado e, inmediatamente, sus ojos se fijaron en Jensen, con sus piernas rodeándole las caderas, los calcetines por encima de las pantorrillas, y el kilt hecho un caos alrededor de ellos dos.

Esa visión fue más que suficiente para morir ahí mismo, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Misha cuando deslizó uno de sus brazos entre el cuerpo de ambos para alcanzar la rezumante erección de Jensen. Al hacerlo, sintió los dedos de este clavados en su espalda. Había llegado el momento. No iba a esperar más; con la mano humedecida por el líquido pre seminal de ese hombre, Misha comenzó a acariciarle, subiendo y bajando la mano sin piedad, hasta que un gruñido de Jensen le alertó de que no había escapatoria. Lo miró, y siguió arremetiendo contra él, moviendo las caderas hasta que dejó escapar su propia liberación, que lo dejó con el aliento entrecortado y medio noqueado.

No quiso caer desplomado sobre Jensen. En lugar de eso se deslizó a su lado. Necesitaba respirar, tranquilizarse.

Jensen giró el cuerpo hacia él, lo abrazó, y le dio un beso sobre la sien. Misha esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó también. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En lugar de eso, poco a poco, comenzaron a quedarse irremediablemente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Misha se despertó cuando sintió la necesidad de taparse con las sábanas. Abrió los ojos y vio que en la habitación ya había claridad. A los pies de la cama estaba Jensen. Parecía que acababa de darse una ducha y se estaba arreglando para la reunión que iba a tener en un rato.

—Buenos días, sunshine —bromeó—. ¿Te apetece desayunar?

Misha negó con la cabeza. Tenía sueño y necesitaba seguir durmiendo.

—No —respondió al fin, tras haber encontrado las sábanas y la colcha y haberse tapado con ellas—. No sé qué me pasa, pero estoy agotado.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Se miró un segundo al espejo para comprobar que la camisa estaba correctamente abotonada. Luego caminó hacia la cama para sentarse a su lado. Era normal que Misha estuviera reventado; habían sido demasiadas horas de vuelo, el jet lag, la fiesta, los grados de más de alcohol de la cerveza y la noche de sexo que se habían pegado. Demasiado que el hombre seguía con vida. Él mismo había tenido serios problemas al levantarse media ahora atrás. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, abrazar a Misha, y dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana, pero tenía trabajo pendiente, y esa reunión era demasiado importante como para saltársela.

—Descansa. Volveré a la hora de comer. Puede que luego si se alarga más de la cuenta. Está todo pagado, así que, si quieres llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que traigan el desayuno, o ir al restaurante a comer, hazlo, ¿entendido? Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Misha se removió debajo de las sábanas.

—Prefiero esperarte en la cama.

Los ojos de Jensen brillaron al oír esa respuesta porque le había complacido mucho. Se inclinó sobre él y pasó el labio inferior por el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Si te quedas en la cama —susurró—, cuando regrese, me uniré a ti, y te recompensaré por haberme esperado. Y, créeme; no seré igual de pasivo que ayer.

Misha abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró.

—También puedo esperarte en el yacusi —dijo, al recordar que había uno al otro lado de la habitación, frente a las cristaleras, y que el día anterior se había quedado con las ganas de probar.

—Eso es incluso mejor. —Jensen le dio un beso detrás de la oreja y se levantó para marcharse. Iba empalmado, y ojalá se serenase antes de llegar a la reunión, o iba a encontrarse en un serio apuro.

Misha se acurrucó en la cama cuando Jensen se fue. Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó. La almohada olía a Jensen y a sexo. Eso le hizo aspirar con los ojos cerrados y rememorar lo acontecido la noche anterior. Al recordar ese maravilloso momento, una sonrisilla le iluminó la cara. Así fue como se quedó dormido, sumido en el sueño reparador que tanto necesitaba.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. watermelon sugar

CAPITULO 10: [Watermelon sugar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQA97xS49LQ)

Misha se despertó con una sensación de tranquilidad y paz como hacía mucho que no sentía. Se desperezó en la cama y se quedó allí tumbado un poco más mientras rememoraba lo acontecido la noche anterior.

La imagen de Jensen, con el kilt remangado y los calcetines a media pierna mientras se hundía en él una y otra vez provocó que se pusiera otra vez duro sin remedio. Cuando regresara le había prometido sin palabras una recompensa que tenía pinta de ser igual de prometedora que la del día anterior como mínimo.

Eso logró activarle. La frase _"Te recompensaré. No seré igual de pasivo que ayer"_ era demasiado suculenta como para pasarla por alto. Estaba convencido de que no las había dicho al azar. Era cierto que lo conocía de pocos días, pero si algo había aprendido de él, era que no decía las cosas en balde.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. El día anterior, cuando había deambulado por las múltiples tiendas del hotel, que eran bastante, había visto una que le había llamado la atención, pero no se había detenido por falta de tiempo. Ahora fue directo a ella porque se le había ocurrido algo para sorprender a Jensen, y tenía que darse prisa antes de que llegara de la reunión.

Regresó apenas cuarenta minutos más tarde. Le había dado tiempo de comer algo rápido y entrar en la tienda. Mientras regresaba a la habitación, Jensen le había mandado un mensaje para comunicarle que estaban terminando de comer y que llegaría pronto. Eso le obligó a ponerse manos a la obra.

Estuvo en la ducha un buen rato. Quería prepararse a conciencia, hacerlo bien, dejar a Jensen sin palabras. Se había dado cuenta que, complacerle, le importaba demasiado. Había comprado un [plugin](https://factormujer.com/11056-thickbox_default/plug-glass-azul-classy.jpg) pequeño de color azul cristal, discreto, y lubricante con olor a sandía. Era fresco y comestible. Había estado dilatándose con el juguetito, despacio, sin prisa, hasta que se lo pudo dejar puesto. Luego salió del baño, aún desnudo, y caminó por la habitación hasta detenerse frente a la cama. Agarró una bolsita de cuero que había dejado ahí antes y la abrió. De dentro sacó un collar de sumisión. Era una fina tira de cuero con una pequeña argolla delante. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Se estaba aventurando demasiado por una simple suposición. ¿Y si las palabras de Jensen no habían sido más que eso? Tenía algo de temor, sí, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Jensen era un buen amo.

Al terminar de colocárselo se miró en el espejo. Estaba medio erecto y expectante. Caminó hasta el yacusi y comenzó a llenarlo. Era grande y redondo, incrustado en una tarima de madera y con capacidad para más de dos personas.

No tardó demasiado en llenarse de agua, así que cambió la opción del grifo y dejó que circulara siempre el mismo agua templada y burbujeara todo el rato.

Entonces su teléfono vibró. Fue a por él y no necesitó desbloquearlo para leer en la pantalla el mensaje de Jensen.

_Voy de camino._

Misha no necesito ninguna otra instrucción. Se metió en el yacusi, se arrodilló, y se sentó de cara a la puerta. El agua le llegaba a los pezones y las burbujas le hacían cosquillas. Con tranquilidad, esperó la llegada de su amo.

Jensen apretó el botón de la planta donde se encontraba su habitación y, mientras subía, comenzó a mirar por encima algunos de los papeles que traía en las manos.

Había sido una reunión fructífera, donde había llegado a un buen acuerdo con el dueño de la cadena hotelera para suministrarle distintos tipos de su cerveza. Aún no estaba cerrado el trato porque tenía que hablarlo con sus socios, pero en cuanto vieran el porcentaje tan alto de beneficios que iban a obtener con ese acuerdo, iban a aceptar de inmediato. Pensó en llamarles, pero no tenía más ganas de hablar de negocios. Lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y estar con Misha, y para eso ya apenas quedaba un minuto.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salió rumbo al final del pasillo. Cuando llegó, pasó el lector por el código de seguridad y abrió la puerta. Cerró tras él y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Una vez ahí, se quedó petrificado mirando al yacusi. Misha estaba dentro, y lo miraba con una cara que no le había visto nunca. Fuera lo que fuera lo que quisiera, no iba a decirle que no.

Dio un paso más hacia él. Entonces se percató del collar que llevaba en el cuello y lo comprendió todo. Se lamió los labios y terminó de acerarse, mirándole desde arriba, para que supiera quién tenía el poder.

—¿Llevas mucho esperándome?

Misha negó con la cabeza. Incapaz de articular palabra en ese momento.

Jensen se giró para soltar los papeles a los pies de la cama y caminó de nuevo hacia el yacusi. Se sentó en la tarima de madera y lo miró un segundo. Luego deslizó un dedo por la argolla del cuello y, con suavidad, tiró hacia él.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? No sabes qué tipo de amo soy.

Eso era cierto. Aventurarse a algo así sin conocimiento previo era una temeridad, pero confiaba en Jensen y sabía que jamás le haría daño ni a propósito, ni por placer.

—Al hacerme esa pregunta ya lo has dejado claro —respondió en un tono bajo, sin mirarle, porque no le había dado permiso.

Jensen asintió complacido. Estaba algo oxidado porque hacía algo de tiempo que no ejercía de amo de nadie, pero eso era una parte de él que le salía sola, algo intrínseco que había ido descubriendo con el paso del tiempo pero que no había podido enseñar a todo el mundo porque no todas las parejas que había tenido les gustaba el mundo BDSM.

Con el dedo aún en la argolla, lo arrimó a sus labios y lo besó. Fue posesivo y fuerte, hasta que lo dejó temblando frente a él.

—Desnúdame —ordenó.

Misha obedeció al instante y comenzó a abrirle la camisa.

Jensen se dejó hacer, hasta que la prenda cayó a un lado de ellos. Luego tuvo que ponerse de pie para que pudiera seguir con los pantalones. Estos no tardaron en caer hasta el suelo varios segundos después. Sintió la mano de Misha, húmeda pero caliente, en su abdomen. Miraba desde arriba, desde esa posición de poder y privilegio que tenía. Sin quitarle ojo de encima, vio cómo sus calzoncillos se deslizaban, poco a poco, hacia abajo, hasta que apareció entre ellos su erección. Ahí terminó el momento de tranquilidad porque, en cuanto vio a Misha acercar sus labios a él y desaparecer casi por completo dentro de su boca, un lobo hambriento aulló dentro de él. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Misha e impuso el ritmo. Se hundió un poco más en su garganta y se quedó ahí unos segundos, maravillado de su aguante. Cuando lo guio hacia atrás, su pene volvió a aparecer, cubierto de saliva de principio a fin.

Tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás, lo justo para que Misha no llegara a él y volviera a hacer eso que había hecho con la garganta, porque no lograría controlarse una segunda vez sin correrse como un adolescente.

Aprovechó la distancia entre ambos para desprenderse de las prendas que le quedaban y se adentró en el yacusi con él.

La temperatura del agua era perfecta por lo que decidió sentarse en uno de los asientos que había en los laterales para relajarse e ir con más calma. Quería hacerlo así para que ese momento durara para siempre. Vio que Misha lo miraba sin moverse. Levantó un dedo y le indicó que se acercara. Cuando vio que obedecía en el acto, estiró el brazo y lo ayudó. No tenía planeado que Misha se sentara en su falda. No se lo había ordenado, pero tampoco le había disgustado. El único problema era que las burbujas, unidas al tímido roce de la entrepierna de Misha, no le estaban ayudando precisamente a mantener la mente fría. O iba más despacio, o todo terminaría demasiado pronto.

—Mish... —jadeó. Lo agarró de las caderas y dejó las manos ahí para sujetarle y evitar que siguiera con ese sutil movimiento—. Tengo que ir más despacio. No te he preparado y no quiero hacerte daño.

No le importaba confesarle la verdad. Por experiencia propia sabía que una mala preparación podía arruinar la mejor noche.

Misha no dijo nada, solo se limitó a agarrarle la mano para deslizarla hacia su nalga. Parecía que solo quería que lo acariciara, pero esa idea quedó atrás cuando siguió su camino, algo más abajo, hasta llegar a su trasero.

Jensen rozó algo con la punta de sus dedos y quiso saber más, hasta que comprendió lo que Misha llevaba puesto. Lo miró a los ojos y se quedó unos segundos así, perdido en sus pupilas.

—¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? —preguntó, incapaz de contenerse—. ¿Por qué no te he encontrado antes?

Misha no sabía qué responderle, tampoco tenía claro si esa pregunta no se la había hecho más así mismo que otra cosa. Él podía preguntarse lo mismo.

—Porque nunca antes me habían echado encima un plato de comida en un restaurante.

La respuesta sincera de Misha hizo reír a Jensen, que se acercó a sus labios y lo besó con urgencia porque lo necesitaba como no había necesitado nunca nada en su vida. Se levantó con él encima mientras el agua del yacusi caía alrededor y lo salpicaba todo.

Llegaron hasta la cama. Más bien Jensen lo llevó prácticamente en volandas y lo dejó sobre la colcha mientras él permanecía de pie con los ojos fijos en él. Quería memorizar su cuerpo entero y grabarlo a fuego en su mente.

—Date la vuelta y colócate como más cómodo estés.

Misha obedeció en el acto. En lugar de tumbarse por completo, se quedó con el pecho sobre el colchón, pero con las piernas dobladas, como si estuviera orando, y con el trasero elevado. Cuando comprobó que estaba a gusto, estiró los brazos por detrás de la espalda y se agarró las muñecas. Luego se quedó quieto y sin decir nada.

Jensen desde luego no necesitaba nada más para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se acercó a ese maravilloso trasero y tocó la base del juguete, la agarró y la movió un poco, luego la deslizó hacia fuera. La esencia de sandía le llegó a la nariz. Había visto el bote en un lateral de la cama, junto a varios preservativos, todo puesto en orden. Agarró un condón y se lo puso con dedos ágiles en apenas un par de segundos.

Volvió a deslizar el juguetito hacia dentro y cogió el bote para echarse un buen chorro del viscoso líquido en la mano izquierda. Luego se la esparció con la ayuda de los dedos. Se colocó a un lado de su cuerpo y estiró un brazo hacia su trasero para comenzar a mover el plugin. El otro brazo, el que tenía la mano lubricada, lo llevó hacia la boca de Misha, estiró los dedos índice y corazón, y se los deslizó dentro de la boca.

Su intención era la de decirle que chupara, pero no le dio tiempo porque Misha succionó sus dedos y comenzó a mamar de ellos mientras saboreaba el suave sabor a sandía. Jensen creyó que iba a volverse loco de un momento a otro, sobre todo cuando lo escuchó gemir. Extraía los dedos de su boca y, cuando los volvía a meter, la succión era inmediata, completa, perfecta. Había comenzado a mover el juguete con algo más de firmeza, consiguiendo así con Misha jadeara con cada movimiento.

Le iban a volar los sesos sin continuaba así. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se deslizó detrás de Misha. Le extrajo el plugin y lo tiró sobre la cama. Seguramente, luego habría que prenderle fuego a las sábanas, así que le daba igual. Le separó las nalgas y se guio hacia su entrada.

Se deslizó por entero dentro de él. Sentir que le rodeaba y le acogía cuán largo y ancho era provocó que se le erizaran todos los vellos porque Misha se ajustaba como un guante. Le agarró las muñecas y, como punto de apoyo, marcó el ritmo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, una vez, dos, mil... hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más; salió de él, se deshizo del preservativo y se agarró la erección para darse un par de sacudidas finales hasta que comenzó a correrse sobre una de las nalgas de Misha.

Jensen acabó jadeando y con todo el cuerpo sudoroso. Aunque se habría echado en la cama a dormir, la satisfacción de su sumiso iba por encima de su comodidad.

Le dio la vuelta y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y se agachó para acogerle en la boca. Misha sabía a sandía y a pecado y eso le hizo gruñir por el maravilloso contraste que provocó en sus papilas gustativas.

Lo tragó entero una y otra vez mientras aumentaba el ritmo. Llevó una de sus manos a su trasero, que aún goteaba lubricante, y le deslizó un par de dedos de manera estratégica, directos a donde sabía que lo volvería loco.

Y lo consiguió.

—Córrete. —Le ordenó.

Misha gimió tan alto que podía haberse escuchado por toda Escocia, pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Elevó las caderas, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Entonces se dejó ir sin importarle nada más.

Jensen apartó la boca en ese momento. Lo agarró con la mano y siguió proporcionándole placer mientras veía que se corría sobre su estómago y su pecho con pequeños espasmos. No podía dejar de mirarle porque jamás había visto nada más bello ni más puro. Nunca.

Entonces se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Rendidos, agotados, y saciados, Jensen se tumbó a su lado. Le daba igual tener la mano manchada del semen de los dedos, y la barbilla también. La cama era un desastre. Ellos también. Pero le daba igual. Estaban juntos, y todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Say something

CAPÍTULO 11: [Say something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wZhzlN9llU)

Jensen quiso matar a Misha. ¿Cómo diablos se había dejado convencer de que fuera él el que guardara el plugin en su maleta? Porque cuando pasó por el control de seguridad y puso su maleta de mano sobre la cinta transportadora, la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla, levantó la mirada para observarle con cierto aire jocoso. Se tenía que apreciar bien claro y preciso en el monitor lo que era y él iba a morirse de la vergüenza allí mismo, aunque primero mataría a Misha y a esa dichosa risita que le había entrado y que no hacía el menor intento por ocultar.

Se sentaron cada uno en su asiento y se abrocharon los cinturones. Cuando despegaron y tomaron altura, Jensen se levantó al ver que podía hacerlo y fue a hacerle una visita a su vecino de vuelo. No necesitó llamar a la puerta porque este la había dejado abierta.

—Hola. —Misha dejó a un lado una revista que había cogido del revistero al lado de su mini bar privado y lo miró—. ¿Ya no tienes deseos de matarme?

Jensen entró y cerró tras él.

—Digamos que me cobraré la jugada que me has hecho en algún momento.

Eso sonaba a promesa interesante que sin duda le recordaría para que no se le olvidara.

—Me parece bien. —Misha le dio a un botón lateral y el asiento comenzó a expandirse a lo largo, hasta transformarse en una cama. Vio a Jensen arrinconado al fondo y sonrió mientras se echaba hacia un lado, en una clara invitación para que se uniera a él—. Vamos a viajar de noche y cuando lleguemos va a seguir siendo de noche. Quizás nos venga bien dormir un poco.

Jensen no podía estar más de acuerdo con él porque el maratón de sexo que se habían pegado en las últimas horas los había dejado relajado, sí, pero agotados. Gateó sobre la pequeña cama y llegó al lado de Misha, donde se sentó junto a él y lo ocupó prácticamente todo. Levantó un brazo, y acto seguido Misha se tumbó sobre él, de lado, para que pudieran entrar mejor en esa ridícula cama. Cuando al fin lo tuvo pegado a su pecho, Jensen se deslizó sobre el respaldar para que quedaran algo más tumbados. A los dos les sobresalía los pies por el otro lado, sobre todo a él, pero no le molestaba.

—Jensen... ¿Te parece bien si... si nos hacemos unos análisis de sangre? Por seguridad para ambos. —La voz de Misha sonó un poco tímida. No quería que se tomara a mal su pregunta, porque no quería insinuar nada; solo quería que ambos estuvieran bien.

—Es lo mejor que he oído en mucho tiempo —respondió casi en el acto.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa, contento de que su idea le hubiera gustado.

—Teniendo en cuenta de que acabas de firmar un contrato millonario y que te has abierto mercado, por fin, en Europa, creo que exageras un poco.

Jensen se arrimó a él y lo abrazó más hasta hundir la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Follarte sin condón y correrme dentro de ti? Eso no tiene precio, créeme.

A Misha se le secó la garganta tras oírle. A él también le gustaba cómo sonaba eso en los labios de Jensen.

—Vamos a dormir un poco. —Jensen estiró el brazo con el que no le abrazaba para coger una manta de uno de los compartimentos laterales, para extenderla luego sobre ellos, sobre todo por encima de Misha. La prenda no era demasiado grande por lo que no podía abarcarles a los dos, por eso se aseguró de que Misha estuviera bien tapado. Esa era su prioridad.

Misha se dio cuenta y cerró los ojos, relajado, para dormirse en los brazos de ese hombre. Eso era algo que no le iba a costar nada en absoluto.

Jensen, por otro lado, no las tenía todas consigo. Estaba muy cansado. Había tenido mucho trabajo y Misha no le había dado descanso, cosa que agradecía, pero ahora su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, porque le dolían hasta las pestañas. Se hubiera quedado dormido de pie de haber podido, pero su cabeza tenía otros planes para él. Había comenzado a sentir algo por Misha mucho más fuerte y mucho más profundo de lo que estaba habituado. Esa historia había empezado porque el tipo le había dado pena en el restaurante, cubierto de salsa y con todo el mundo mirándole y grabándole, pero, en cuanto lo conoció, comenzó a caerle demasiado bien. Al principio pensó que podía ser un colega, o incluso un folleteo ocasional mientras se encontraba en San Francisco. El problema fue que, de una manera u otra, Misha se había convertido en algo mucho más fuerte, en alguien que quería tener cerca a todas horas, en todos los aspectos de su vida, al que no podía dejar de tocar ni besar, al que necesitaba proteger de todo mal. Descubrir que tenían los mismos gustos en la cama fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que se diera cuenta de que encontrar a otra persona como él iba a ser prácticamente imposible porque Misha era un ser único en su especie.

Llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco un poco antes de amanecer. Recogieron las maletas y fueron hacia la salida para coger un taxi. Debían de tomar rumbos distintos porque Jensen tenía que ir directo a una reunión con sus socios en la zona industrial de San Carlos, justo en sentido opuesto a la casa de Misha.

Se pararon al lado del primer taxi que había en la parada. Jensen lo abrazó y lo tuvo así unos segundos, pegado a su pecho, como si no fuera a volver a verle nunca más.

—Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? —Le soltó. Sabía que los dos tenían ojeras de no haber dormido nada, pero había merecido la pena mil veces—. ¿Tienes que trabajar cuando llegues?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

—No. Esta noche de madrugada me incorporo al obrador. Ahora cuando llegue subiré a mi apartamento y dormiré todo lo que pueda. Luego me pondré al día. —No puedo evitar mirarle, porque las ojeras de Jensen eran incluso más pronunciadas que las suyas—. ¿No deberías descansar algo antes de ir a la reunión?

—Me encantaría, pero no me da tiempo llegar al hotel, dormir un poco, y volver. Cuando termine, iré a buscarte, y dormiremos juntos. ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto. Podemos ver un par de capítulos de The boys en la cama.

Jensen alzó una ceja.

—Hmmm así que, aparte de tíos con faldita escocesa, te gustan también en mallas. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Misha le guiñó un ojo, se apoyó sobre su pecho y se aupó un poco. No lo necesitaba porque no le sacaba tanta altura, pero era algo que había descubierto que le gustaba hacer. Acercó los labios a los suyos y los unió. Iba a ser un beso de despedida, un hasta luego, pero acabó convirtiéndose en un beso de película en toda regla, allí en medio, al lado del pobre taxista que lo estaba esperando.

El primero en subir al taxi fue Misha. Le sonrió a Jensen por la ventanilla y partió rumbo a su casa.

Jensen se quedó con la mirada fija en el taxi que se perdía a lo lejos. Era un sentimiento extraño. Aún no comprendía cómo ese hombre había llegado a ser alguien tan importante para él en tan poco tiempo. No lo entendía, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento, esas mariposas en el estómago cuando Misha andaba cerca.

Con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, se montó en el siguiente taxi y puso rumbo a su reunión. Ese sería un día muy largo.

Misha llegó y el obrador aún no estaba abierto. Quedaban veinte minutos para que Matt llegara. Le habría esperado, pero el sueño podía con él.

Apenas entró en su apartamento, lo dejó todo a un lado, se quitó los zapatos, y se tiró en la cama de cualquier manera. No le dio tiempo de buscar una postura cómoda cuando se quedó dormido.

Eso le pasó factura varias horas después, cuando se despertó con un leve dolor de espalda. Se levantó, se dio una ducha y bajó a la tienda muerto de hambre. Ya habrían terminado con lo brunches y, con suerte, habría sobrado algo que pudiera comer.

La panadería ya estaba cerrada al público, pero aún se oía ruido en el obrador. Matt y Felicia estarían limpiando y recogiendo para terminar lo antes posible. Ahora iría a saludarles. Primero quería atacar un sándwich vegetal que había visto detrás de la mampara en la barra.

—¡Qué susto! ¡Pensé que habían entrado a robarnos! —Felicia llegó desde el obrador, escoba en mano, al escuchar un sonido en la tienda—. ¿No sabes llamar?

Misha tragó su segundo bocado antes de responder.

—Estaba hambriento. —Se defendió—. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

La chica alzó las cejas al escucharle.

—No, no, perdona. Me parece que eres tú el que tienes que contarnos un millón de cosas. Se ha liado gordísima. ¿Cómo lo habéis solucionado?

Misha entrecerró los ojos porque no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

—No te entiendo. Solucionar ¿el qué?

Matt llegó en ese momento del obrador. En las manos traía un periódico. Sin decir nada, se lo tendió a su compañero. No había necesidad de abrirlo porque la noticia estaba en primera página.

— _La compañía Family Business rompe un contrato multimillonario cuando su mayor socio incumple con la única condición que se les pedía apenas horas después de haber firmado el contrato._ —Misha agarró el periódico para ver varias secuencias de fotos de Jensen y de él, juntos, en la parada de taxis del aeropuerto. Levantó la cabeza y miró a sus amigos—. No entiendo. ¿Qué contrato?

—Por lo que dice la noticia, —Felicia se había parado a leer con detenimiento cada palabra en cuanto compró el periódico—, el que el señor Ackles se mantuviera sin pareja era un requisito fundamental para el acuerdo. ¿No te ha dicho nada? Porque la empresa está muy cabreada. Quiere demandarlos. Ahí lo pone: Tomarán acciones legales. Es serio.

—A mí me parece muy fuerte que a este pobre hombre le prohíban algo así. No creo que haya firmado él mismo algo así y luego se exhiba delante de todo el mundo en un aeropuerto, ¿no? —Matt no se creía la noticia—. No tiene sentido.

Misha lo miró, porque acababa de comprenderlo.

—Sus socios. —Los miró antes de explicarse—. Ellos se quedaron aquí porque tenían una reunión muy importante.

Felicia abrió los ojos, impactada por ese dato.

—Pues vaya socios. Como me hagáis algo de eso a mí alguna vez, os partiré las piernas.

—Tengo que localizar a Jensen. —Misha subió a su apartamento y rebuscó entre las cosas que llevaba en la mochila porque recordaba que Jensen le había hablado de una tienda de música de los ochenta que había visto cerca del hotel donde estaban. Incluso le había hecho un croquis en una servilleta para explicarle. Si lo veía, recordaría en qué hotel estaba.

Tardó apenas unos minutos. Cuando tuvo el papel delante y vio las indicaciones, supo dónde se encontraba.

Salió como un rallo de la panadería, consciente de que tenía que cruzarse toda la ciudad y que iba a tardar muchísimo en llegar.

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Impossible

Misha no tuvo problemas para que el trabajador de la recepción del hotel le dijera que buscaba a los socios de la compañía de cerveza porque era un asunto de negocios muy importante.

—Se encuentran en la sala de reuniones de la primera planta, señor. En la CR001, concretamente. Siguen allí desde hace horas. —El trabajador, un chico joven, se inclinó hacia delante para que nadie más los escuchara—. Se ha liado algo tremendo. Esta mañana podía escuchar las voces desde aquí.

Misha lo miró y se dio la vuelta. No necesitaba saber nada más. Caminó decidido hacia donde le había indicado el recepcionista y, cuando llegó, se quedó parado en la puerta. No se escuchaba nada. No había ni un solo ruido que procediera del interior. ¿Se habrían ido ya? ¿Se habrían matado? Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que averiguarlo. Respiró hondo y alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta con los nudillos. La puerta se abrió varios segundos más tarde, y mostró a un Jared con la cara seria y ojeroso. Al verle, su cara no mejoró.

—Misha...

—Jared —respondió al saludo igual que él—. ¿Puedo hablar con Jensen, por favor? Es importante.

—No creo que sea un buen momento...

—Pasa, Misha. —La voz fuerte y dura de Jensen se escuchó desde el fondo.

Misha y Jared se miraron. Este último abrió más la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Dentro estaba Kane, que no tenía mejor pinta que los otros dos. No había rastro del resto de socios.

—Supongo que has venido porque has visto nuestras maravillosas fotos en el periódico local. Salimos guapos, ¿eh?

Misha lo miró sin decir nada. No podía. El tono duro y serio de Jensen daba miedo.

—Jensen... —comenzó Jared.

—No, Jared. —Jensen le señaló con el dedo—. Creo que estoy en mi derecho de quejarme, ¿no? Sobre todo cuando mis socios, mis amigos, _mi familia_ —hizo hincapié en esa última palabra—, me ha vendido sin importarle nada más que el dinero.

—No, a ver. —Kane tuvo que intervenir porque necesitaba explicarse—. Era algo ocasional. ¿Quién cojones iba a saber que te ibas a llevar acompañante a Escocia? Lo has pagado de tu bolsillo, tío. Es un dineral. Si lo hubieras metido en la cuenta de la compañía, nos habríamos dado cuenta de que lo tuyo con Misha no era un simple calentón y no habríamos seguido adelante.

Jensen levantó las cejas al oírle.

—Oh, vaya. Perdón por no haber metido mis gastos personales en los de la empresa. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez —se burló.

—Es que... joder. —La cara de enfado de Kane era épica, y el que Jensen, su mejor amigo, no le entendiera, le dolía profundamente en el alma—. No puedes culparnos, Jay. ¿Cuántos ligues de una sola noche has tenido?

A Jensen le sentó muy mal que esa pregunta se hiciera delante de Misha, porque él no era un folleteo de una sola noche y nada más.

—No lo sé, Chris. ¿Los has contado tú? ¿Te importan? ¿He contado yo los tuyos antes de que sentaras cabeza? Porque te recuerdo que no has sido un santo.

Kane bufó y se volvió hacia Misha.

—¿Ves? Él mismo lo reconoce. Yo te avisé y no me has hecho caso.

Misha fue a responderle, pero la voz de Jensen lo detuvo en seco.

—Un momento. ¿De qué te avisó, Misha? —Al no obtener respuesta de inmediato, Jensen volvió a repetir su nombre—. Misha.

Misha se giró hacia él. Veía por el rabillo del ojo que Jared se rascaba la frente, manteniendo así oculta la cara ante toda esa situación. No había abierto la boca y eso era muy raro.

—La primera noche, cuando me invitaste a la fiesta, Kane habló conmigo y me dijo que era normal que invitaras a... tíos —tragó la saliva que se le había agolpado en la garganta—. Que no me hiciera muchas ilusiones porque no te comprometías con nadie.

La mandíbula de Jensen estaba tan apretada que se le notaba en la cara. No podía dejar de mirarle, con los ojos fijos en él y las pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Había bajado el tono tanto que su voz apenas fue un susurro.

—No te dije nada porque no quería que tuvieras una pelea con tu socio y porque... —Ya era tarde para ocultar la verdad—... Porque le creí.

Algo en la expresión de Jensen se vino abajo, como si toda esa fuerza que había estado conteniendo, se hubiera evaporado de pronto y solo quedaran los restos inertes de lo que una vez había sido.

—Le creíste... —repitió, con el mismo tono apagado—. Todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo —razonó—. ¿Qué he sido para ti, Misha? ¿Un pasatiempo? ¿Un tío del que aprovecharse para obtener cosas gratis?

Misha no pudo responderle porque al principio había algo parecido. Desde que Kane había hablado con él, se había escudado en que Jensen era así, por lo que él iba a aprovechar antes de que le diera la patada. El problema estaba en que Jensen no había estado jugando con él y las cartas se habían vuelto totalmente en su contra.

—No. Yo...

Jensen no le dejó terminar. Recogió una carpeta que había a un lado de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando agarró el pomo, se giró para mirarles.

—De una manera u otra, todos habéis jugando en mi contra sin que yo me enterara. Os felicito. Lo habéis hecho de puta madre.

—Jensen. —Jared habló por primera vez en todo ese rato. Nunca había estado de acuerdo con la propuesta, pero se había dejado convencer. No tenía excusa porque le había fallado a su mejor amigo—. No te vayas así, por favor.

Jensen se lamió los labios. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y las ojeras mucho más pronunciadas que antes.

—¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar, Jared? Dímelo. Porque lo único que entiendo es que me habéis utilizado, todos lo habéis hecho, para un fin u otro, excusándoos en lo que he podido hacer en el pasado. —No quiso mirar a Misha, no pudo, porque no quería derrumbarse delante de ninguno—. Solo habéis mirado vuestro propio beneficio sin importaros una mierda qué me iba a pasar a mí, qué podía sentir o... —Se paró porque cometió el error de mirarle y no podía. No podía seguir—. Da igual. Ahora vais a tener que seguir sin mí. Todos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio cuando la puerta se cerró finalmente para dejarles solos en esa habitación tan grande y tan vacía.

Jared se llevó las manos a la cara y se quedó así un segundo. Luego miró a Kane.

—¿Te han respondido algo los demás?

Misha lo miró. Se había quedado de piedra. Allí en medio se sentía como un intruso, un farsante.

—No. —Kane tampoco se había movido del sitio—. Iban a reunirse de nuevo con ellos para intentar aclarar las cosas. Si Jensen se va...

Jared negó.

—No va a marcharse.

Al oír esa palabra, Misha reaccionó; agarró el pomo de la puerta y echó a correr pasillo abajo para alcanzarle. Lo hizo en el ascensor, cuando Jensen ya estaba dentro y acababa de apretar el botón.

—Jensen... —Lo llamó.

Jensen levantó la mirada del suelo y durante un segundo las pupilas se perdieron de su propio dolor.

—Hazme un favor y borra mi teléfono —respondió cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse—. Olvida todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. ¿Sabes? Al final sí que tenías razón... Todo ha sido una mentira.

Misha se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta metálica que se había cerrado en su cara. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellos si ya formaban parte de él de una manera tan íntima que echarlos a un lado era igual de imposible que dejar de respirar? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin él?

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Falling

CAPITULO 13: [FALLING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSDehTfGYK4&list=RDdSDehTfGYK4&start_radio=1)

Jensen llegó a su habitación y comenzó a recogerlo todo con rapidez. Le daba igual el estado de la ropa al caer sobre la maleta que había puesto sobre la cama. Mientas sacaba camisas del armario, cogió el teléfono de la habitación y tecleó el código de recepción. La voz de un chico no tardó en darle las buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —respondió seco—. Soy Jensen Ackles, de la siete quince. Necesito con urgencia un vuelo que vaya a Austin, Texas. Me da igual el precio, aunque si es primera clase, mejor. En cinco minutos estaré habré dejado mi habitación y estaré en recepción. Necesitaré también un taxi. Gracias.

Y colgó. No solía ser tan desagradable, pero no podía perder más el tiempo. Cuanto más tardase allí, más probabilidades tendría de que algunos de sus socios fueran a buscarle, y no quería. Necesitaba espacio y tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Sobre todo, necesitaba alejarse de Misha.

Su respuesta le había herido en el alma. Más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso la mala jugada de sus compañeros. Que Misha hubiera pensado eso de de él y no le hubiera dicho jamás nada... ¿A qué había estado jugando entonces con él?

Agarró la segunda maleta y la abrió para meter el resto de ropa que le faltaba. Puso unas camisetas y sus dedos se toparon con algo que estaba oculto al fondo. Metió la mano y sacó la bolsa de cuero negro con el juguete que Misha había comprado en Escocia y el collar.

Con la mirada fría y sin pensar, se dirigió hacia el baño, abrió la papelera que se encontraba al lado del aseo, y tiró la bolsa negra dentro. No quería nada que pudiera recordarle a él. Nada.

Recogió todas sus cosas en un tiempo récord. Salió al ascensor, bajó a recepción y le informó al hombre que pagaría su habitación en efectivo.

El taxi ya le estaba esperando y le habían reservado un asiento en primera en un vuelo directo a Austin que salía en poco más de una hora. No tenía tiempo que perder. Ayudó al taxista a meter sus cosas en el maletero y se sentó en la parte de atrás. Estuvo todo el rato tenso, nervioso por marcharse de allí, porque tenía la sensación de que aparecería alguien y no tenía ganas de una escena, otra más, de todas las que ya habían dado esa mañana en el hotel.

Cuando el taxi tomó rumbo al aeropuerto, comenzó a relajarse en su asiento, al menos todo lo que podía bajo esas circunstancias. La traición era una de las cosas que peor llevaba, y esta había sido por partida doble.

Misha regresó a casa. No supo muy bien cómo lo hizo, pero de pronto se encontró enfrente de la panadería. Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y le hubiera dado una patada en el culo luego. Él seguía yendo a una velocidad, pero no avanzaba, hasta que de pronto se encontraba ahí. Como si pudiera dar saltos en el tiempo.

Sabía que esa sensación era una jugarreta de su mente porque aún tenía grabado a fuego las últimas palabras que Jensen le había dicho.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarle? ¿Cómo? No quería hacerlo.

No podía culparle porque él era el responsable de gran parte de lo que había pasado. Tenía que haberle contado la verdad, tenía que haberle sido franco. Ahora todo eso no importaba y Jensen le había puesto en el lugar que le correspondía: en el pozo olvidado del pasado.

Caminó hacia su apartamento y se tiró en la cama. Sabía que Matt y Felicia lo estaban esperando en la panadería. Les había visto a través de una las enormes cristaleras, pero ellos debían de haber interpretado correctamente su cara porque no habían salido a molestarle.

Se lo merecía. Se lo merecía por tonto, por no haber hablado claro desde un principio y por no haberle dado importancia a las palabras que le había dicho el amigo de Jensen. Ahora, por intentar evitar una pelea entre ellos, había ocasionado algo mucho peor.

Jared se encargó de finiquitar todo lo que habían dejado a medias en San Francisco. Se había cambiado de hotel, porque se negaba a permanecer allí donde habían tenido una bronca de órdago y se habían enterado todos los trabajadores del hotel y un centenar de turistas de distintas partes del mundo.

Llevaba cinco días en ese nuevo hotel, bien lejos del otro, donde no había hecho otra cosa que intentar solicitar una reunión urgente con la empresa que les había condenado y los había demandado por incumplimiento de contrato.

También llevaba cinco días, y cinco noches intentando localizar a Jensen. Sabía por Jason, el otro socio que tenían y que nunca viajaba porque prefería quedarse en el rancho para encargarse directamente de la cervecería, que Jensen estaba allí. Eso al menos le hizo respirar tranquilo de que no había ido a perderse por el mundo.

Todo eso que había pasado había sido un cúmulo de desafortunados malentendidos que, al final, habían explotado en la cara de Jensen, justo el que menos idea tenía de lo que estaba pasando. Lo habían hecho todo mal, lo admitía, y se sentía fatal por ello. No es que hubieran querido ocultarle en qué consistía el nuevo contrato que habían firmado sin él; es que habían decidido esperar a que viniera de su viaje para decírselo. ¿Quién diablos iba a saber que le había pagado un billete carísimo a Misha y que se lo había llevado con él? ¿Quién diablos iba a apostar por una relación entre ellos dos?

Fuera lo que fuera, todo se había ido a la mierda, ahora con demanda de por medio, y miedo le daba que eso no acabara con la compañía. Si eso llegara a pasar él... no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida.

Tras una semana más de sufrimiento, Jared al fin consiguió una reunión con la compañía al día siguiente. Tenía que hablar con sus abogados y con los demás chicos. Kane y Steve habían vuelto a Austin para hablar con Jensen, pero por lo poco que sabía, no habían podido localizarle.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Steve. No le dio tiempo de saludarle cuando el otro comenzó a contarle un montón de cosas que no entendía. Jared respiró hondo, cansado de ser el único que estaba intentando arreglar las cosas, y mandó callar a su amigo.

—¡Steve! Suficiente, tío. Mira, no tengo ni puta idea de dónde está Jensen. No me ha dicho nada de que iba a quitarse del medio. Eso lo vas a tener que hablar con Jason que seguro que ha sido él el que le ha dado el chivatazo de que ibais en camino. Me da igual cómo lo hagas, pero para mañana tenéis que estar aquí para la reunión. Como me dejéis solos, me voy de la compañía. Os lo juro. —Y colgó, más cabreado que otra cosa.

Al día siguiente se levantó muchas horas antes de la reunión. No podía dormir, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo ese asunto.

De madrugada había recibido un mensaje donde Steve le decía que ya iban de camino. No sabía si venían todos o no, pero le daba igual. Lo que no quería era enfrentarse él solo a esa situación.

Cuando apenas faltaba una hora larga para la reunión, un mensaje de Steve le hizo sudar de la cabeza a los pies.

_El mal tiempo de San Francisco obliga al avión a seguir volando hasta poder tomar tierra. Te mantendré informado._

Jared cerró los ojos. ¿Podía pasar algo más? No iban a llegar a tiempo. Ya apenas quedaba nada para la reunión. Él mismo tenía que ponerse en marcha ya o no estaría a tiempo, pero le aterraba ir solo. No conocía a nadie en la ciudad, no al menos a alguien con algo de confianza para meter en una reunión con él.

Aunque sí conocía a una persona. Era muy posible que lo mandara a tomar viento, pero tenía que intentarlo. De hecho, si iba con él a la reunión, podría asegurar de que, realmente, Jensen no tenía una relación, como dictaba el dichoso contrato que habían firmado.

Tenía que intentarlo. El no ya lo tenía, ¿verdad? Llamó a un taxi y no tardó demasiado en llegar. Abrió la puerta de la panadería y caminó hacia el fondo donde había divisado a Misha desde la entrada.

Misha no lo había visto llegar cuando de pronto vio una sombra enorme sobre él. No pudo evitar pegar un respingo y agarrarse al borde de la barra, donde estaba sirviendo un plato con huevos y espárragos.

—Misha, escucha. —Jared sudaba copiosamente y gesticulaba más que hablaba—. Seguramente yo sea una de las últimas personas que quieras ver ahora mismo, pero te necesito —suplicar siempre se le había dado bien—. Por favor.

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Sounds of someday

CAPÍTULO 14: [SOUNDS OF SOMEDAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGh3M23QASo)

Misha estaba sentado en una esquina de la enorme mesa de reuniones del hotel. Jared estaba a su lado y, frente a ellos, al otro lado, la compañía que lo había liado todo.

Había permanecido en silencio mientras había una especie de tira y afloja por parte de ellos y que Jared respondía con toda la paciencia y educación que tenía. No entendía tanto lío. Si se podían resolver las cosas de manera civilizada, ¿por qué armar tanto escándalo e ir a juicio?

—Lamentamos que sus socios y abogados no estén aquí, señor Padalecki, pero no podemos esperar más. Nos veremos en el juicio.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor.

Misha miró a Jared tras responder. No entendía por qué le había llevado si él allí no pintaba nada. Encima tendría que ver a Jensen llegar, si es que aparecían alguna vez. No estaba preparado para eso, pero no iba a salir corriendo ni dejaría a Jared solo.

—Creo que hemos sido más que generosos. —Una de las mujeres que representaban a la empresa, lo miró con rudeza—. Sus socios y usted no han hecho más que reírse de nosotros de una manera u otra, primero con la relación del señor Ackles y luego con esta pérdida de tiempo.

Jared iba a responder otra vez lo mismo que podía responderles, pero Misha se adelantó. Sentía que ahí podía aportar algo. No sabía si iba a empeorar la cosa o no, pero él tenía la verdad en su mano e iba a contarla.

—Disculpe, pero eso que dice no es correcto.

—¿Y usted quién es? —La otra mujer, visiblemente más joven que su compañera, se dirigió a él.

—Yo soy el que parece al lado del señor Ackles, besándole, y le puedo garantizar que jamás hemos tenido una relación sentimental.

—Pues para no tener una relación sentimental, estaban ustedes muy juntos.

Misha se encogió de hombros. No le salía otra cosa que responderle desde el corazón.

—Me gustaría decir que así fue, pero no fue cierto. Jamás llegué a estar junto a él, jamás fui sincero con él. Lo poco que había, murió. Duró lo que dura el aleteo de una mariposa. Se desintegró en el aire. Se quedó atrás, y se ahogó.

La voz de Misha había ido bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro que murió en sus labios. Consiguió que todos los presentes lo miraran, sumidos en un silencio, y la expresión de ambas mujeres cambiara por completo para mirarle con algo parecido a la compasión y el entendimiento.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y Kane entró seguido de los dos abogados.

Misha se puso tenso cuando el segundo abogado no cerró la puerta tras él porque en el pasillo se escuchaba el sonido de pisadas que se acercaban. Allí estaba Jensen, se acercaba y él no sabía qué decirle.

—Perdón por el retraso. —Steve entró en ese momento en la sala y dejó paso a Jason que llegó tras él. Luego cerraron la puerta—. El mal tiempo ha tenido a varios aviones sobrevolando la zona hasta que ha sido seguro aterrizar. —Se sentó, presentó a los recién llegados, aunque algunos ya se conocían, y miró directamente a las mujeres mientras le entregaban un papel—. El señor Ackles ha renunciado a sus acciones y ya no pertenece a la compañía Family Business. En ese papel podrá leer que le cede sus acciones y su puesto al señor Padalecki.

—¿Qué? —Jared fue el primer sorprendido con la noticia. No pudo decir nada más porque uno de sus abogados le interrumpió.

—Hemos estado repasando las cláusulas del anterior contrato y, en ningún lado se nombra el hecho de que el señor Ackles no pueda abandonar la empresa, por lo que el acuerdo quedaría roto y su demanda no tendría razón. Por esa razón, solicitamos un acuerdo amistoso entre las dos partes.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y luego miraron a Misha.

—No hará falta —respondió una de ellas mientras se levantaba—. Retiramos la demanda. Buenos días.

Steve las vio salir junto con sus abogados, y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Ya está? Joder, yo venía listo para la guerra.

Jared miró a Misha de reojo porque solo ellos dos sabían la verdadera razón por la que las mujeres habían entrado en razón. Luego se centró en el abogado que tenía delante. Tenía demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Qué cojones es eso de que Jensen me ha dado sus acciones y que se va de la empresa?

—Yéndose el acuerdo no era válido. Era la única manera de librarnos del juicio. —El abogado parecía preparado para más preguntas.

—¿Le habéis obligado a renunciar? —Jared los miró a todos, incapaz de creer algo así de ellos.

—Hey, un momento. —Chris, que había estado demasiado callado hasta ahora, se pronunció tras escucharle—. La idea ha sido suya. Hemos intentado hablar con él para que cambiara de opinión y recapacitara, pero no pudimos localizarle.

El abogado asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo yo he podido reunirme con él. El señor Ackles se encuentra de retiro espiritual y es plenamente consciente de lo que ha hecho.

—¡Mis cojones consciente! —Jared se levantó. Iba a ir a buscarle y lo iba a encontrar, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Entonces se acordó de que Misha estaba allí y que no podía dejarle ahí tirado—. Misha, te acompaño a casa. Quiero agradecerte que hayas estado aquí y hayas sido tú el que lo hayas arreglado todo.

El resto los miró sin comprender. Jared iba a tener que explicarles luego, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Misha se levantó de su silla. Era consciente de que tenía todas las miradas puestas en él. Carraspeó, porque no sabía qué decir en ese momento.

—Lamento todo lo que está pasando. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo sabiendo todo lo que sé ahora, jamás habría respondido a la invitación de Jensen en aquel restaurante. Espero que... podáis arreglarlo lo mejor posible y que vuelva a la compañía. Estoy seguro de que no es lo mismo sin él. —Y salió de allí antes de que alguien preguntara algo y no supiera qué contestar.

Christian comprobó la dirección que le había dado Jared, aunque en realidad no le hacía falta porque aquella panadería tenía el toque de Misha por todos lados, y eso que no lo conocía tanto como para saberlo, pero todo aquel ambiente, la decoración, en lugar en sí, rezumaba su esencia.

Abrió la puerta de cristal y entró. Era media mañana y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Siguió su camino hacia el fondo del local, donde había una barra con un espositor de cristal donde se exhibía varios tipos de desayunos, de panes, y alguna bollería. En otras circunstancias, Christian se habría pedido un plato de cada. Por probar.

—Hola, Misha.

Misha lo había visto llegar mientras preparaba un brunch.

—Charlie, mesa cinco. —Le tendió el plato a su compañera y se apoyó con los brazos estirados sobre la barra de madera—. Hola, Christian.

—Bonito lugar. —Miró alrededor, para fijarse más en los detalles.

—Gracias. —Misha no se dejó camelar por sus palabras. Si ese hombre estaba allí, era por algo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Kane lo miró con agrado porque solo él podía tratarle con educación y respeto después de todo lo que le había pasado.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? Por favor.

Misha asintió y le indicó con el brazo que pasara por la puerta que había tras él. Cuando entraron en el obrador, Matt se los quedó mirando. Ya habían terminado el servicio por hoy y había comenzado a recoger.

—¿Puedes dejarnos a solas, Matt, por favor? Ocupa mi lugar en la barra. Si algún cliente quiere algo más, tiene que ser lo que queda allí. El obrador ya está cerrado.

Matt asintió. Iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, pero la cara del que estaba con él no era demasiado amigable y no tenía ganas de obtener una mala respuesta. Se limitó a asentir y a salir de allí.

Misha se volvió hacia él y lo miró.

—Tú dirás.

Kane traía las ideas claras.

—Vengo a pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento.

Misha lo miró y no dijo nada. Se esperaba muchas cosas, incluso una retahíla de acusaciones de todo tipo, pero una disculpa... Una disculpa no.

—De acuerdo. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir—. Las acepto.

Kane no se sentía conforme ni a gusto. No había dicho lo que pensaba y era importante que lo hiciera porque todo se había complicado demasiado y ya era hora de devolver cada cosa a su sitio.

—Misha... Cuando te avisé sobre Jensen, no quise que entendieras que él era el mismísimo diablo, ni mucho menos. Yo... te vi mirarle y te leí la mirada, ¿sabes? Él no estaba en la misma página que tú, pero luego la cosa cambió. No sé en qué momento. Y metí la pata porque no tendría que haberme metido ni en tu vida ni en la de él. Por querer advertirte, os he jodido la vida a los dos, he perdido a mi mejor amigo y un contrato millonario, aunque esto último me importa una mierda en comparación con el daño que os he causado. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme.

Misha escuchó en silencio todo lo que Kane dijo de corrido y casi sin respirar. Se le veía preocupado y arrepentido. Le había jodido la vida, sí, pero no lo había hecho queriendo, y por extraño que pareciera, le creía.

—Te entiendo y te perdono, Christian. Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.

Kane apretó los labios y asintió. Se sentía aliviado, mucho, y no pudo evitar caminar hasta él para darle un abrazo.

—Gracias. —Le estrechó en un enorme abrazo de oso—. De verdad.

Misha le devolvió el abrazo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para mirarle.

—De todas formas, tú no tienes toda la culpa. Sé que debí de hablar con él, quizás no al principio porque ninguno de los dos sabía en lo que iba a terminar eso que habíamos empezado, pero luego sí. Tuve ocasión y no lo hice, como si nunca hubiera confiado en él, cuando sí que lo he hecho. Con los ojos cerrados, además.

Kane lo miró y dejó las pupilas fijas en él porque sabía que Misha hablaba de algo concreto que había pasado entre ellos y que nadie más sabía.

—¿Has... hablado con él?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

—No. No creo que volvamos a encontrarnos nunca.

Kane frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes rendirte!

—No es cuestión de rendirme es... todo. De lo que teníamos ya no queda nada. Nos hemos dicho adiós.

Kane negó con la cabeza. Se negaba a que eso sucediera.

—¡Tienes que intentarlo, Misha! No puedes dejarlo así.

Misha lo miró sin comprender.

—No le he dejado; he matado directamente lo que había entre nosotros dos.

Kane lo miró. Conocía a Jensen desde que eran pequeños y sabía lo cabezota que podía ser, pero siempre había sido una persona inteligente. ¿Iba a dejar escapar un amor así por un error? ¿Quién no se había equivocado nunca?

—Tienes que ir a buscarle. Por favor. —Insistió—. Da igual lo que te haya dicho. Confía en lo que te diga el corazón.

Misha no respondió. Su corazón llevaba semanas inundado, hundido en un pozo de piedras y lodo y parecía no dar señales de vida desde que se paró tras las últimas palabras que escuchó de Jensen.

—Gracias por venir. —Sentenció.

Kane asintió y no quiso insistir más. Caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse de allí. Antes de hacerlo se giró y lo miró. Cruzaron la vista y se quedaron fijos el uno en el otro unos segundos, pero no articularon palabra. Luego Kane se marchó de allí. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Insistir no iba a servir de nada si Misha no quería salvar eso que había tenido con Jensen. Cualquier otro se habría dado por vencido, pero aún le quedaba un as en la manga, e iba a usarlo lo antes posible.

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Good enough

CAPITULO 15: [GOOD ENOUGH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gw3amNIKiw)

Christian y Jared llegaron a Austin al día siguiente.

Jared no se había tragado eso de que Jensen se encontraba de retiro espiritual. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que, en algún momento del día, aparecería por el rancho. Le gustaba demasiado su trabajo, elaborar cervezas nuevas y, por mucho que hubiera renunciado, cosa que aún estaba por verse, no podía estar demasiado tiempo alejado de allí.

Y así fue. Llegó a media mañana. Los trabajadores habían abierto a la hora de siempre y los clientes habían comenzado a aparecer.

Cuando lo vieron aparcar la ranchera negra a un lado, esperaron a ver qué hacía. No querían darle la oportunidad de que los evitara al verles, por eso habían escondido el coche en otra zona lejos de los aparcamientos.

Después de haber entrado en la zona de atrás, lo vieron salir unos minutos más tarde. Llevaba un cubo y se había colocado el cinturón de carpintero. Eso significaba que iba a arreglar algo. Esperaron a que se encaminara a su destino y lo siguieron a bastante distancia.

La propiedad tenía muchos acres, todos destinados a distintas cosas. Jensen no iba muy lejos porque no había cogido la ranchera. Fue a la zona donde se encontraban algunas de las mesas y bancos de madera. Le dio la vuelta a uno. Sacó las herramientas y comenzó a arreglarlo.

Jared decidió no esperar más y fue a su encuentro. Lo hizo despacio, para que no le escuchara llegar. Kane iba tras él. Había guardado silencio todo el rato que llevaban allí. El día anterior, cuando se había acoplado a Jared para volar hacia Austin, le había contado la visita que le había hecho a Misha. Jared también pensaba que no habían perdido aún la batalla.

—Jensen.

Jensen giró la cabeza al oír su nombre. Al ver a Jared y a Kane, no devolvió el saludo y se limitó a fruncir los labios y regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Jared y Christian se miraron sin decir nada y caminaron hasta él.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Jensen. —Kane no iba a andarse con rodeos porque seguramente Jensen no iba a concedérselo.

Y así fue.

—Ahórratelo para tu psicólogo —gruñó mientras apretaba unos tornillos con dureza.

Kane no se dio por vencido. No lo haría nunca hasta que no le escuchara.

—Sé que me he metido en tu vida y que por mi culpa se ha jodido todo.

—Es un gran resumen, sí. —Lo cortó Jensen—. ¿Algo más?

Kane se maldijo porque no estaba consiguiendo nada.

—He ido a ver a Misha. —Al ver la cara que puso Jensen, supo que había sido un error decírselo así.

—Por lo que veo sigues metiéndote en mi vida, pero ¿sabes? —se giró hacia él mientras le apuntaba con una llave inglesa—. Si lo pienso bien, tengo que darte las gracias porque si no llega a ser por ti y por el aviso que le diste, jamás me hubiera enterado de que Misha me ha estado mintiendo todo el rato.

—Eso no es correcto. —Jared fue el que habló, cansado de permanecer callado—. ¿No te has parado a pensar que él también intentaba protegerse de sí mismo y que, a pesar de la advertencia de Chris, siguió contigo?

—Oh, pobrecito —Jensen fingió compasión con una enorme carga de ironía en la voz—. ¡Qué gran dilema habrá vivido! ¿Me voy con un tío que me ha invitado a Escocia y luego le doy la patada en el culo cuando me aburra de él? Yo también me habría aprovechado, la verdad. No le culpo.

—Misha no es así.

Jared y Jensen miraron a Kane, que era el que había salido en defensa de Misha.

—¿Y qué cojones sabes tú cómo es Misha?

El tono de voz de Jensen daba miedo, pero eso no achantó a Christian.

—Porque le advertí cuando vi cómo te miraba esa primera noche, Jensen, cuando lo conociste. Tú estabas subido al escenario y yo no hacía más que mirarle porque jamás había visto a nadie mirarte como te estaba mirando él.

Jensen apretó los dientes. No quería recordar cómo lo miraba. No podía.

—Eso da igual ahora. Tenía que haber hablado conmigo. Y no lo hizo.

—No quería que tú y yo nos peleáramos.

Esa excusa no era suficiente para Jensen.

—Lo habríamos resuelto, como siempre hemos hecho desde que nos conocemos hace casi treinta años, Christian. ¿O no?

—Jensen. —Jared sentía que no se estaba solucionando nada y que, además, Jensen estaba cada vez más enfadado—. Todo ha sido un cúmulo de mala suerte; Misha no quiso decirte el aviso que le dio este porque temía que os pelearais, tú mientras tanto te lo llevas a Escocia y entre vosotros, al parecer surge algo más que un simple folleteo, y nosotros, oportunos como nadie, firmamos un contrato donde usamos tu imagen sin consultarte porque pensamos que no te iba a molestar y porque, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que lo de Misha iba en serio?

Era un gran resumen de lo que había pasado y que podía haber servido para hacer comprender que todo había sido como el efecto mariposa, salvo que Jensen no lo vio de ese modo.

—Gracias por recordarme, Jared, que solo quedo con tíos para follar, por mucho que me pongan ojitos o sean tan encantadores y maravillosos como Misha.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Jensen lo enfrentó.

—Lo has hecho ahora mismo. Y ¿sabes? Tienes razón. Soy un tío frío, y voy a seguir siéndolo. Porque dime, ¿para qué sirve sentir algo por alguien, por qué confiar, cuando a la menor oportunidad te hacen daño? —Los miró a los dos, porque no solo se refería a Misha, sino a ellos también. No quería sentir esa congoja en el pecho y esas ganas de llorar, pero ahí estaban—. Porque es lo que habéis hecho todos; me habéis juzgado y sentenciado. Habéis dado por sentado que, total, como Jensen es así, el resto podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana. ¡Vamos a ocultarle las cosas, vamos a no serle sincero, a usar su imagen! ¡Qué más da! ¿Verdad? Es solo Jensen, el tío que se va follando a medio mundo sin importarle nada. El que no tiene sentimientos.

Jared no tuvo valor de decir nada después de eso. Christian tampoco. Solo pudieron quedarse quietos y ver cómo Jensen dejaba las herramientas sobre la mesa de madera y se daba la vuelta para alejarse de allí.

Christian dio dos pasos para salir de la zona de las mesas, se agachó, cogió un puñado de barro y se lanzó a Jensen a la espalda, dándole de lleno.

Jared cerró los ojos. Definitivamente Kane se había vuelto loco.

Jensen se giró al sentir la bola de barro en el centro de la espalda.

—¿Qué coño haces?

—Cuando teníamos diez años y nos peleábamos, arreglábamos las cosas así, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

—Ya no tenemos diez años y no nos estamos peleando por ver quién hacía de Josh Brolin cuando jugábamos a ser Los Goonies... Además, no eres rival para mí.

Los ojos de Chris brillaron porque esa última frase le había hecho ver que aún había esperanza. Solo tenía que chincharle un poco más. Por suerte para él, Jared abrió su bocaza.

—Pfff... ¿Rival? —lo chinchó como solo sabe hacer un amigo con mil años de batallas a sus espaldas y de confianza ganada a pulso—. ¿Quién es el marica aquí?

Jensen se quitó el cinturón de herramientas que aún llevaba puesto y lo lanzó a un lado. Mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia ellos, se agachó y recogió barro con ambas manos. Con una precisión increíble, dio de lleno en la camisa de Jared y en la de Kane a la vez. Cuando estuvo frente a Jared, lo miró desafiante.

—Repite eso.

—Marica. —Sonrió. Hacía mucho que no le molestaba, cosa que no entendía, porque le encantaba. No era la primeva vez que lo llamaba así, o algo mucho peor, y Jensen siempre le respondía cogiéndole las pelotas o haciendo que se las cogiera a él, pero esta vez Jensen no estaba de broma. Esta vez habían invocado a la bestia y esta había respondido.

Jensen empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Jared, que cayó de culo sobre el barro frente a él. Luego se giró para propinarle un puñetazo a Kane en la cara. Este ya lo estaba esperando y aceptó el golpe, pero luego le propinó uno que hizo tambalear a Jensen dos pasos hacia atrás.

Jared se levantó, lo agarró de un brazo y tiró de él. Kane se le echó encima y los tres acabaron rebozados por el barro, enzarzados en una pelea de puños y empujones.

Steve respondió al móvil en el acto. Escuchó con atención y asintió lo que la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono le estaba diciendo.

—No —respondió—. He entendido, pero no, no voy a pagar la fianza. —Guardó de nuevo silencio hasta que pudo hablar otra vez—. Sí, a mi también me parece bien que se queden tres días en el calabozo. Gracias por su llamada, señor Ackles.

Jason lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Te ha llamado Alan? ¿No estaba jubilado?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No, sigue siendo sheriff, aunque el año que viene se retira ya. O eso dice. Lleva años diciendo lo mismo.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué cojones ha pasado? ¿Quién está en el calabozo?

Steve negó con la cabeza, porque, si se lo hubiera contado otra persona, no se lo habría creído.

—Están los tres tontos que tenemos por socios. A la cuenta, comenzaron a pegarse en el rancho. Llamaron a la policía, y como no pararon, los han llevado a la comisaría a los tres.

Jason cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien.

—Vaya año llevamos... —Luego miró a Steve—. ¿Y nosotros por qué siempre nos perdemos todo lo que sucede?

Steve sabía la respuesta a eso.

—Porque somos los dos únicos socios con cerebro en esta empresa. Ven, anda, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer para que se queden allí un día más. Les va a venir bien.

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Drowning

CAPITULO 16: [DROWNING](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NATAIDhXK6E)

Jensen llegó a su casa un día y medio más tarde después de haber estado metido en el calabozo con Kane y con Jared. Les había costado una multa y la bronca de su padre y de Steve, pero al menos había logrado limar las asperezas que habían crecido entre Kane y él.

Había llegado a comprenderle. Incluso admitió que, si hubiera hablado con ellos sobre lo que sentía por Misha, sus socios no habrían aceptado jamás la oferta de usar la imagen de Jensen como soltero de oro y Kane, además, podría haber enmendado sus palabras.

Pero no; todos se habían callado hasta que explotó de la manera más inesperada.

Le dolía todo. Y no solo era un dolor físico. Le dolía el alma y el corazón.

Fue hacia la ducha para intentar quitarse el barro que se había adherido a su ropa y a su piel muchas horas atrás.

No sabía quién había sido, pero Jared o Kane le había abierto una brecha en la frente y había tenido que recibir varios puntos por encima de la ceja derecha. Sus amigos no habían terminado mejor que él; Kane había acabado con el labio inferior roto y un ojo morado, y Jared con el hombro dislocado.

Les había venido bien desfogarse, aunque admitía que se habían pasado un poco. Volvían a ser los buenos amigos que siempre habían sido. Ese tiempo en el calabozo les había servido para hablar y darse cuenta de las cosas. Luego, tras regresar a casa, se había dado cuenta de que jamás podría solucionar lo de Misha. Recordaba demasiado bien lo último que le había dicho; que todo había sido mentira también por su parte. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera se había puesto en contacto con él. ¿Para qué si había sido más que claro?

Cuando salió del baño no se sintió mejor. Se sirvió un whisky doble y se sentó en el sofá del salón. No encendió las luces. Tan solo se quedó allí, en la oscuridad, mientras miraba las luces que brillaban en el ventanal. Una lágrima había resbalado por la mejilla hasta perderse sobre su labio superior. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos llorosos ni que se había terminado ya el vaso de whisky. Solo sentía que se ahogaba allí sentado. Se asfixiaba al pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Misha, que la vida seguiría sin ellos y que él se quedaría para siempre ahí sentado, dolorido, muerto, sin fuerzas para levantarse ni para luchar.

Se tumbó de lado. Apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del sofá y los pies en el extremo opuesto. Parecía que el mundo se le había caído encima y tenía serios problemas para levantarse. Jamás se había sentido tan hundido, tan miserable, tan solo.

Misha llegó a casa de su madre. Su abuela también vivía allí y visitarlas a ambas siempre era como un refugio donde esconderse y olvidar los problemas de su vida, que últimamente eran demasiados.

Desde que había vuelto de Escocia había retrasado todo lo posible el ir a visitarlas. Había hablado por teléfono con ellas, sobre todo con su abuela, y ella ya le había dicho claramente que algo le pasaba y que fuera a verle.

Su abuela tenía un radar, un radar ruso para ser exacto, y por experiencia sabía que eso no fallaba nunca. Por eso había tardado tanto en ir a visitarlas; porque su abuela tenía un don para sacarle cualquier tipo de información por mínima e irrelevante que fuera. De joven había tenido la teoría de que su abuela habría sido la espía perfecta. ¡Qué gran fichaje se habían perdido los rusos!

Hasta el momento había podido convencerlas de que no había podido ir porque tenía mucho trabajo, estaba en medio de una creación nueva para la panadería y no quería dejarla a medias y varias excusas más que se inventó y de las que ya no se acordaba. Todo eso había funcionado hasta ayer que su abuela le dijo: _O mañana vienes a verme, o voy yo._ Eso fue más que suficiente para que Misha no hiciera otra cosa nada más levantarse. Metió en una bolsa de papel varios hojaldres que había hecho y puso rumbo para ver a las matriarcas del clan.

Su abuela, María, tenía noventa y cinco años. Podía parecer una abuelita encantadora, entrañable y frágil, pero él sabía que no lo era. Esa mujer había llegado casi a nado desde Rusia muchos años atrás. Ahora podía aparentar inocencia, con esas gafas de cristales pequeños y pelo blanco y gris cortado a la altura de las orejas. Estaba envejecida, pero por dentro había una mujer rusa con mucha fuerza y coraje. Justo lo que él había perdido en esas últimas semanas.

—Mamá. —Misha entró sin llamar a la puerta porque tenía llave y dejó la bolsa de papel con lo que había traído de la panadería encima de la mesa de la cocina—. Abuela. Estoy aquí.

—En el jardín, cariño.

Misha escuchó que la voz de su madre venía de la puerta del fondo de la cocina. Salió y se las encontró allí a las dos, a la sombra de un limonero que él mismo había plantado años atrás y que su abuela había aprovechado para colocar una mesa y unas sillas debajo para disfrutar de la sombra y del frescor que proporcionaba el árbol.

—Hola, cariño. —Rebecca se acercó a su hijo y le dio dos besos—. La semana que viene presento mi último libro infantil. ¿Cuento contigo o estarás muy liado?

—Voy, voy. Por supuesto. Allí estaré. Por cierto, os he traído cosas de la panadería. —Se sentó al lado de su abuela, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato y le dio dos besos—. Espero que os guste.

—Iré a por ellos y prepararé té. Te estábamos esperando. —Rebecca entró en la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Abuela. —Misha miró de reojo a la mujer al ver que ella seguía en silencio. La temía. Y mucho—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? Estoy perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

Misha ya sabía que tanto rodeo solo serviría para que su abuela acabara acorralándole contra la pared cuando menos se lo esperaba. ¿Para qué sufrir la agonía de verse pillado cuando podía evitarlo? Cuanto antes comenzara a contárselo todo, antes lo dejaría libre.

—Yo estoy hecho una mierda —respondió—. No estoy en mi mejor momento, la verdad.

La mujer asintió porque ya sabía que algo pasaba. Eran sus genes rusos.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Tengo que mandar a algún _tovarishch_ para que le den una paliza?

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Esa adorable ancianita era muy capaz de ir al barrio ruso, contratar a algún camarada que le hiciera el trabajo sucio, y volver a tiempo a casa y preparar como si nada una ensalada de col y arroz.

—A nadie, tranquila. Precisamente él es el que me menos culpa tiene. He sido yo el que ha metido la pata.

La mujer alzó las cejas, sorprendida, porque no se esperaba ese dato.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque no fui sincero con él desde el principio. Me dejé llevar por lo que su amigo me dijo de él y yo... bueno, no se lo conté. Al final pensó que solo estaba con él para aprovecharme. Y no le culpo porque al principio yo mismo lo pensé. Supongo que para que no me hiciera tanto daño cuando me diera la patada. Lo curioso es que al final, al que más daño he hecho, ha sido a mí mismo.

—Entiendo. ¿Y él?

—Él, ¿qué?

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Imagínatelo porque, además, sus socios le han jodido a sus espaldas, sin querer, pero al final el perjudicado ha sido él. —Dudó si contar más, pero no era necesario—. La última vez que nos vimos me dijo que todo había sido una mentira y que lo olvidara. —Giró la cabeza al ver que su había hacía una pedorreta con la lengua—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Nada. Nada —La mujer intentó disimular sin conseguirlo. Más bien que no quería guardarse nada. Ella, o hablaba claro, o no hablaba—. Los gays sois tan drama queen.

Misha parpadeó. Su abuela tardaba ya demasiado en soltar su resolución personal.

—Me lo dijo en serio.

—Oh, si no lo dudo, pero fíjate que sé que miente y ni siquiera estuve allí.

Misha la miró, deseoso de conocer más.

—¿Cómo sabes que mentía?

—Por la reacción que dice que ha tenido. Si se lo ha tomado tan mal y luego te ha soltado eso, es porque le ha dolido, y si le ha dolido lo que has hecho, es porque él ya sentía algo por ti. De lo contrario, si hubieras sido un pasatiempo para él, podría haber hecho dos cosas: seguir contigo y no hacerle caso a su amigo hasta que se cansara de ti, o bien aprovechar y dejarte.

—Eso fue lo que hizo.

—Pero te dijo que todo había sido mentira y bla bla bla, ¿no? No había razón para decir todo eso a no ser que lo estuviera sintiendo de verdad.

Misha se quedó pensativo. La lógica de su abuela no parecía mala.

—¿Qué me sugieres que haga, entonces?

—¿Yo? —La mujer esbozó una sonrisilla—. Yo ya habría ido a por él.

—¿Y si lo hago y me rechaza?

—No te rechazará.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque no es tonto y porque lo está pasando tan mal como tú. Seguro.

Misha se quedó pensando porque él no lo tenía tan claro.

—¿Y si me equivoco y no es así y él ha seguido con su vida?

—Si es así, cuanto antes te enteres para que puedas seguir con tu vida, mejor. Aunque no lo parezca, después de la oscuridad más absoluta, siempre aparece un claro de luz.

Misha sonrió. Su abuela acababa de encontrar una solución a su vida en apenas minuto y medio, mientras él se había llevado semanas atascado en lo mismo. Eso le hizo recordar la relación que tuvo su abuela muchos años atrás.

—¿Sabes de este tipo de cosas porque lo viviste con Paul? —Él apenas recordaba a ese hombre francés, solo escenas y sensaciones que habían perdurado con el paso de los años.

—No, hijo. Doy sabios consejos porque soy muy vieja, y porque me veo todas las series de Netflix.

Misha comenzó a reírse sin poderlo evitar. Su abuela aprovechó entonces para contarle algo que llevaba ya un tiempo queriendo decirle.

—Por cierto, tú no lo recuerdas bien porque eras muy pequeño y muy despistado, pero... ¿Sabes que ese hombre, Paul, en realidad era una mujer y se llamaba Paulette?

La risa de Misha se paró de golpe y la miró.

—¿Qué?

CONTINUARÁ...


	17. High Hopes

CAPITULO 17: [HIGH HOPES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fH_OnJk6QqU)

A Misha le faltaban manos para servir las mesas esa mañana. Había un evento deportivo cerca de allí, y mucha gente había aprovechado esa soleada mañana para dar una vuelta por uno de los barrios más singulares de San Francisco.

No recordaba cuántos brunches llevaba. Se había turnado con Matt para meterse en el obrador a seguir horneando. Hubo un rato en que estuvieron allí los dos, amasando como locos, tras varios pedidos de decenas y decenas de panecillos.

Pasada la media mañana la cosa comenzó a tranquilizarse. Habían sido un par de horas agotadoras, a tope de trabajo y de pedidos por todas partes.

Se encontraba detrás de la barra, contando los bollos de leche por si le decía a Matt que hiciera más, cuando una sombra le tapó la claridad que le entraba con la cristalera. Volvió la cabeza y, al reconocerle, se irguió corriendo.

—¡Jared! —saludó efusivo. Fue a estrecharle la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Dos tejanos furiosos. Eso es lo que me ha pasado —respondió. A pesar del brazo, se sentía perfectamente—. Christian, Jensen y yo tuvimos una... reconciliación.

Misha abrió los ojos, asombrado.

—¿Os habéis pegado?

—Más bien nos dimos un revolcón por el barro. —Le restó importancia—. Pero limamos asperezas, que era de lo que se trataba en realidad. Claro que pasar un día y medio en el calabozo hace recapacitar a cualquiera. —Jared vio la cara de estupefacción de Misha y decidió tranquilizarle—. Pero no te preocupes; en verdad nos dejaron ahí para que habláramos. El padre de Jensen es el sheriff y lo arregló todo. Aunque Steve quería que nos quedásemos allí una semana, pero el señor Ackles dijo que no, que en la comisaría no tenían suficientes fondos para alimentarme.

Misha no pudo evitar reírse.

—Me lo creo.

—El caso es que lo hemos arreglado.

—Me alegro. —Lo decía de veras, aunque lo suyo con Jensen hubiera muerto muchas semanas atrás.

—Gracias. Solo nos ha costado, en mi caso, un hombro dislocado. En el caso de Christian, un labio roto y un ojo morado, y a Jensen una brecha con puntos sobre la ceja.

Saber que Jensen estaba herido, aunque fuera de manera superficial, y que él no pudiera estar ahí para cuidarle, fue más que suficiente para que a Misha se le quitaran las ganas de reír.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —No quería ser descortés, pero tenía trabajo pendiente en la panadería.

—Sí. Tengo asuntos de negocios por la zona y me he pasado para comer algo. Si aún estoy a tiempo y no estáis cerrando.

—Estás a tiempo. ¿Qué te apetece?

Jared miró el expositor.

—Se me antoja todo.

Misha esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa.

—Te haré un especial, como la última vez. Café, ¿verdad?

—Sí, gracias.

—Siéntate donde quieras. Ahora te lo llevo yo todo.

Jared volvió a agradecérselo y caminó hacia la primera mesa que encontró libre para sentarse. Felicia aprovechó para acercarse a su jefe, ahora que se había quedado solo, y lo abordó.

—Dile que tengo el primer grado de enfermería. Las curas las hago gratis. Y las friegas también.

Misha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Le deslizaré una servilleta en el bolsillo con tu número de teléfono. ¿Contenta? —Llenó un plato de los grandes con un montón de cosas, sirvió un café, y caminó hacia la mesa de Jared—. Aquí tienes. Que aproveche.

—Oh, gracias. —Jared echó a un lado unos papeles que estaba revisando y lo miró—. Hmmm, Misha. ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos, por favor?

Misha lo miró y dudó durante un segundo, aunque luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro. —Se giró para buscar a Felicia—. ¿Me cubres un rato? —Cuando obtuvo el sí de la chica, se sentó frente a Jared y lo miró—. Soy todo oídos.

—Gracias. —Jared le dio un sorbo a su café y miró los papeles—. Me gustaría que meditaras si te apetece hacer negocios con nosotros.

Misha no se esperaba esa petición porque pensaba que quería hablarle de Jensen.

—Negocios... ¿De qué tipo?

—Vender nuestra cerveza. No toda, claro, sino la que se ajuste mejor al tipo de clientela que tienes. A esta hora la gente no se suele meter entre pecho y espalda una cerveza negra con mil grados de alcohol, pero en fin de semana, a media mañana, una clara suave seguro que sí. ¿Tienes contrato con alguna compañía en concreto?

—Sí, pero no tengo exclusividad con ellos. Es cierto que aquí la mayoría de bebidas que nos piden son cafés, tés, y smoothies, pero los fines de semana sí que sube la demanda de refrescos y cervezas.

—¿Te paso algún catálogo y vamos hablando? Sin compromiso, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te gusta la idea, o ves que no te sale rentable, pasamos del tema.

Misha asintió. Tenía que regresar al trabajo porque habían entrado dos mesas más de varias personas y Felicia ya estaba desbordada.

—Vamos hablando, Jared. Gracias por tu oferta. —Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Jared respondió al gesto y también se levantó.

—Tengo que salir de viaje mañana, pero antes puedo pasarte nuestro catálogo y condiciones, aunque esto último sería mejor lo hablaras con Jensen.

Misha se tensó.

—¿Con Jensen? ¿Te ha pedido él que vengas? ¿Está aquí?

Jared relajó la mirada, porque le comprendía muy bien.

—Sí, con Jensen. Es él el que da el visto bueno a todos los contratos. Bueno, Steve también, pero ahora está de vacaciones en Italia. Y no, ni me ha pedido que venga, ni está aquí. Sigue encerrado en el rancho rodeado de los toneles de cerveza.

—Pensé que se había ido de la compañía.

—Lo intentó, no creas, pero no puede dejarlo. Le pierde el negocio. Es su pasión. Así que se ha encerrado allí hasta que se le pase la neura, imagino. Cada vez que le decimos algo de que se ponga en activo otra vez, siempre saca como excusa que, como él ya no tiene acciones de la empresa, no puede tomar decisiones.

—¿Eso es así?

—No, se lo ha inventado, y nosotros se lo hemos consentido. Es socio fundador. Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Lo que no sabe es que tengo un as en la manga.

Misha sabía que no debía preguntar, que no era asunto suyo, pero la curiosidad pudo con él.

—¿El qué?

—Voy a darle mis acciones. —Al ver en la cara de Misha que no comprendía esa estrategia, se lo explicó—. Según nuestros abogados, hay una cláusula de que una vez que uno ha movido sus acciones, no puede volver a moverlas hasta que no pase un periodo de tiempo. Jensen ha movido las suyas, y se excusa en eso para decir que no puede hacer nada porque no tiene poder. Que todos sabemos que es mentira, pero no queremos volver a pelearnos con él. Yo al menos no, porque como me fastidie el otro brazo, voy a tener un serio problema para subirme los pantalones. ¿Cuál es mi plan? Pues darle mis acciones. Tengo las mismas que él, con el mismo valor en igualdad de condiciones. Así volverá a tener el mismo número que tenía antes.

—Está bien pensado.

—Sí. Y tengo redactado el documento y todo. Firmado también por mi abogado. Solo me falta entregárselo, pero no quiero hacerlo en persona. Por la razón que te he dado antes.

—Es comprensible. —Misha admiraba a Jared. Desprendía una vitalidad y un buen rollo que le gustaba mucho estar con él—. Mándaselo por mensajero.

—Lo he pensado, pero también corro peligro. ¿Sabes cómo creo que no reaccionaría tan mal?

Misha no tenía ni idea.

—¿Cómo?

—Si tú le entregas los papeles.

Misha alzó las cejas, asombrado, de que Jared hubiera sugerido tal cosa.

—No... No entiendo, Jared.

— A ti no va a matarte. A mí sí. —Lo miró, esperanzado—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece hacer un viajecito a Texas?

CONTINUARÁ...


	18. The night we met

CAPITULO 18: [THE NIGHT WE MET](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9qlv6MJEOo)

Definitivamente tenía que haberse vuelto loco. Seguro, porque si no... ¿Qué otra explicación había para que hubiera aceptado la ocurrencia de Jared? Colarse en Texas, buscar a Jensen y darle unos papeles. De traca todo.

Era un viaje exprés, todo fuera dicho. Aterrizaba, iba hasta el rancho, hablaba con él, y en menos de cuatro horas tenía que estar de vuelta para coger el siguiente vuelo de regreso a San Francisco. Con suerte no le daría un ataque por el camino.

Cuando llegó al rancho, había algo de ambiente; varios coches y varias familias dando una vuelta por la zona mientras disfrutaban de ese día fresco que había amanecido. Había un parque de juegos, mesas de madera y un puesto que vendía comida afroamericana.

Misha puso rumbo hacia el edificio principal. Preguntó por Jensen a la chica que estaba detrás de la barra, y esta le dijo que se encontraba en las mesas de la parte de atrás.

No tuvo que caminar demasiado para encontrarle. Jensen le daba la espalda. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa bajo la sombra de un árbol enorme. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía estar muy concentrado. Cuando llegó hasta él, rodeó la mesa y lo miró.

—Hola, Jensen.

Jensen tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Misha estaba de pie frente a él, se irguió y se levantó del banco de madera.

—Misha... No... No te esperaba.

Misha le sonrió con timidez.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Puedo sentarme? —No había imaginado empezar así, pero necesitaba tomar asiento para que no se le notara que le temblaba todo. Vio que Jensen asentía a la par que se sentaba. Decidió que ocupar el banco frente a él era una buena opción. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía varios bocetos en los que estaba trabajando—. No sabía que dibujabas. ¿Vais a lanzar algo nuevo?

Jensen miró los bosquejos que había hecho como si no los conociera.

—Sí. Tengo varias ideas en mente que me gustaría sacar adelante, aunque no sé si será posible. Hay que meditarlo mucho.

Misha asintió y miró lo que había comenzado a dibujar.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Jensen se lamió los labios. Quería preguntarle qué hacía allí, porque parecía que no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, pero no quería ser maleducado.

—Pues... quería introducir alguna de nuestras cervezas en las cocinas para que fueran incluidas en recetas culinarias. Me acordé de cuando hicimos aquellos panes improvisados que nos quedaron tan bien. Entonces, pensé que sería buena idea hacerlo oficial. Al menos lanzar una tirada de muestra y ver la acogida.

Misha asintió sopesando la idea mientras seguía con la vista puesta en los bocetos.

—Has tenido muy buena idea. La mayoría de las recetas que incluyen algún tipo de cerveza, tienes que coger una lata y te acaba sobrando la mitad. La mayoría se la bebe si está en casa, pero cuando estás trabajando, esa lata muchas veces acaba desaprovechada.

—Eso es. —A Jensen le maravilló que hubiera captado su idea a la primera.

—Yo haría un botellín en lugar de una lata. Con una etiqueta de cocina, y por detrás un medidor, para saber qué cantidad echar, porque a veces las medidas confunden. Lo haría todo muy artesano, para que encajara hasta en la cocina más convencional. Jensen apuntó en una esquina todas esas ideas. Eran muy buenas y podía llevar razón.

—Jensen. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te hablé de mi abuela y de su historia con aquel hombre francés?

Jensen lo miró y frunció el ceño. Claro que se acordaba.

—Sí. Cambió el nombre de la panadería por él, ¿no?

—Sí. Bueno, pues no era un hombre.

Jensen abrió la boca y puso una O perfecta, pero no dijo nada. Misha, al verle, sonrió, porque a él también se le había quedado esa cara.

—Fue a visitar a mi madre y a mi abuela, y ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, me dijo que Paul no era Paul, que era Paulette.

—Y tú no recuerdas nada de que fuera una mujer, ¿no?

Misha negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada. Mis recuerdos son muy vagos, de hecho, siempre se han referido a ella de manera masculina.

—Es curioso que no te hayan dicho nada hasta ahora.

Misha asintió. Su abuela le contó la historia con esa mujer. Había sido una relación secreta porque en aquella época no estaba bien visto y podía costarles el negocio. Pasaron muchos contratiempos y penurias y tuvieron que luchar contra muchas adversidades. Pese a todo, lograron ser felices hasta que Paulette murió. Su abuela se había guardado esa historia para contársela en el momento oportuno, y a la cuenta, lo había visto tan hundido por lo de Jensen, que al fin había llegado ese momento.

—Las abuelas son así —respondió sin más, porque no quería darle ninguna explicación del por qué se lo había contado.

Jensen lo miró de reojo. Al ver que Misha guardaba silencio durante mucho rato, tuvo que hacerle la pregunta que había estado reservando.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Misha?

—Oh, sí, claro. —Misha miró la mano donde traía una carpeta con los papeles que le había dado Jared más algunos que había añadido él por su cuenta—. Te he traído esto. Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo cuando me vaya. O sea, dentro de cinco minutos.

Jensen frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí. —Se levantó tras dejar la carpeta sobre la mesa—. Tengo que coger un vuelo de vuelta. Tenemos mucho trabajo y solo he podido escaparme unas horas. Ya me contarás.

Jensen asintió sin tener muy claro eso que había pasado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Misha ya se había marchado y lo había vuelto a dejar solo. No se había dado cuenta de que su corazón había ido a mil por hora los pocos minutos que estuvo ahí sentado frente a él. Ojalá le hubiera retenido. Ojalá le hubiera dicho que ya no estaba enfadado con él. Ojalá... ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y pararlo en aquella noche cuando se conocieron. En ese momento, sabiendo todo lo que conocía ahora. Le habría dicho que no era un pasatiempo más, que no le hiciera caso a Christian, que le contara todos sus miedos y que no desconfiara de él, porque lo iba a querer como a nadie en su vida.

Estiró el brazo y cogió la carpeta. Tras echar un vistazo al primer documento, se apuntó mentalmente darle una paliza a Jared. Le iba a faltar terreno en el mundo para salir corriendo porque se la había jugado, pero bien.

El segundo documento era un borrador de un contrato de La Family Business al Le Marais Bakery, la panadería de Misha, donde se ofrecía a proporcionarles varios tipos de cerveza durante un periodo de tiempo limitado hasta formalizar acuerdo comercial. Eso tendría que leerlo mas detenidamente para ver qué patazo había metido Jared. Y el último documento era... ¿una analítica? ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí una analítica? Al principio pensó que Jared se lo podía haber mandado por error, pero entonces recordó algo.

_Jensen. ¿Te parece bien si... si nos hacemos unos análisis de sangre?... Es lo mejor que he oído en mucho tiempo... ¿Follarte sin condón y correrme dentro de ti? Eso no tiene precio, créeme._

Había cerrado los ojos porque había revivido ese momento como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Al abrirlos, los tenías aguosos y algo enrojecidos, con el color verde más pálido de lo normal. Quería retroceder a ese momento, quería volver a él.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa... Ese papel no estaba puesto ahí a propósito. Eso no era algo con lo que se viajara ni que se dejara olvidado dentro de una carpeta de negocios. ¿Intentaba Misha decirle algo? Si era así... ¿Qué iba a responderle él?

CONTINUARÁ...


	19. When I look at you

CAPITULO 19: [WHEN I LOOK AT YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni8bHx4_xJM&t=94s)

Misha llegó a lo justo para incorporarse a su turno de trabajo. Había sido un vuelo de regreso largo y agotador. Al entrar al obrador tuvo que sonarse la nariz dos veces seguidas, porque parecía que se había resfriado. Se puso guantes y una mascarilla y comenzó a trabajar con la masa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sospechaba que tenía fiebre. Maravilloso.

Matt llegó a primera hora de la mañana. Abrió la puerta de la panadería al entrar y volvió a cerrar tras él porque aún no estaba listo al público. En un rato aparecería el servicio de limpieza que tenían contratado para dejar listo el local y Felicia vendría a hacer su trabajo. Iba a meterse en el obrador cuando escuchó que Matt hablaba más alto de lo normal. Se sacudió las manos y salió a la tienda. Allí se encontró con su amigo que agitaba la cabeza a una persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta de cristal.

Se quitó la mascarilla y los guantes y caminó hacia él por si tenía algún problema con alguien cuando vio a Rachel al otro lado con cara de pocos amigos.

—Matt. —Lo llamó—. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de la masa, por favor? Será mejor que hable con ella.

Matt no dijo nada y asintió al pasar por su lado.

Misha le sonrió. Luego estiró el brazo y quitó el cierre de seguridad para que ella pudiera pasar. Le abrió la puerta como un caballero.

—Gracias —respondió ella al entrar.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Misha volvió a cerrar y caminó tras ella, que se había recorrido media tienda, hasta que se dio la vuelta.

—He visto tu foto con ese tío en el periódico local. ¿Es verdad?

Misha no tenía muy claro a qué se refería con esa pregunta. Ni él mismo conocía la respuesta de casi nada de lo que le había pasado.

—No estamos juntos —simplificó, sin poder ocultar en la voz que había mucho más que no le estaba contando.

Rachel lo miró. Había ido allí para hablar con él, para pedirle otra oportunidad, pero le conocía bien, y esa respuesta tan corta, tan escueta, cargada de tanto dolor, había sido más que suficiente para hacerle entender que Misha ya no estaba en la misma página que ella.

—Lo siento. De verdad. La última vez que vine aquí lo hice con mucho rencor dentro de mí, y si te soy sincera, hoy había venido para pedirte otra oportunidad y para que reconsideraras lo nuestro, pero tu respuesta...

—Doy pena, ¿no? —esbozó una sonrisa. Era consciente que el resfriado le había tomado algo la voz y las pocas horas de descanso habían ayudado a que pareciera un alma hundida en el averno.

—Has tenido días mejores.

—Rachel... —Misha quería aprovechar ese momento para ser lo más sincero que podía—. Jamás he querido dejarte en ridículo, ni engañarte, ni hacerte daño. No podía decirte que sí a casarme contigo cuando no era eso lo que sentía.

—No tienes que decirme nada, de verdad. —Ella había estirado el brazo y le acariciaba la mejilla—. Entiendo que hayamos tomado caminos distintos. También quiero decirte que, si alguna vez te acuerdas de mí, no dudes en llamarme.

—Lo mismo te digo. —Y la abrazó con cariño, porque Rachel no era una mala mujer y habían pasado muy buenos ratos juntos. Cuando se separó, la miró con cariño—. Te deseo todo lo mejor.

—Yo también a ti. Y duerme, por favor. Descansa. Tienes mal aspecto.

Misha se echó el pelo hacia atrás como si eso fuera a solucionar algo.

—Acabo de regresar de viaje, no he dormido, y me he resfriado. En cuanto termine el turno me meteré en la cama y mañana estaré como nuevo.

Ella le sonrió con pena. Luego abandonó la panadería en silencio. Era lo único que podía hacer. Había llegado allí pretendiendo que volviera con ella, que le diera otra oportunidad, pero en cuanto lo vio, en cuanto escuchó su voz, sabía que Misha jamás estaría así por ella. En ese caso, lo mejor y lo más digno era una retirada a tiempo.

La mañana fue una locura. La panadería estuvo a rebosar en todos los aspectos, y cuanta más gente entraba, Misha iba teniendo peor pinta. Tanto era así que había preferido esconderse en el obrador. A veces, Matt entraba para ayudarle, pero fuera se necesitaban dos manos como mínimo. Felicia se aseguraba de vez en cuando de mirar por el cristal de la puerta para asegurarse de que su jefe no había caído desmayado al suelo. Le había dicho que se fuera a la cama, pero no le había hecho caso. Misha era terco como una mula y sabía que no pararía hasta que ya no pudiera más con su vida.

—¿Le das tú con el rodillo en la cabeza o le doy yo?

Matt miró a su compañera y le costó un par de segundos entender que hablaba de Misha. Miró él también a través del cristal y luego se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

—Aún sigue vivo. No va a marcharse con tanta facilidad.

—Pues si cae redondo en el suelo del obrador, que sepas que voy a echarle una cerveza por encima y lo voy a arrastrar en medio de la acera. Que lo detengan por borracho. A ver si así descansa en el calabozo.

—Eso no suele funcionar. Ya lo he intentado yo con Jared.

Matt y Felicia se volvieron al oír una voz muy próxima a ellos. Jensen estaba allí, al otro lado del expositor, con una encantadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver que los había dejado sin habla, decidió probar suerte y comenzar él.

—¿Puedo hablar con Misha?

Felicia fue la primera en responder.

—Si sigue vivo, sí. No sé si ha entrado ya en fase zombi.

Jensen frunció el ceño porque no entendía qué quería decir eso.

—Verás. —Matt decidió explicárselo porque su compañera a veces era un caos contando las cosas—. Misha ha pillado un buen resfriado, tiene fiebre, y no quiere irse a casa hasta que termine el turno.

Jensen se movió para verlo por sí mismo. Se asomó al cristal de la puerta con rapidez para que Misha no le viera y luego se giró hacia ellos.

—¿Cuánta fiebre tiene?

—No sé. Mucha. —Matt dio la vuelta a la barra y se agachó para sacar un botiquín del último cajón—. Tienes que lograr que se tome esto.

Jensen miró la pastilla y luego miró a Matt.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo un poco más fuerte que un paracetamol, que es lo único que consiente tomarse cuando se resfría. Y no le hará nada y se pondrá peor.

—Lo hemos vivido antes —añadió Felicia—. Esa pastilla es nuestra única esperanza.

Jensen agarró el blíster y lo metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Luego entró en el obrador y cerró tras él. Era consciente de que tenía las miradas de los otros dos puestas en su cogote, pero le dio igual. Esperó a que Misha levantara la cabeza para mirarle, porque estaba de espaldas a él, ocupado mientras metía varias bandejas en el horno.

—Matt. ¿Hace falta hacer más masa? Por si preparo una tanda extra.

—No soy Matt.

Misha se giró corriendo porque, efectivamente, esa no era la voz de Matt. En lugar de a su compañero, se encontró con Jensen. Estaba plantado frente a la puerta, alto como él solo, guapísimo, y un millón de cosas más que le provocaron mucho vértigo.

—Jensen. No... No te esperaba.

Jensen fue a dar un paso, pero no quería meter la pata.

—¿Tengo que ponerme algún EPI de seguridad? No quisiera echar a perder nada.

—No. Solo no te acerques a la mesa de amasado. —Se sacudió el delantal y se acercó a él—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Jensen levantó la mano que sostenía una carpeta azul y se la enseñó, aunque no la tendió para que la cogiera.

—Negocios. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo? —La pregunta no estaba hecha al azar porque sabía que Misha tenía su apartamento encima de la panadería.

Misha miró el horno para asegurarse de que había puesto el temporizador. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Cuando le dijo a Matt que estuviera atento al horno, se giró de nuevo hacia Jensen.

—Vamos arriba.

Jensen lo siguió por unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a la planta de arriba. Misha le indicó que pasara tras abrir la puerta y fue el primero en entrar en el apartamento.

El lugar era diáfano, con muebles de maderas color roble miel y muchas plantas. Las ventanas ocupaban todo un lateral y hacían esquina hacia el fondo. Los visillos opacos se movían al compás de la suave brisa.

—Tienes un apartamento muy acogedor.

—Gracias. ¿Te sirvo algo de beber?

—Agua, por favor.

Misha alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—No sabía que los hombres de Texas bebieran agua.

Jensen sonrió al escucharle.

—Somos una caja de sorpresas.

Misha sacó una botella pequeña sin abrir de la nevera y caminó hacia el sofá donde le indicó a Jensen que sentara. Le tendió el agua y se sentó frente a él en una mecedora.

—Tú dirás.

Jensen abrió la carpeta, extrajo un folio, y se lo acercó. Misha tuvo que estirar algo el brazo para cogerlo. Cuando lo tuvo ante sus ojos, se quedó parado mirando el boceto que tenía delante. Era un botellín de cerveza en cuya etiqueta se podía leer el nombre de su panadería, con las mismas letras y los mismos colores. Incluso había añadido algunas de las plantas que adornaban el local.

—¿Tú has dibujado esto? —Misha no podía dejar de admirar el boceto porque allí estaba plasmado hasta el más pequeño detalle de su negocio.

—Sí. Es solo una idea, por supuesto. Y si no te gusta, lo rompo y listos. Lo que quería proponerte, aparte de vender nuestra cerveza, es la de crear recetas juntos. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer y he estado toda la noche dibujando. Creo que nuestra cerveza puede entrar en la cocina de todos los hogares no solo para ser bebida, sino para ser disfrutada de muchísimas maneras. —No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba muy nervioso por saber su opinión—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me gusta mucho —respondió sin levantar los ojos del dibujo—. Pero me gustaría que vuestro nombre también apareciera. Tiene que estar ahí.

—Puedo arreglarlo, no te preocupes. ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Sí. —Misha apartó la cara del folio y la escondió en el hueco de su brazo para estornudar varias veces seguidas. Cuando se recompuso, no podía negar que tenía la nariz roja y los ojos vidriosos—. Lo siento. Me he resfriado.

Jensen supo que esa era su oportunidad. Sacó la pastilla que le había dado Matt del bolsillo trasero, la extrajo del blíster, y abrió el agua que le había acercado Misha y que aún no había tocado.

—Yo también me resfrié hace unos días. Tómate esta pastilla. Es mano de santo.

Misha miró la mano y luego lo miró a él a los ojos.

—No me gusta tomar medicamentos.

Jensen estiró el otro brazo y le puso el dorso de la mano sobre la frente.

—Tienes fiebre.

—No es mucha. Puedo soportarlo. —A cabezota no lo ganaba nadie. Lo que no contaba es que Jensen lo mirara de esa manera.

—Por favor.

Eso pudo con él; alargó el brazo y cogió la pastilla, se la metió en la boca y bebió un trago largo de agua.

—Lo odio.

—Gracias. Ya verás como te vas a sentir mejor. —Jensen no iba a admitirlo, pero se sentía más aliviado al ver que se había tragado la pastilla. Misha tenía mala cara y varias perlas de sudor habían comenzado a empaparle la frente—. Te voy a contar la idea que he tenido, si te parece bien.

Misha asintió. Debía de volver al trabajo, pero estaba muy cansado. Se inclinó en la mecedora y se meció un poco. Sabía que no debía de hacer eso porque iba a quedarse dormido, pero era un movimiento innato en él cada vez que se sentaba en ese lugar.

—He pensado crear un listado de recetas donde la cerveza sea protagonista —comenzó. Se lo estaba inventando todo, porque lo único que quería era ganar tiempo a que la pastilla hiciera efecto y Misha se relajara. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho porque, mientras hablaba, Misha había comenzado a cerrar poco a poco los ojos. Veía que luchaba contra sí mismo por mantenerse despierto, pero la fiebre y la pastilla ganaron la batalla.

Jensen se acercó a él. Verle dormido, reclinado sobre la mecedora y con la cabeza echada hacia un lado fue un sentimiento extraño para él. Quería protegerle de todo, estar a su lado, despertarse todas las mañanas encima de él. O debajo, le daba igual. Quería estar a su lado. Lo necesitaba en su vida e iba a luchar por él fuera como fuera. No iba a hacer más el gilipollas de largarse y decirle que todo había sido mentira cuando lo que había sentido y aún sentía por él era lo más auténtico que había experimentado nunca.

Le cogió en brazos despacio para no despertarle y caminó con él pegado a su pecho por el apartamento. Cuando llegó al fondo a la derecha, se paró en seco al ver una enorme cama de madera. Tenía cuatro postes que se alzaban hasta llegar casi al techo. Los enormes almohadones y el edredón eran blancos y muy esponjoso, y daban la impresión de ser el lugar más acogedor el mundo.

Tras meterle en la cama, lo arropó bien y se lo quedó mirando. Se habría quedado abrazado a su lado, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso. Sabía que abajo tenían mucho lío y él, aunque no era camarero en sí, tenía algo de experiencia sirviendo mesas en el rancho. Le acarició el pelo antes de abandonar la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia el obrador. Al llegar, vio a Matt mientras amasaba como un loco.

—He podido darle la pastilla. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros ahora?

Jensen subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento muchas horas más tarde. Le dolía todo, incluso más que cuando Jared y Kane lo habían aplastado con sus cuerpos encima unos días atrás. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de la entrada y caminó a hurtadillas hasta el dormitorio porque el suelo de madera crujía demasiado y temía que fuera a despertarle.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Misha apenas se había movido del sitio. Seguía profundamente dormido, con la boca medio abierta, y la cabeza hundida entre los cojines.

Encontrarle dormido le dio tiempo para darse una ducha. No había traído ropa con él, pero seguro que Misha tendría algo que le pudiera servir. Abrió un par de cajones hasta que encontró unos calzoncillos y una camiseta de unas palmeras. Eso le valdría para pasar la noche.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua le diera en los doloridos músculos de los hombros y la espalda. Cuando salió, lo hizo vestido con las prendas que había tomado prestadas.

Se sentía increíblemente bien con esa ropa que olía a Misha. Se secó un poco los cabellos y caminó hacia la cama. No necesitaba comer nada porque había pillado algo abajo. Matt y Felicia eran muy buenos amigos de Misha. Se les notaba, y estaban muy preocupados por él. Cuando cerraron, mientras recogían, comieron algo, y se tomaron un par de cervezas. Le estuvieron contando batallitas sobre Misha, cosas que les había pasado juntos a lo largo de todos los años que se conocían. Eso le gustó mucho, porque saber más sobre Misha era algo que había descubierto que le gustaba mucho.

Al meterse en la cama a su lado, tuvo la certeza de que no iba a salir de allí nunca. Esa cama era... mágica. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cómoda, tan perfecta? Y eso que ya lo era a simple vista con Misha acostado entre las sábanas.

Se arrimó a él, y debió de mover el colchón más de la cuenta, porque Misha se movió un poco. No llegó a despertarse, pero se ladeó lo suficiente para acurrucarse junto a Jensen y abrazarse a él.

Jensen levantó un brazo y lo rodeó hasta arrimarle más a su cuerpo. Notaba que desprendía más calor del normal. Tenía que ser por la fiebre. Matt le había dado otra pastilla y le recomendó que se la diera a media noche y que, cuando Misha despertara al día siguiente, iba a estar como nuevo.

Como aún quedaba un rato largo para la siguiente toma del medicamento, se relajó a su lado y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Misha se movió y gruñó por lo bajo. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo se sentía mareado y confuso.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lo último que se esperaba Misha era la voz de Jensen sobre su cabeza y sentir de pronto su mano sobre la frente. Estaba mareado y con muchísimo sueño.

—Vuelves a tener fiebre. —Jensen se incorporó con cuidado porque la cabeza y parte del cuerpo de Misha estaban apoyados sobre él. Estiró el brazo y agarró un vaso de agua y la segunda pastilla que le había dado Matt—. Tómatelo. Te sentará bien.

Misha parpadeó confundido. ¿Estaba soñando todo eso? ¿Qué hacía Jensen en su cama? Alguna parte de su cerebro debió de decidir que todo eso era normal porque aceptó la pastilla y se la tomó con un trago grande de agua. Luego volvió a tumbarse sobre su pecho, como si eso también fuera algo que hiciera a diario.

—¿Está puesto el despertador?

Jensen giró la cabeza para mirar el aparato sobre la mesilla de noche. Lo agarró y lo miró. Encontró el botón que buscaba y lo apagó para que no sonara la alarma.

—Ya está. No te preocupes —mintió.

Misha le hizo caso. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Estaba tan a gusto, que nada más importaba. Cerró los ojos y supo que se quedaba poco a poco dormido.

Jensen también lo supo. Se relajó sobre las almohadas y respiró hondo. Estaba cansado, y al día siguiente le esperaba otra jornada ajetreado supliendo a Misha en la panadería, pero el hervidero de sentimientos que rebotaban en su cabeza le impedían conciliar el sueño. Quería eso con Misha; una relación con él, ayudarle, trabajar juntos, dormir juntos... Quería una vida a su lado. Tenía que conseguirlo.

En medio de ese pensamiento, Jensen se quedó dormido, porque, ni su cuerpo ni su cabeza podían dar para más.

CONTINUARÁ...


	20. Home

CAPITULO 20: [HOME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWbRG7Gg7Po)

PARTE 1

Misha se despertó, y durante un segundo se quedó mirando el aleteo que tenía uno de los visillos que había a los pies de la cama. Por la claridad, parecía que era media mañana, pero no podía asegurarlo porque había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

Se desperezó y se incorporó. Ya no tenía fiebre y los calambres en las articulaciones habían desaparecido. Aún sentía la nariz algo sensible, pero se encontraba un millón de veces mejor que el día anterior.

¿El día anterior? Su cabeza intentaba recordar, pero tenía una zona muerta en el cerebro que le impedía llegar a algo que hubiera vivido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Se incorporó de golpe y miró el despertador. Abrió los ojos como platos ya no solo al ver la hora, sino al ver que había pasado un día y medio completo durmiendo. ¿Cómo diablos había sucedido?

Salió de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Matt y Felicia tendrían que tener un lío tremendo abajo. Tenía una pinta horrible, lo sabía, pero sus compañeros estarían a tope de trabajo y no podía dejarles tirados. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Matt tan alegre en la cocina, rodeado de varias bandejas que acababa de sacar del horno. No tenía pinta de estar estresado ni mucho menos.

—Hey, jefe. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Misha lo miró extrañado, porque se sentía desubicado por completo.

—Bien —respondió no muy convencido—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

Matt sonrió y se giró para sacar otra bandeja del horno.

—Tenías que descansar. Menos mal que Jensen pudo darte las pastillas que le di, sino ahora mismo seguirías aquí mucho peor que antes.

Al oír el nombre de Jensen, todas las alarmas en el cerebro de Misha se encendieron.

—¿Jensen ha estado aquí? —Podía recordar algunas cosas, nada en concreto; el sonido de su voz y su olor, pero todo le resultaba muy confuso.

—Jensen _sigue_ estando aquí. —aclaró Matt—. Está ayudando a Felicia con las mesas. Es un gran camarero. Y el pantalón que lleva puesto, que creo que es tuyo, le queda infinitamente mejor a él que a ti. ¿Lo contratamos y le decimos que se lo tiene que poner como uniforme?

Misha lo ignoró y fue hacia la puerta, pero no salió, sino que miró por el ojo de buey, medio escondido, para que Jensen no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Matt tenía razón; Jensen se movía con destreza entre las mesas, demasiado bien, con una maravillosa sonrisa y ese apretado pantalón. _Sus_ vaqueros. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero, porque durante un segundo pensó que todo eso no era real.

—Está ahí.

—Claro que está ahí. Desde ayer. Ahora en serio. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

Misha parpadeó y se giró de nuevo. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la cara de Jensen al otro lado del cristal, mirándole. Se apartó hacia atrás y abrió la puerta.

—Jensen. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Jensen entró en el obrador y lo miró. Llevaba una camisa clara remangada hasta los codos, un mandil con los colores del local, y los vaqueros de Misha.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Le puso una mano en la frente en un gesto demasiado familiar.

Misha lo miró, porque se sentía como un marciano en esos momentos.

—Bien. Gracias. —Había comenzado a recordar que había ido a verle, que le había enseñado el boceto y luego nada más, porque todo estaba algo confuso—. Yo... —Se miró por primera vez en todo ese rato y se percató de que su ropa era un desastre, no solo arrugada arrugada, sino la camiseta estaba algo sudada también. Su pelo, apelmazado, tampoco tenía mejor pinta—. Necesito asearme.

—Ve a ducharte tranquilo. Todo por aquí está bajo control. Cuando vengas, hablamos.

Misha asintió. Ese hombre tenía un extraño efecto en él que lograba centrarle e infundirle tranquilidad cuando la perdía.

Subió a su apartamento y caminó por el salón en busca de los bocetos del día anterior. Los encontró sobre la mesa. Los agarró, y comenzó a recordar la conversación y lo que había opinado sobre el dibujo. Jensen era un hombre muy talentoso en más de un aspecto. Descubrir algo nuevo sobre él le gustaba, le hacía recordar lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba a su lado. Había sido corto, pero muy intenso. Quizás, ahora, siendo socios, podían al menos ser amigos. Era un buen hombre y quería seguir estando a su lado, aunque fuera solo de esa manera.

Llegó al baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Mientras esperaba a que saliera caliente, regresó al salón para ver de nuevo los bocetos. Le gustaba sus ideas, le parecía un buen producto y creía que podían llegar a hacer algo interesante juntos.

Cuando dio la vuelta al último de los documentos, un papel que no tenía nada que ver con los dibujos le llamó la atención. Apenas tardó un par de segundos en comprender lo que tenía ante sus ojos y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era una analítica. Jensen le había devuelto la jugada. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Se metió rápido en la ducha, se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario y bajó como un rayo, aún con el pelo húmedo y sin peinar.

Al llegar al obrador se encontró con Jensen. Estaba de espaldas a él, delante de la mesa de amasado, maltratando lo que parecía ser una masa que había conocido momentos mejores. Se acercó hacia él por la espalda y le rodeó con los brazos para luego llegar con las manos a la masa, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y los movió.

—Tienes que tocarla con delicadeza, de lo contrario no subirá.

El cuerpo de Jensen reaccionó en el acto, ya no solo por sus palabras sino al sentirle pegado a su espalda. Se giró entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara frente a él en un espacio minúsculo, aunque no parecía importarle.

—Eso sería imperdonable —respondió, perdido totalmente en esos ojos azules—. Misha, yo...

—He visto tu analítica entre los bocetos. Gracias.

Jensen sonrió. Ambos sabían lo que significaba, pero él necesitaba dejarlo claro.

—¿Podemos volver a esa mañana en el aeropuerto, justo antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda?

—Sí. Por favor —respondió casi en el acto porque no podía esperar más.

Jensen no le dejó continuar porque necesitaba besarle. Le apresó los labios y se fundió con él como llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer. Estar separados había sido una auténtica tortura.

—Siento no haber dicho la verdad antes. —Misha susurró sobre sus labios cuando dejó de besarle. Se sentía algo mareado al tenerle tan cerca—. Tenía que haberte contado lo que pensaba Christian y yo...

Jensen lo detuvo tras ponerle los labios en la boca. Le dio un beso rápido y lo miró con cariño.

—Ninguno hemos sido sinceros porque todos teníamos nuestras razones. Yo me fijé en ti en ese restaurante porque me llamaste la atención. Cuando tu novia empezó a montar el número, tú podías haberla dejado en ridículo, pero no lo hiciste; preferiste ser tú el que se llevara la peor parte. Eso hizo que quisiera conocerte. No te lo voy a negar; al principio pensé que serías un tío más, amable, simpático, guapo, con el que pasar algunos días divertidos, pero luego me di cuenta de que no quería eso. —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Y no se lo dije a nadie. Por lo que no puedo culpar a Chris de haber pensado como lo hizo porque es lo que he hecho muchas veces, y tampoco puedo culparte a ti porque es lo que yo también habría hecho de ser tú.

—Todos hemos hecho el tonto —resumió.

Jensen asintió con un mueca divertida.

—Más o menos. Lo importante es que lo hemos solucionado y que tenemos el resto de nuestra vida por delante.

Misha asintió y volvió a besarle. No podía parar de hacerlo. Tampoco quería.

—Errrmmm parejita. —Matt estaba parado en la puerta del obrador, con los brazos cruzados y una fingida cara de preocupación en el rostro. Solo cuando captó la atención de los dos, siguió hablando—. Tengo al cliente de los cruasanes esperando en la tienda. Los quiere para hoy.

—Perdón. —Jensen se dio la vuelta y miró la masa, o lo que quedaba de ella, porque parecía que había fermentado y no tenía una pinta muy apetitosa.

Misha se puso manos a la obra. Sacó una masa nueva y le indicó a Jensen que tirara esa a la basura.

—Matt. Dile al cliente que tardará treinta y cinco minutos. Si quiere desayunar, nosotros le invitamos.

Matt asintió y desapareció tras la puerta.

—Lo siento. Pensé que podría hacer un simple cruasán.

—La culpa es mía por haberte interrumpido. Aunque le estabas dando una paliza a la masa cuando llegué.

—Me tienes que decir cómo tocarla para lograr que suba.

Misha apretó los labios al oírle y se centró en la masa, porque la doble intención en las palabras de Jensen eran más que obvias. Le habría gustado decirle que a él no le hacía falta tocar nada para provocar ese efecto, pero tuvo el atino de seguir amasando para tener el pedido lo antes posible.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Jensen no se sentía cómodo estando ahí sin hacer nada.

—Si quieres ve preparando los envases. Mira el pedido para ver qué más lleva y que Matt te ayude.

Jensen asintió. No estaba acostumbrado a que Misha le ordenara demasiado, pero había descubierto que eso también le gustaba. Pasó por su lado antes de salir del obrador y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Fue un gesto bastante pueril pero que, a ambos, les hizo sonreír.

El pedido estuvo a tiempo gracias a las habilidosas manos de Misha, que preparó los cruasanes en un tiempo récord. Aprovechó y comenzó a recoger y a limpiar las mesas al saber la hora que era. Se moría por mirar hacia la tienda para ver a Jensen servir las últimas mesas que quedaban. Y eso fue lo que hizo cuando las ganas pudieron más que la obligación. Y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Al verse observado, Jensen terminó de servir la última mesa y caminó hacia él. Misha se encontraba detrás el expositor, mientras hacía como que recogía las bandejas vacías de los distintos tipos de pan que vendían.

Jensen se apoyó sobre el cristal y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Tengo una duda con respecto a este trabajo que he comenzado hoy.

—Tú dirás.

—Verás, creo que le gusto a mi jefe. No para de mirarme, sobre todo el trasero.

Misha comenzó a reírse mientras se moría de la vergüenza por haber sido pillado. No iba a hacerse el santo porque ya no tenía escapatoria posible.

—Quizás es porque tu jefe se ha dado cuenta de que le has robado los vaqueros y que te sientan mejor a ti que a él.

Jensen se inclinó hacia delante para que solo él le escuchara.

—Lo dudo, pero lo que mi jefe debería saber es que todo lo que hay dentro de este pantalón, le pertenece, y puede hacer uso de él siempre que lo crea necesario.

Misha sintió que la boca se le secaba.

—¿Todo? —preguntó. Solo para estar completamente seguro.

—Absolutamente todo. —Que le guiñara un ojo fue demasiado cruel y lo sabía, porque era consciente del efecto que producía en las personas. No era tonto.

Misha se pasó las manos por la cara. Le habría gustado seguir con el juego, pero no iba a poder salir de allí sin disimular el bulto de los pantalones.

—Estoy deseoso por comprobarlo. —¿Para qué dar tantas vueltas si ambos querían lo mismo?—. ¿Estás libre esta noche?

—Me encantaría poder decirte que sí, pero no lo estoy. —Jensen dio la vuelta al expositor y se puso al otro lado de la barra con él—. Esta tarde tengo que estar en Seattle, aunque estaré de vuelta mañana por la noche.

—¿Cuándo tienes que regresar a Texas?

Jensen frunció el ceño porque no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta.

—No tengo ninguna reunión en Texas próximamente. ¿Por qué?

—Porque vives allí, ¿no? Si vamos a darnos otra oportunidad, me gustaría cuadrar mis horarios con los tuyos para poder vernos todo lo posible.

Jensen comprendió lo que quería decir y sonrió.

—No voy a irme, Misha. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Bueno, quizás no quieras compartir tu apartamento porque es demasiado pronto. Lo que quieras me parecerá bien. Puedo buscarme algo cerca de aquí porque mi intención es quedarme a trabajar contigo. Estoy dispuesto a aprender las recetas que hagamos.

Misha no podía ocultar su asombro porque había pensado que las elaboraría él y Jensen las probaría en algún viaje que tuviera a San Francisco. Eso de tenerle cerca todos los días era infinitamente mejor.

—Claro que quiero que vivas conmigo. —Estiró el brazo y le agarró la mano para comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos—. No sabía cómo pedírtelo.

Jensen terminó por abrazarle y a mecerle entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué tal algo como " _Jensen, ¿nos quedamos metidos en la cama todo el fin de semana y parte de la semana que viene también?"_

Misha ahogó una risilla en su hombro.

—Menos mal que hice una cama bastante robusta.

Jensen se alejó un poco al oírle y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Has hecho tú esa cama?

—Sí. Hace unos años se cayó un árbol que había en el patio trasero de casa de mi abuela. Iban a llamar para que lo retiraran, pero me colé allí y la convencí para que me dejara tener el enorme tronco allí mientras elaboraba los muebles.

—Y te dejó.

—A cambio de una mecedora. Yo me hice otra para mí, la que está en el salón, y algunas cosas más.

Jensen no podía ocultar su cara de admiración.

—¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

—No sé dejar de quererte. —Misha lo soltó de golpe, pero por alguna extraña razón, a ninguno de los dos le tomó por sorpresa esas palabras.

—Mejor —respondió pegado a sus labios—, porque yo tampoco. Espero que esa habilidad no la adquieras nunca.

Misha negó con la cabeza, porque estaba seguro de que no.

Cuando habían comenzado a fundirse en un beso, Felicia llegó a ellos y golpeó la barra de madera con la palma de la mano. Al ver que había obtenido la atención de los dos, sonrió.

—La señora mayor de la mesa del fondo me ha preguntado si besar al camarero entra también parte del desayuno. ¿Qué le digo?

Volvieron al trabajo para terminar de atender las mesas que quedaban, recoger y limpiar. Matt y Felicia se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y Misha se quedó en la puerta de la tienda. Jensen tenía que marcharse, era una tontería, porque volvería al día siguiente, pero le estaba costando más de lo normal tener que dejarle ir ahora que lo había recuperado.

—Mañana puedo ayudar a que te traigas tus cosas e instalarte.

—Solo tengo un par de maletas en el hotel. Cuando vayamos a Texas, a casa de mis padres, haré una mudanza más en serio. Tengo cosas que me gustaría tener conmigo.

—Por supuesto. —Misha asintió, porque era lo más lógico si su apartamento iba a ser también su hogar.

—¿De verdad que no te importa que vivamos juntos en tu apartamento? No pasa si no quieres, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos ir más despacio. Será que me he llevado tanto tiempo viajando, que quedarme en un mismo sitio y dormir todas las noches en la misma cama, con la persona que quiero, que lo veo como un sueño que no llega nunca.

Misha lo agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Si no me lo hubieras comentado hoy, te lo habría dicho yo mañana. Me encanta la idea de que mi apartamento sea ahora nuestro apartamento, y de que quieras expandir tu negocio con el mío. Por cierto, ¿quién va a hacer ahora tu trabajo, entonces? Alguien tendrá que viajar de un lado para otro.

—Jared, seguramente. O Steve. No lo sé. No lo he hablado aún. Cualquiera menos Kane, —rio—, porque su don de gente es la misma que la de una farola.

Misha asintió dándole la razón.

—Espero que no se enfaden por los cambios.

—Les gusta mucho la idea de las recetas y la nueva versión de la Family para cocinar.

—Me refería al tema de los viajes.

—Ah, eso... Bueno, si no les gusta, habrá que turnarse. Yo he estado dos años dando tumbos por todas partes porque era el único sin pareja, ni ataduras ni vida personal. Ahora solo aceptaré viajes cortos que no impliquen estar fuera de casa más de un día. Y si es un viaje largo, podemos ir juntos si te apetece. Seguramente tendremos que hacer presentaciones del producto y demás, y me niego a que me dejéis solo con una masa para hornear. Ya has visto lo que he liado hoy.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa, aún algo perdido en las palabras que había dicho antes Jensen... Estar fuera de casa más de un día. Su casa. La de los dos.

—Me parece bien. Trabajaremos juntos. No te preocupes.

Jensen le dio un beso en los labios y bajó el escalón que le faltaba para llegar a la calle. Había visto aparecer por la esquina el taxi que había pedido un rato atrás.

—Tengo que marcharme ya. Mañana estaré de vuelta.

—Perfecto. Toma. —Misha se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una arandela con dos llaves—. Tu juego de llaves. Ahora es también tu casa.

Ese gesto emocionó a Jensen. Le agarró por la mandíbula y lo acercó a él para besarle hasta que se quedaron con la respiración jadeante. Rozó los labios a los suyos por última vez, guardó las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón, y caminó hacia el taxi.

Misha lo vio marchar, pero esta vez la sensación era distinta, porque sabía que volvería y comenzarían una vida juntos. Y esa primera noche tenían que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

CONTINUARÁ...


	21. Wonder

CAPÍTULO 21: [WONDER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVjpQp2i41c)

PARTE 2/2

El vuelo de Jensen salió con retraso. Tuvo que avisar a Misha de que saldría de madrugada y que no le esperase despierto.

Estaba algo enfadado por la situación. Desde que se había marchado el día anterior, había estado contando los segundos para regresar con Misha. El hecho de que pareciera que ese momento no llegaba nunca solo sirvió para ponerle de un humor extraño, que no mejoró durante el vuelo porque el mal tiempo les hizo tener un viaje terrible, lleno de sacudidas, truenos no muy lejos de ellos, y una intensa lluvia contra los cristales. Pensar que los accidentes de avión existían y que el suyo podía, perfectamente, no llegar a su destino, consiguió que le entrara una extraña ansiedad.

Lograron aterrizar sin problemas, y Jensen se prometió no volver a volar bajo esas condiciones y en una buena temporada. Le dio al taxista la dirección de su nueva casa y se relajó en el asiento mientras el coche circulaba por la lluviosa ciudad.

Su casa.

Decirlo sonaba maravilloso, y pensar que iba a haber alguien allí para recibirle era una sensación increíble, porque nunca había tenido esa clase de relación en la que se comprometiera tanto como para vivir con otra persona. Solía quedar con amigos con derecho a roce, pero la mayoría de esos "amigos" desaparecían por la mañana y él regresaba a una habitación de hotel sola y fría.

Al llegar, pagó al taxista, y al bajarse, corrió hacia la puerta lateral para cubrirse cuanto antes de la intensa lluvia. Esa puerta daba directamente al apartamento sin necesidad de pasar por la tienda ni por el obrador. Mientras subía los escalones, iba sacando las llaves. Quería pensar que el ligero temblor que tenía en las manos era por el frío de tener la ropa mojada, pero no iba a engañarse; estaba algo nervioso de llegar al fin a su casa.

Al abrir la puerta, todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Era lógico porque debían de ser las tres de la mañana, o más. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y los dejó a un lado para no manchar el suelo. Eso era algo que se había acostumbrado a hacer desde pequeñito porque su madre lo había castigado miles de veces por entrar en la casa con las botas llenas de barro.

Conforme fue recorriendo el apartamento, fue quitándose la ropa. Se notaba que habían bajado las temperaturas y el recorrer las habitaciones medio desnudo hizo que se le erizara un poco la piel. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, lo hizo solo con la ropa interior. Podía distinguir a Misha en la oscuridad dentro de esa enorme y mullida cama. Caminó hacia uno de los laterales, destapó la sábana y el edredón todo lo despacio que pudo para no despertarle, y se deslizó dentro. La calidez del cuerpo de Misha lo arropó enseguida y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Jensen dio un respingo porque no se esperaba que estuviera despierto. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no había estado dormido en ningún momento, porque esa voz no era la voz que tenía por las mañanas.

—Estabas esperándome.

Misha se arrimó a él bajo las sábanas y lo abrazó.

—Estás helado.

—Hace muy malo —respondió—, y el vuelo ha sido horrible.

Inconscientemente, Misha lo apretó más fuerte.

—No he podido dormir porque estaba preocupado. Me dijiste que hacía muy mal tiempo pero que aún así ibais a salir.

Jensen lo abrazó también y le puso los pies helados sobre los suyos para intentar aligerar el ambiente. Lo consiguió cuando Misha dio un pequeño salto para intentar alejarse de él.

—¡Qué cruel eres! Has venido de madrugada para dejarme congelado, ¿no?

Jensen, que no lo había soltado, lo arrimó más a él hasta que lo hizo rodar por la cama para quedar encima de su cuerpo.

—Precisamente he venido para hacer todo lo contrario. —Bajó la cabeza para besarle. Se moría por probar esos labios y no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Desnudarle no le costó demasiado porque Misha solo llevaba una camiseta y unos calzoncillos, y a ambas prendas las hizo desaparecer entre las sábanas. Lo tenía entero para él y no sabía por dónde empezar. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba algo nervioso porque había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que temía no estar a la altura de todo lo que había imaginado. Era algo que no había podido evitar. Había estado enfadado con él, sí, pero eso no había disminuido ni su amor ni su deseo. Incluso se habían intensificado. Lo que sentía por Misha no lo había experimentado con nadie. Y eso le asustaba y le tranquilizaba a partes iguales.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había ido bajando por su cuerpo beso a beso mientras recorría despacio su piel. Misha desprendía un aroma a ese gel de ducha que conocía tan bien, el que formaba en él un olor a vainilla que daban ganas de lamerlo de arriba a abajo.

Y eso hizo cuando llegó a su abdomen, a esas caderas marcadas de sensible piel. Sintió en la barbilla el roce de la erección de Misha, que había ido reaccionando a sus caricias. Movió la cabeza para encontrarse con la punta del glande sobre sus labios y lo acarició despacio. Sin pensar en nada más, porque no lo necesitaba, abrió la boca y lo acogió dentro, haciendo que la lengua estrechara el miembro contra el paladar para succionar luego.

El jadeo de Misha se escuchó en toda la habitación, pero eso no detuvo a Jensen, que abarcó más la erección hasta hacerla desaparecer por entero en su boca. Luego llevó una mano hacia sus testículos para acariciarle. Los acogió entre sus dedos y los masajeó mientras alargaba las caricias. Ahí fue cuando uno de sus dedos rozó algo. Una sonrisa picarona le invadió el rostro. Se incorporó y subió por su cuerpo hasta quedarse frente a él. Estaba a oscuras, pero sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz que venía de la calle y podía verle la cara sin problemas.

—¿Otro juguetito para mí?

Misha se desperezó. Estaba muy excitado. Además, que, complacerle, era algo que le ponía mucho, y la cara de Jensen era de deleite absoluto.

—Sí. Es nuevo. Lo compré esta tarde. Es muy parecido al que usamos la última vez. ¿Te gusta?

—Mucho, y me alegro que te hayas decidido a comprarlo. Jamás me perdonaré haber tirado el que teníamos.

Misha frunció el ceño porque desconocía ese dato.

—¿Lo tiraste? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me recordaba a ti, y eso era algo que no podía permitirme porque me dolía demasiado. Sabía que no iba a volver a usarlo si no era contigo, y en ese momento me sentí tan traicionado que...

Misha no lo dejó terminar porque estiró el cuello y lo besó. Ahora no había hueco para los arrepentimientos sino de celebraciones.

—Eso ya ha quedado en el pasado. Y ese juguete también. Ahora tenemos otro, y estoy deseando que juegues con él.

Jensen lo volvió a besar, agradecido de que lo distrajera de ese momento que no pintaba nada ahí. Continuó con el beso mientras bajaba uno de los brazos por el costado de Misha, hasta que rodeó una de sus nalgas y llegó a esa oculta zona que tanto le interesaba. El plugin tenía una pequeña anilla y él no dudó en engancharlo con el dedo y tirar con suavidad. Cuando sintió que Misha se tensó bajo su cuerpo, paró para besarle. Luego continuó moviendo el juguete.

Lo deslizó hacia fuera apenas unos milímetros para volver a introducirlo segundos más tarde. Luego repitió la misma jugada, solo que esta vez dejó más tiempo el plug a medio sacar de su trasero. Con eso conseguía con los músculos de Misha se activaran y se estiraran para adaptarse. Pensar en hundirse dentro de él le hizo jadear de excitación.

Lo atormentó unos minutos más, hasta que lo tuvo totalmente entregado y suplicante entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando extrajo del todo el plug y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Se moría por hacerlo y ya no podía esperar más. Guio su erección hacia su entrada y Misha le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Eso ayudó, junto con la excelente lubricación de la zona, a que se deslizara en un solo movimiento.

Ninguno de los dos escondió el escalofrío que sintieron a la vez, aunque Jensen podía haberse echado en ese momento a llorar de placer. Era la primera vez que incursionaba en él sin preservativo y la sensación se asemejaba a estar en la misma gloria. Había comenzado a moverse a buen ritmo, con las rodillas ancladas en el colchón y el cuerpo aprisionando al de Misha. Le besaba los labios, la mandíbula, el cuello, a la vez que entraba y salía de él como un loco. Echó un brazo hacia abajo y le agarró una de las piernas que tenía alrededor de sus caderas. Le gustaba sentirle así, que lo estrechara contra su cuerpo que, con cada movimiento, le suplicaba sin palabras que no se alejara ni un solo milímetro de él.

El orgasmo estalló en su abdomen y gruñó mientras contenía el aliento y se corría dentro de él. Se hundió una y otra vez, sin piedad, sin remedio, sin freno. Jamás iba a tener suficiente de él. Jamás iba a parar de amarle.

Cuando pudo volver en sí, Jensen se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Misha. Había hundido la cabeza en su cuello mientras cabalgaba los últimos espasmos que azotaban su cuerpo. Buscó a tientas el plugin y, tras tropezar la mano con él entre las sábanas, lo agarró y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Misha. Acto seguido le puso el plug, se inclinó sobre él y lo acogió en su boca.

Misha arqueó la espalda porque no se esperaba algo así. Con Jensen podía esperarse cualquier cosa, y siempre con resultado satisfactorio. Estiró el cuello y lo miró en la penumbra. Jensen tenía los ojos puestos en él, no apartaba la mirada mientras le recorría la polla con esos carnosos labios.

Hasta que la habitación estalló en mil pedazos. Elevó las caderas y comenzó a correrse en su boca. Jensen no se había apartado de él mientras lamía y tragaba cada resto de semen que llegaba a su boca. Era una imagen demencial que lo arrastró hasta salir disparado por los aires para tener luego la sensación de que caía y volvía a la tierra como si fuera una pluma mecida por el viento. Cuando tomó consciencia, Jensen estaba tumbado a su lado, abrazado a él, y con una encantadora sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

—¿Me he dormido?

—No, pero te has tomado tu tiempo en tomar tierra.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa porque tenía razón.

—Lo necesitaba.

No especificó el qué, pero Jensen asintió, porque él también necesitaba eso que acababan de experimentar juntos. Al fin.

—Yo también —respondió.

Misha giró la cabeza para apoyarse en él. Le gustaba estar así y, al acordarse de que ese era el primer día juntos del resto de sus vidas, se acordó de lo que había estado haciendo toda la tarde para matar el tiempo y hacer que fuera más deprisa.

—Esta tarde me puse a ordenar el armario y te he dejado libre un lado para que cuelgues tu ropa. También te he dejado varios cajones libres y una balda en el mueble del baño.

Jensen incorporó la cabeza y lo miró, maravillado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Ahora vives aquí y esta es tu casa. Si necesitas más espacio o hacer algún cambio, eres totalmente libre de llevarlo a cabo.

—Pues ahora que lo dices... —Jensen se abrazó a él y le dio un beso en el hombro antes de seguir hablando—... No voy a tener suficiente con un solo hueco en el armario. Desde que viajo, tengo muchas camisas y chaquetas siempre preparadas, porque cuando vas con Jared, nunca sabes cuándo va a mancharte de cualquier cosa.

Misha se rio porque eso sonaba a algo muy real.

—Bueno, detrás de esa pared de ahí hay un trastero que se entra por el otro lado. Puedo modificarlo y construirte un vestidor. A lo Carrie Bradshaw si lo necesitas.

Jensen no sabía quién era esa tal Carrie, pero sospechaba que sería alguien a quien no le era suficiente una sola puerta de armario.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

Misha lo miró porque no había nada que no hiciera por él.

—Por supuesto.

Jensen se emocionó un poco, pero era un maestro disimulando.

—Gracias. No podrás quitarte el plug hasta que yo te lo diga.

Misha se rio porque lo conocía ya tan bien que sabía lo que significaban esas palabras.

—Por cierto. —Jensen se acomodó un poco más en la cama porque sospechaba que iba quedarse dormido de un momento a otro—. Eso de la ropa me recuerda a que tengo que ir a Texas para recoger mis cosas y traerlas. Me gustaría que me acompañaras si el trabajo te lo permite y así conoces a mi familia. Estoy seguro de que mi madre se va a enamorar de ti.

Esa afirmación hizo sonreír a Misha.

—Te acompañaré encantando. Cuando volvamos, iremos a casa de mi abuela.

—¿Y se enamorará de mí? —bromeó Jensen.

—No tanto como yo lo estoy de ti, pero seguro que sí. Aunque no te fíes, porque es rusa, y a veces hace cosas muy raras. De pequeño pensaba que era una espía.

Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una risotada porque estaba deseando conocer a esa mujer. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa.

—Me has dicho que no se enamorará de mí tanto como lo estás tú...

Misha lo cortó.

—Cuando te conocí, ya sabes que pensaba que estabas jugando conmigo porque, ¿cómo iba un tío como tú enamorarse de alguien como yo? Y me preguntaba cómo sería ser amado por ti porque yo, de alguna manera, ya sabía que te quería.

Jensen lo miró a los ojos y pudo leerle el alma. Aunque la luz de la calle fuera muy tenue, pudo saber que jamás nadie lo amaría como lo amaba Misha.

—Te quiero, Misha. He tardado en reconocerlo, pero estoy aquí, y es para siempre.

Misha asintió porque sabía que era verdad. Jensen lo arropó contra su pecho y así se quedó mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, esta vez para siempre.

Cuando ya estaban quedándose dormidos, Jensen reaccionó, no del todo despierto, y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Misha.

—¿Misha?

—¿Hmm?

—Tampoco voy a tener suficiente con una balda en el baño.

FIN


End file.
